The Worst Part is Waking Up
by IceFemme
Summary: AH. Changed against her will at ten and recently restored by Lissa, Rose is back. The Royal Court hates her. It's been eight years since she's ever felt anything, but when the Ice Block Dimitri Belikov appears, feelings and emotions flood back. Fast. How much has even happened while Rose was gone? Will she even fit in after being a creature of the night? Lemons.
1. Rose, I Won't Let You

My fangs left my victim's neck, blood dripping as they slid out. I let the unconscious body fall to the floor as I wiped my lips with the back of my lips. I could never get over how good it felt to drain a victim dry. It's a way of the strigoi, and it's not like I can help myself to my wants.

I've been like this for probably eight years. Ever since that car crash with Lissa's family... I cursed myself for remembering all of it. But now that it was on my mind, I couldn't push it away.

I turned and left the near dead body by a cluster of garbage cans before leaving the dark, damp alleyway. I strolled back to my apartment, carefully hidden in the shadows.

My mind wandered back to the day. I was probably eight.

The day had been glorious. Well, night, actually. There were countless starts in the sky and the full moon hung low in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

As I was sleeping, I heard voices. I'd always been a light sleeper. "Lovely day it is, wouldn't you say so my dear?" a platinum blond haired man said. I imagined him smiling brightly at his wife. She would return the gesture and check the children in the backseat of the car they were riding in. Three in a row, a blonde boy about the age of nineteen, a dark haired brunette, and probably around sixteen, and a blonde haired girl. It appeared to be a domino effect, each one laying their head on the next. They had all passed out from the past days', or nights', events. It was around two am, and the sky was as dark as can be.

"Why yes, Honey," the woman said and ran her hand through her husband's hair. "We had a marvelous day," she looked back at the kids.

That's when the horror began. My eyes flew open, and I lifted my head from my best friend's shoulder. Lissa was sleeping soundly, as was her older brother, Andre. His head was on my shoulder. I took a deep breath; something didn't feel exactly right. Maybe it was just my dhampir senses. Something was rubbing me the wrong way, and it wasn't my best friend's brother's breath on my neck.

I met eyes with Mr. Dragomir in the rear-view mirror. He noticed I had awoken, and looked pleasantly alarmed. "Rose," he said in a low voice. Rhea turned around and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, always the picture of perfect calmness. I swallowed and nodded, leaning back in my seat. Eric turned around and watched the road. I saw him squint, as if he were trying to make something out. Then I saw it. I didn't have as heightened seeing as Eric did, so I was surprised when he didn't stop and pull over immediately.

There were headlights on our side of the road. With my ten years of knowledge, I knew that they did not belong on this side. And, cross my heart and swear to die, they were headed straight for us. "Stop the car!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa!" Time slowed as Eric made a quick turn on the wheel, causing everyone, even the two sleeping blonds, to lurch in their seats. I jumped forward and went for the wheel, turning it all the more, and I heard Rhea shriek right in my ear as she realized what was about to happen.

My eyes widened, and I blinked. Why hadn't Eric stop the car?

The two cars collided, smashing the most expensive car we were in almost completely. A loud bang, and everyone sliding forward, and then back. Rhea slammed her head against the windshield and was out like a light. I didn't want to look at Eric. But after the first minute after the crash, I was certain Rhea and Eric were already dead. Blood flowed freely from their wounds, and I couldn't hear a pulse from either of them.

I wanted to take a deep breath, but a mere second later, a second car crashed into ours. Lissa screamed, and Andre was slammed uncomfortably against me. And that's when the pain hit. Some sort of bar, possibly the one from the door _that was supposed to keep us all safe_, was lodged through both our stomachs, ending Andre's life almost immediately. He coughed a mouthful of blood on my face, and I didn't have the energy or will to clean it off me.

His head rested on my shoulder for the second time that day.

"R-Rose..." came a trembling voice behind me. It was Lissa. She was past hysterics now. "Rose, you're bleeding." Yep, I thought, trying desperately to keep myself alive.

"Rose, there's a pole through your stomach."

"Rose, don't die."

Her frightened voice terrified me more than this whole situation. A horrific cough rocked my body. I tried to laugh casually as I always did to try not and frighten Lissa, but it sounded low and almost demonic. "Sorry," I whispered.

Lissa's ear-splitting scream sounded like a siren, and that's when everything went black for me. It was almost as if someone flipped a light switch off. I was gone. And... I was strangely okay with that. My last thought was knowing Lissa was alive, and as far as I knew, okay. Somewhat. I had protected her, and she was alive. I always knew when the time came to save her, I would give anything to do it. My body included in that deal.

But then, what felt like a hurricane inside my body happened. My eyes flew open and I sucked in a big breath of air. I found that I was out of the car, and Lissa was leaning over me, looking at me with her wide, sea foam green eyes. I wondered how much time had passed since I fell asleep. Or had I been asleep? I wasn't sure, and truthfully, I didn't want to be sure. All I knew was Lissa was alive, and I was pretty sure I was too.

Although I was awake, I couldn't tell if Lissa knew that already. She was a sobbing, snotty mess. Tears and mucus dropped onto my face as she leant over me. "Rose, you can't die... I can't... I won't let you," she muttered almost unintelligibly. I heard a siren wailing in the far, very far distance. That didn't surprise me. We were in the middle of nowhere. A pass-byer must've made a call by now. Another hurricane went through me, and I felt like throwing up all of my insides. The hole inside my chest somehow felt like it was in the process of closing up. As I bent my head forward slightly, I could see that it was actually happening right before my eyes. My eyes widened in shock, and it was like I could feel my cells dividing and organs closing up and becoming intact once again. I was in shock. That must've been it.

I slid Lissa's hand into mine. "Liss... Thank you," I rasped out. Lissa gasped, and sang shrilly in delight.

"Oh, Rose! Jesus, Rose!" She held onto me with all she had before I felt her go limp in my arms. Feeling her pulse, I decided she had collapsed from tiredness and fatigue. I gave her a once over, noting only a few scratches and scars. She was okay.

I let her lie on the concrete next to the car. I hopped up, feeling more energetic than I had in a long time. My long, skinny arms and legs were bloody, but there were no visible scrapes or wounds.

Thankful that I still had clothes and shoes to wear, I looked around at the other cars. The first car that had crashed into us consisted of four teenage boys. All human. No pulses.

Next car, an elder man and woman. More humans. Not a pulse over there either. I felt my eyes well up in tears. This was... I didn't know what to say. Or think, for that matter; everything just felt so blank. In fact, I was still seeing spots.

Then I heard the sirens coming closer. I cried out, unable to help myself. I went into the car and looked through the crushed foot area for Rhea's purse. This felt wrong, like I was some kind of robber, but this was the best I could do. Rummaging through Rhea's things, I found a wallet. I knew I couldn't do with her credit card since the two would soon enough be pronounced dead, and that wouldn't make much sense. Thankfully, she had a good couple thousand in there. I balled the hundreds up and stuck them into the front pocket of my jeans.

I couldn't stay. I wouldn't. I didn't want this memory to be burned into my mind the rest of my life if I were going to live the life I currently was. Not happening. I didn't dare another look at Lissa, because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to let myself leave.

I hurried off into the woods that were conveniently right beside the highway. I was grateful for them, because as soon as I was hidden, the police cars and ambulances were right there. Everyone was there. I watched from the darkness to see the police investigate. There were even some dhampir and Moroi there. A tall woman; that was Alberta. She was one of the head guardians from my school! One dhampir lifted Lissa into his arms, and I momentarily felt jealous, and surprisingly, lonely. I missed Liss already, and I was a mere thirty meters away. I recognized a couple others, but then decided I best head off. I was not about to get caught.

I was out of there in record time. I found a small town soon enough, and I was out of breath from running the whole way, so I stopped. I was ten, I realized suddenly... How was I supposed to do anything? Could I call someone? I swallowed. I felt so alone, like a child abandoned in a shopping mall. Tears found their way to my eyes again, and soon enough, I was bawling like a baby.

I rubbed my eyes profusely, trying to hide the tears. I tried not to think about what happened. I tried not to want to return to the academy, my home. After about two hours of wandering around aimlessly, an idea popped into my head. What if I were to call my mom?

Well, no. I shot that thought down almost immediately.

But who else could I call? My dad? Yeah, sure, if only I knew him.

Instead of calling anyone, I sullenly wandered around.

My whole body felt weird and tingly, and I was pretty sure whenever I closed my eyes, I saw another pair of chocolaty brown ones staring straight at me.

I stopped for a moment and wondered what was going on with me. Shock, I reminded myself, but I wasn't so sure.

"_Princess! Princess Dragomir! Lissa?_"

"_Where is Rose?_" asked a hysteric voice. It sounded oddly familiar, almost like Lissa's. "_Where is Rose? Rose!_" Whoa, whoa, wait. Rose?

"_Lissa._" Why did that sound like Alberta...? "_What happened... Please, we need to know this information._"

Okay, Lissa? I just separated from her. What the hell was going on? I must be hallucinating or something, because something weird was definitely going on in my head.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a human couple stopped before me and watched me, almost as if they were seizing me up. I felt plain compared to them; they looked like they just came out of a fancy 5-star restaurant. Looking up at them with my big, brown eyes, my ripped denim jeans, black tee, and blue Vans didn't even register to them. Though they smelled a little seedy despite their clothing, I openly went with them when asked to. They took me back to their house, which definitely did not match their clothes.

For the second time, something didn't feel right. "Wait!" I cried, but the man grabbed me by my arms and pulled me inside. Why hadn't I just stayed with Lissa? I asked myself as tears began to stream down my face and I struggled for control. When I came in, the place absolutely reeked of strigoi. The door slammed behind me and we were approached by some men. All strigoi. A tall one looked me over and smiled at the couple, giving them some amount of money before the two of them left. I glared at the door, wanting to leave so badly if it weren't for the fact I was suddenly in the choke hold of a very strong, very old strigoi.

"Please..." I begged. "Let me go. Please." The old strigoi told me his name before he led the man who held me to the basement of his house.

When the man turned his back on me, I elbowed the guy behind me with all the will I had. He didn't appear to be too strong, probably just a newborn strigoi. I took that to my advantage. I was only ten, but I was a dhampir. I was strong for my age. I had already developed muscles and knew many different moves that could possibly take this man down. I took my chances.

He lurched, and I slid out of his arms, turned around, and punched him square in the jaw. He fell back on his ass and growled up at me. "You little–"

The bigger strigoi took my hair into his hand and yanked. I shrieked as I pounded against his brick wall of a chest. He slapped me across the face and called for someone to take me. Another man picked me up and held me tightly against him, cutting off my air supply. Then we continued down to the basement.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," he said almost sympathetically. I almost fell for it. He snarled as he put his hands on his hips and the man behind me released me. He slammed the door behind me and I looked around, assessing places to escape. Big Man put his hand on the crown of my head and squeezed, turning my head so that our eyes met. A cruel smile crossed his chapped, pale lips. "You have impressed me. Therefore, you could become an asset. I'll give you have a choice: And trust me, it's only you I've ever given this to." The smile faded. "Either become awakened, or I will simply drain you."

My eyes became big and I sucked in a deep breath of air. "I don't want to become one of you. Never in my life. I'd rather _die_," I bit out in my meanest voice I could muster. I held my hand to my chest and secretly searched for my necklace under my shirt.

He smiled grimly. "Well then, that's too bad. You're ungrateful. You should be on your knees, _pleading_ me to awaken you! I have been merciful. Now choose before I make the choice for you."

"I said neither!" I shouted as I ripped my necklace off my neck and raked it across his face. It was a charmed stake. Alberta had given it to me once a couple months ago. I never knew it might come in handy, but hey. I as never one to complain.

I turned around and thrusted the stake into my captor's chest, and although it could hardly compare to the regular size stake, it did do a degree of damage. I merely rendered the man unconscious from the pain of the stake in his chest.

I ripped around, right about to kill the one who wanted me to be like him, when he grabbed me by my cheek and threw me against the wall several feet behind me. He was furious and vicious. He chuckled deeply as he glared at me with squint-like eyes. "Now I will awaken you against your will," he said with a rueful smile. It made me honestly want to vomit in his face.

"Go die." I spat in his face. I tried to rake my mini-stake across the other side of his face this time, but he rendered my arm immobile. His face rested in the crook of my neck. "Stop this!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He just kissed the skin there and licked the whole right side of my neck. I didn't want to go into details how violated and disgusted I felt at that moment. But I didn't really have time to dwell. He sunk his teeth into me.

I screamed again. I felt like it was the second time I was dying that day. Just when I thought I got it all back, it was ripped right out from under me.

"_You believe me, don't you? I knew you would. I know you trust me._"

And then there was silence. Dead silence.

* * *

><p>AN: expect this to be short. maybe seven or so chapters. review please, tell me what you think. if there is more than twenty reviews, i'll know to continue. thanks.


	2. To Istanbul? Turkey?

I rested my chin on my knuckles. I took a deep breath, trying not to focus on the calender across the room on the far wall. My hand found Christian's warmer one. It was July third, the day of my family's death, and of my best friend's disappearance. Eight years. We were both ten last time I saw her, and by now she should easily be eighteen. Rose... My eye twitched. Goddamn I missed her. I clicked my tongue as I glanced over at my boyfriend.

"Do you want to take a bath? Or... What about go get some coffee?" he wondered cautiously. I didn't blame him. Christian looked at me with his big, electric blue eyes. His unruly black hair stuck up in all different directions, thanks to the nap he had five minutes ago. He was laying back on the beautiful antique couch and I sat at the end. I turned to him and smiled softly. He knew this time of year was the worst for me.

"No. No, it's Sunday. A day of rest. It's like any other day." I looked down, I tried to play it off, as if none of the meaning of the day bothered me. It didn't... Not until I really thought about it, though. Not till I got into the horrific details of it. Like the odd way Andre's arm was twisted, or the way the pole stuck through Rose's stomach.

Christian sat up and put a leg on either side of me. He hugged my back and held me close to him. I moaned as I leaned my head back on his shoulder. I felt so tired all of a sudden, but definitely very comfy with Christian latching onto me the way he was. He sighed before he began to speak. "I know how you feel. I mean, I grew up parentless as well. And I never really had a best friend– really, any friends, till I met you." I smiled up at him although the tears brimmed my eyes and spilled out. Christian lowered his lips to my cheeks and kissed away the tears. For him, I was thankful. For him, I would do anything.

I turned around so that I was facing him, sitting on my legs. I slowly slid my arms around his neck and played with his hair. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before I met his eyes with a sincere smile. "Thank you, Christian. What I would do without you," I muttered the last part more to myself than him. I honestly didn't have a clue what I would do without him. But, I knew this for sure: I would be nothing. I certainly wouldn't have the status I have now, and that's simply:

Queen.

Okay maybe it's not that simple. But, it was because of him that I got this far, and for that, I am thankful. I practically owe my life to him.

Rose was back on my mind suddenly, and finally I decided I wanted her there. I tried not to portray how I felt on my face, because I knew Christian would jump at the first sign.

To tell the truth, I constantly wondered where Rose was. How she was. Or, was she even alive at all? Something inside of me was sure she was out there. Somewhere. I knew she was there in that car crash with me. Though there was no proof or anyone to identify that she was, she was also missing at the Academy, so it became clear that I was either telling the truth, or lying for her disappearance. I gulped. The image of that bar through her middle has left an image not even the worst brain damage can erase. Believe me, because I've tried.

There was one knock at the door, and instantly I knew who it was. The one knock was distinguishable. I sniffled and collected myself before I began to talk. "Come in," I said politely.

The door opened, and a very tall man walked in. "Queen," came his deep voice as he bowed his head before me. I smiled at him gently when we met eyes.

I smiled despite my internal feelings. I fought myself to not roll my eyes at him, however. This man was a little too polite. "Please, Dimitri. How many times do I have to tell you? It's Lissa. And Christian."

Dimitri went rigid. He nodded quickly once again. I stared at him. He was so gorgeous, what with his shoulder-length brown hair and dark chocolate coloured eyes. He was almost 6'7 and as muscled as it got. He surprises me everyday to still be womanless. He is only twenty-four... I know for sure that if I hadn't had Christian, I would certainly be attracted to him. But because of Christian, he means nothing more than a friend to me.

"Right, sorry, Queen Lissa–Lissa" Well, some things will never change. I took a deep breath. It was a lost cause; he was too polite for his own good. He nodded then. "Would you like to go now? The rain has stopped for now, so we'll have to make a quick visit."

I nodded, and turned to Christian. He removed the cashmere quilt from over his chest and stood up. He had on black slacks and a black button down dress shirt. I smiled at him as I took his hand. I was wearing something similar, a black, lacy, knee-length dress. It had thin straps, and thanks to the chilly weather, I had to wear a black peacoat over it. I had on black stockings and black pumps, and for a funeral, I have to say it was pretty chic. But I'm queen, aren't I? God, it's not even been five months and it's already getting so old.

Dimitri stood up as straight as he could as we approached. I internally hated that; he made Christian and me look so small compared. He nodded and opened the door for us. We exited our suite and walked down the hall and took the elevator down to the bottom floor. The three of us exited the building. It was about three PM; very close to the actual time of the crash. That mere thought sent chills down my spine. Christian noticed this since he was practically glued to my side and wrapped a warm, assuring arm around my waist. I was glad we were going light with guardians.

I looked at Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. I remembered the day I met him. Eight years ago from today. That was the day he was assigned my guardian. It was a premature statement, since I was only ten years old, and he was very young himself, at seventeen. But he was at the top of his class back in his home country, Russia, and considered by most to be the best of his kind. I felt kind of bad considering he had to turn his friend down to just watch over me as I grew up.

It was such a coincidence that he came over to check out the academy at that time. After all, it was July, mid-summer, and he was merely checking where he would be working the next year.

* * *

><p>"Oh, good God," Alberta said, taking a deep breath. She brought her hand up and laid it over her heart. She stopped walking, and on instinct, I did as well. I paused, turning to her to cock an eyebrow. Alberta didn't even turn to me. Nodding to no one in particular, she looked at me as she spoke next. "Yes. Alert the human police. I'll be over immediately. Yes. Thank you." She shut her phone and pushed it into her pocket. She turned to me with an ashen, completely shocked face. "There's been a huge accident." She paused, as if in thought. "If you want to come, follow me and don't ask any questions until we arrive."<p>

All I did was nod. On quick feet, she hurried over to the administrative building. We entered and she started calling out orders. "Marshall, tell Kirova the Dragomirs have gotten into a crash. I need five guardians. I don't care who. And one Moroi who specializes in compulsion," she said before leaving.

As curious as I was, I knew better than to ask Alberta. After all, I was new. Alberta was a true veteran. Plus I hate to be annoying. And that was the last thing I wanted. Alberta got into a small, two-seater car, and I slid into the passenger seat. It was awkward since I was already so tall at age seventeen, almost 6'3. And the doctor said I still had some growing to do. Jesus.

We took off; apparently the Dragomirs were out about an hour away from the academy, but with Alberta's driving, it took us about twenty-five minutes to get there. I was glad. I was curious about the crash, but also, anxiety bubbled up in me. I wanted so badly to know what was going on. With news that there was a crash, I wondered who would be alive, injured, dead, worse, etc.

When we arrived on the scene, there were already some human police there. And ambulances. "Stay here," Alberta instructed me. I glared at her as she got out and slammed the door behind her, racing over to the human police officers. After about one minute of talking to each other, it looked like they were already arguing, and I could understand why. Alberta was still waiting on her compulsion expert.

After about another two minutes, I couldn't stand just staying in here any longer. I wanted to see what was happening. The urge to open the door right next to me became too great, and a second later, it popped open and I was out. The fresh air smelled crisp, but I could sense the danger. I strode over to the three cars in one big bunch. My quick walking soon turned into jogging, and then running. Three cars, and I counted nine dead. Wait, why is that one on the floor moving...?

A young girl was groaning on the floor, twitching every now and then. I kneeled down and lifted her head onto my thigh. I didn't know what else to do or say. I felt like a buffoon in this situation. I felt completely inept. "Err, are you okay?" I mentally slapped myself.

I smoothed her blond hair back from her forehead and took in all the scrapes on her face. When I looked her over, it appeared that nothing was broken, or even sprained for that matter. I craned my neck so that I could see in the car. She must've been in the backseat, since the front two were occupied by her parents, and also smashed. In the backseat, there was a boy. A teenager. Dead, of course; there was a metal bar going through his left lung, the car completely crushed on that side of the car too. I swallowed at the sight, trying to hide me feelings. This hurt to see, and I imagined how the girl in my arms was feeling.

To my surprise, she moaned. I glanced down and saw her coming to. I gasped. "Hello? Are you awake?" I asked frantically. She groaned and opened her big, emerald green eyes at me. She looked at me, almost in awe.

"Jesus?" she asked.

What? For a second, I wondered if I should play Jesus for her. "No," I said, a small smile forming on my lips to comfort her. "You're alive." I chuckled warmly. "Don't worry."

Then the waterworks began.

She was bawling her eyes out as she gripped onto my gray tee as if it were her only lifeline. I shifted her so that she was on my lap now, and she buried her face in my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothingly, and this act almost reminded me of my little sister, Viktoria, when I would help her get over some bullies at school.

"Oh God! Oh God!" she wailed. I would be too, after what she'd seen, I would be the exact same way.

"Dimitri–!"

I turned to meet Alberta's angry eyes. They immediately turned soft and concerned as she trained them on the crying blond bundle in my arms. She rushed over and put her arms around her. "Princess! Princess Dragomir! Lissa?"

Her head popped up and the tears stopped suddenly.

"Where is Rose?" she asked, her voice turning hysteric. "Where is Rose? Rose!" she called. Rose?

"Who...?" I began to ask.

Alberta took over. "Lissa," she said, taking Lissa's smaller hand into her larger, leathery one. "What happened?" Lissa shook her head stubbornly, as if she didn't want to tell, and I'm sure she didn't. "Please, we need to know this information."

Lissa whined before she swallowed. "We got into a crash with that," she said, wrinkling her nose as she pointed to the car in front of hers. Thanks for repeating the obvious. I didn't expect her to continue, but she did. "I was asleep, but I felt Rose wake up." She paused to hiccup.

"Rose? As in, Rose Hathaway?" Alberta asked. Who was this Rose? I wondered. "Had she been with your family when this crash occurred?"

"Yeah," Lissa answered quickly. "We were spending the day together. Since her mom couldn't make it to pick her up, my parents offered to take her with us to the picnic. Rose was really peeved, but she agreed to come. We had our picnic... And we were coming back, maybe to hang around the academy," she paused her story to hiccup, "but then this car came out of absolutely no where and crashed into ours," she explained, her crying calming down.

"You were asleep the whole time?"

Lissa nodded. "Until the last second before when I heard Rose scream something..." Lissa looked momentarily confused. "Um, I think it was something like... 'Stop the car' or something. I just woke up when I heard her voice."

I craned my head to observe the scene. "It looks like the offending car was on the wrong side of the road," I noted. Alberta turned to look, and only a second later nodded.

"Yeah, four intoxicated human teenagers. All dead." Alberta sighed in sorrow.

Lissa cried out. "Oh God!" I hushed and crooned her.

"Well..." Alberta began, "where is Rose now?"

The question startled me. Lissa looked confused. And tired. I felt bad for her, I knew she wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget all of this ever happened. "She's... She's here. Somewhere. There was this... this gaping hole in her chest, because she was stabbed by that pole," she rose her hand and pointed to the open door to the backseat. Alberta and I turned to look where the impaled boy sat, the pole had apparently gone through him as well. "I p-pulled her out after she fainted."

"Lissa, I don't think Rose came with you," Alberta said said softly, rubbing her back soothingly as she pulled out her cell phone and started punching in a number. The other line must've picked up because she began speaking. "Hello. I need you to make a search for Rose Hathaway on campus," Alberta said before quickly disconnecting the call.

Lissa's eyebrows knitted together. "You don't believe me? I know Rose was here. She just fainted! And I pulled her out of the car... Then I laid her down and put my hands over the hole on her stomach..." The tears began to spill out again. "And I focused on Rose, and all the good things about her; how pretty she is, the way she laughs, and all of a sudden, the hole closed up. And she opened her eyes."

Alberta stared at her misbelievingly, like Lissa was a bit crazy. I, honestly in this situation, had no idea what to say, so I remained quiet. "She woke up! I swear. And she said, 'Thank you'. That's when I fainted," Lissa explained.

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked, her voice low and barely audible. She met my eyes. I nodded, a serious look on my face.

I surprised myself by speaking the truth. "I... kinda do."

She began thanking me profusely. Her smile was immense as she hugged me and kissed me, tears streaming down her face. "I knew you would. I know you trust me."

I sent Alberta a look that said 'let's get her out of here'. Lissa's crying and hysteria increased until she ultimately stopped and fell asleep on my shoulder. Alberta talked to a few people and told them to 'take care of things', and then we left. Small and skinny Lissa slept on me the whole ride home. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept for days, she was so out of it.

x**X**x

"Lissa is a spirit user," Alberta promptly said. "There is no questioning that if Rose's body had been killed by that pole, she would have been reborn somehow by the hands of Lissa." On the other end of the table was a bored looking Kirova.

And Kirova being Kirova, just sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaned her cheek into her hand as she placed her elbow on the table. "Oh, for heaven's sake. There hasn't been one of those for hundreds of years. She said the girl fainted."

"She also said a long, thick, metal pole went through her stomach," I added, dismissing my fears to talk back to my elders. Kirova's eyes widened and she sent a harsh glare my way. I didn't even flinch.

"Belikov, keep your mouth shut or you will be sent out of here," Kirova said in a low tone.

Alberta spoke up. "For your information, Headmistress Kirova, Belikov was with me when we found Lissa. And I'll be damned if he wasn't the one to find Lissa!" Kirova took this news in and looked bewildered. "If it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't have acquired what little information we have," Alberta added.

I felt proud, and of course thankful that Alberta was sticking her neck out for me. I've only known her for about a month, but I'm grateful that she's here for me.

"I mean, what else can I say for that? Rose is missing. Has been missing. We never found her body. She was with the Dragomirs. It's obvious that Lissa was telling the truth. Knowing Rose and her mischievous, rule-breaking self, she probably ran off. Probably to stick it to her mom for not spending enough time with her."

"Yeah, I guess what you're saying is making sense, and I understand, just... What are we supposed to do about Hathaway? Has anyone notified her mother?" Everything became suddenly silent. Dead silent.

"Oh God," said one man who leaned back in his chair and clasped his hand on his chin.

"Maybe we..." Alberta started. "Just don't tell her. She doesn't come here to often. Maybe once a year. We could just send some teams out to find her, and hope that Janine doesn't come around for a while."

Kirova snapped her fingers and pointed to Alberta. "Good. I like that."

"Whoa– wait!" I said, standing up. "We can't do that; she's her mother!" I fought.

"She is," said a young woman, "but last time I talked to her, she ripped a huge hunk of hair out of my head."

"And she broke my hand," piped up another man.

I snorted. "Seriously? You guys can't just tell her what's going on and that you're trying to fix it? Fine. I'll do it." I looked down at Alberta who had wide eyes.

Another ominous dead silence. "Is she really that bad?" I faltered. I'm only seventeen, and I really value my life. There were many nods. I gulped.

"Would you like to go retrieve Rose?" Kirova asked in a testing tone.

Alberta stood up next. "No. I simply prohibit Mr. Belikov to do something of that magnitude yet. Rose could be anywhere. Although at only ten, the girl is capable of many things." Kirova nodded.

"Yes, perhaps some more experienced guardians?" she asked and looked around. She named about five guys. She ruled out orders to them and they hopped up. "I want searches going immediately. Please find her. She is the schools' responsibility, and if we were to lose her absolutely..." she trailed off, and I guess the men understood, because they were out of the room immediately.

* * *

><p>I shook the wave of loneliness off, and kept walking. Dimitri got into the drivers' seat of a sleek black Mercedes Benz, and I got in passenger while Christian got in the back. I looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled at him. Once we got out of the courts' fences and wards and on the highway, I realized the graveyard was a mere ten minutes away. I wanted my parents and brother planted as close to the court as possible. Maybe to say 'planted' was a little bit harsh, but I didn't care all too much. Or rather, tried not to care to much. What's dead is dead. I've learned to live with it.<p>

My phone beeped and I looked at it.

_Message from Mikhail Tanner_

_Last spotted by an official in Istanbul. Plane tickets being faxed over as you're reading this. When you get there, make sure to send me a text/email and I'll send directions._

I turned to Dimitri and took his hand into mine. I've learned that compulsion works even better when you're touching the person. "Dimitri?" He turned to me immediately once I touched him. "I'd like you to take the next exit to the Philadelphia airport."

Dimitri nodded almost mechanically. "Yes, Your Highness." I rolled my eyes. So that would never change, huh.

A strange compartment in the car that was on the side door began beeping, and then the noise of a printer sounded. Christian lurched forward with wild, confused eyes. "What the–? Lissa, what the hell is going on?" I turned to him and smiled impishly as I pulled the three plane tickets out of the fax machine. Christian read them over my shoulder. "I thought we were going to go see your family?"

I smiled coyly at him and scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah, um, not so much..." I said impishly. I was just waiting for the blow up now.

But... To my surprise, it didn't come. I turned around and looked at a bewildered Christian. He untucked his black button down shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Thank God. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I hate this shirt!" I smiled, and then it turned into a full out laugh. "And despite the fact that Rose beat me up when I was nine, I'm excited to find her."

"How did you...?" Both our sets of eyes went to my phone. It was in my hand, readable to anyone who owned eyes. "Sorry, babe," I said as I guided his lips to mine with his cheek. He pushed into the kiss, but we both knew this wasn't the place or time to have a full out make out session with one another. Plus with Dimitri under compulsion spell watching would be awkward. Well, Dimitri's a bit awkward in general. Especially when it comes to relationships.

"So... To Istanbul? Turkey?"

I nodded and chuckled. "Fasten your seat belt, and let's hope Dimitri doesn't beat our asses when the spell lifts, because I don't have that much energy to keep this going long."

* * *

><p>hey... so... just got first three fingers and the back of left hand... plus my third and fourth finger on my right hand stepped on in a rugby game last night... so sorry if my works' a bit cruddy, i'm on a ton of painkillers and my hands are still a little swollen, so a tad hard to type. but, i got this, working on third ch. i'm not sure how many chapters i have in mind yet, but for sure when i post the third chapter i'll have a good idea. just hang in there, and please remember to review. <strong>ClauILoveDimiriBelikov<strong>, and for others who are wondering this, Rose is eighteen. As are Christian and Lissa. And, **XxA7XFoRVeRxX** & **iShini**, thanks so much for the reviews!

by the way, more questions will be answered in later chapters, but that doesn't mean don't ask them!


	3. Accept It!

"I have more requests. Some more people need to be put away." Isaiah shuffled some papers on his desk and didn't look up at me until the last second. "Judging by your face, you feel put out, unappreciated, annoyed, the list goes on. But to tell the truth, and as you so often say, I have no heart. I honestly could give a rat's ass."

I scoffed as I glared at Isaiah. "You know, I'm really tired of your shit, Isaiah," I said as I ground my teeth together. He glared up at me from his desk.

We were currently in his study. The study in his estate, let me add. This man was a millionaire. No, billionaire. Right when I thought he was out of money, he came home with more and more suitcases full of money. It seriously worried me since it obviously meant he was either drug dealing or possibly a pimp. I didn't really want to know. But over the years, his status has been growing, not only as a figure in society, but as a strigoi. I had always strayed away from the light–and that goes for any type of light.

Isaiah snarled. "Well that's too bad, Hathaway," he said, resting his chin in his palm. He began to smirk evilly up at me. And in one quick move, he was standing up to his full 6'6 height. He was terrifyingly tall. In truth, I was a little intimidated by tall people, since I was only a measly 5'6. Well, that, and the fact that this man could possibly take my life with the lift of his finger. Not without me kicking and screaming, however.

To tell the truth, I had a hard night last night. I couldn't fall asleep, and memories of Lissa and her family and I haunted me the whole night. Sometimes, when I'm about to drain a victim, I'll see Eric's horrified face before he died. Or Rhea's. Or sometimes Andre's. It sickens me to the core. Their deaths, Lissa's desperation to see me alive, all of it. And for the first time in years, I _wanted_ to cry. I wanted to cry and flush all my sadness away and forget about it. All of it. I wanted so badly to have emotions. But when I thought long and hard about it, the only thing close to an emotion that I could pull off was rage.

Therefore, right about now, I wasn't in the best of moods. Now that I thought about it, I could easily decapitate Isaiah. I saw two twin swords above the fire place on the other side of the room. It's not like I could use a stake on him or anything, considering that I, too, am a strigoi.

So, essentially, the first ten years of my life, learning ways of how to kill strigoi, were pretty much a waste of time. I can't use a stake, fire, or any kind of silver. It hurts. I've accidentally picked up pieces of it before, and wow, it's a bitch.

"What are you thinking about? You look perplexed," Isaiah asked curiously. I broke out of my daze and glared at him. Sometimes when I caught him off guard, he would appear to care about me.

I told the truth like he trained me all these years to. "Killing you," I said as casually as possible. Isaiah chuckled.

"I always knew you were a keeper. I remember how good you tasted when I awakened you. Though you were thrashing around and such, I had a nice drink. And you're definitely one of my most talented hit men I've acquired in a long, long time."

Hit men. Yes, because, that's all I am to him. That's all I do all day long: Kill people. It's not that I don't like it, I mean, it's kind of pleasant. Fun, maybe. I don't really think when it comes to killing things, or people. It's natural. And for some reason, I feel like it's wrong.

"How old _are_ you?" I suddenly asked. Though Isaiah was an annoying, threatening, selfish man, I knew (very, very deep down) he held a place for me in his heart. Or any other organ, since that heart is probably black and shriveled up.

He chuckled again. "Two-hundred and seven, next year." I made myself not gape at this. "Are you shocked? I know my way around, and it won't be easy for you to kill me at my age. Though you may be younger and possibly quicker than me, you are nowhere near as skilled."

"We'll see about that," I said with a devilish grin as I reached down and threw his desk up in the air. Everything on top of it, the lap top, papers, and other random things went flying into the wall behind him. I pulled a silver dagger out of the pocket of my jeans and held it at his throat. "You changed me against my will. I can never forgive you for that," I spat. "I should decapitate you right now."

"I thought you enjoy the way you are," he countered.

I shrugged, but realized I had almost lowered my guard and Isaiah had become squirmy, I squeezed the blade tighter to his throat. "Maybe. I can't really help how I am."

"You're right," he said, momentarily surprising me. "You should kill me. I am a bad man... But, guess what?" Not even a second after he finished speaking, he knocked my hand away from his neck, and pushed me over so that I was on my back, and he on top of me. "It doesn't matter, because I'm superior to you. More intelligent. More diligent. More skilled."

"Intelligent? Please." I snorted. I had been tutored since I had been changed. My tutors, though they had all been either strigoi or maybe a trusted human, had always been pleased by my intelligence. Isaiah had nothing on me when it came to smarts."And diligent? Possibly, but skilled? Not in your lifetime," I snarled. I jabbed the silver into his heart. Past his ribs and other organs until it hit my target. He gasped, but pressed his body harder into me. I growled, and in my hurry, I head butted him. Blood spurted everywhere, and I wasn't exactly sure whose it was. His moment of surprise was enough for me. I pushed up and jumped over him. When I missed my chance to land a scratch on him, and he kicked me in the stomach, sending me back into the wall behind me. I dodged his next kick that was aimed for my head. I rolled out of the way and hopped onto my feet. I got into a ready stance and aimed for his head with my knee. I successfully kneed him in the nose, and more blood gushed out. He growled, and I smirked.

"Damn girl...! I rose you, and this is what you give me in return? I gave you everything you could've ever wanted, and then when you think the time is right, you try to eliminate me." He snarled. "You're either very smart, or incredibly stupid." He frowned angrily.

"I'm very grateful, if that makes you feel any better," I said as I sent a roundhouse kick to his side, throwing him towards another wall. I closed in on him and sent a punch his way, but he moved at last minute, and I ended punching through the wall. Damn, that was a brick wall!

"It doesn't, but thanks for trying." Isaiah feebly tried to move out of my way. I glared at him as I pulled out my silver dagger. I grabbed the part that I had wrapped up with thick tape. I was not about to touch the silver. Isaiah's wound in his chest was already starting to heal, and his blood had stopped flowing. I growled. Time for decapitation, I decided.

The swords were too far out of my way, and I had no idea how sharp they were in the first place. I cursed as I realized I would have to simply snap his neck. I stuck the dagger into his chest once again, and he was promptly immobile for a moment. In that time, I took his face into my hands gingerly.

Knowing I didn't have much time left, I frowned and did it already. I yanked sharply to the left, and then right. When I heard the loud snap, I pulled the dagger out of his chest and quickly hacked away at his neck. I couldn't stop till it was done, because I've realized from previous experiences that they can rebuild themselves.

It sucks.

I took a deep breath. I pulled the dagger out of him and wiped the blood off on his shirt. This was some messy shit. I opened the curtains and the sunshine spread in the room, and more importantly on the dead strigoi. Some of the light got on my skin and I hissed as I jumped out of the room.

I left. I fled back to my room, hiding under a hat, very tinted sunglasses, and thick clothing. It was hot out. I found my way back to my apartment (that Isaiah had no idea about, thankfully) where everything was dark and cool. I sighed as I began to strip all my clothing. I got into the hot shower and washed myself off. Once I got out, I looked in my full length mirror at myself.

I still had the same hazel eyes and long brown, nearly black hair. My body was still sexy as hell with my ample breasts, flat stomach, and mile long legs. I sighed at my complexion. I was considerably whiter than I had been when I was ten. When I was ten, I was considered exotic with my skin colouring. But now? I looked like a shut in with my tired eyes, tied up hair, and pasty skin. Or, I suppose, like a Moroi. Burrrn.

My stomach rumbled suddenly. Moroi... God they're tasty. All I thought about as I dressed was snacking on a Moroi. As I took a deep breath in, I realized how much I was craving one. I slid on a pair of black leggings and a creamy long sleeve V-neck. Since my apartment was chilly, I pulled on a pair of furry Uggs and a flowery scarf. I looked at my vanity mirror and then down at the desk. In the middle of it was a leather bracelet that Lissa made me. It's definitely old and super worn down, but I couldn't resist sliding it on my thin wrist. God, I was getting really skinny.

I turned around abruptly. I sniffed something mysterious. A short knock at the door sounded and I was pleasantly surprised. It smelled like a Moroi. Wait, what? How could this be? I licked my lips as I walked towards my bedroom door, and then down the hall to the front door. I paused before opening the door, but I knew they knew I was here, so I couldn't pretend I wasn't.

I gulped. Sensing only one person, I opened the door a crack. I looked out. A black haired Moroi. I glared at him. "What are you here for, uh?" I asked, looking cautiously around. I had gotten a sixth sense for danger nowadays.

He smiled. It didn't look very genuine. "I'm here for a survey." He paused and bit his lip. "Do you believe in gay rights?"

I jutted one hip out and planted a hand on my side. So it's this kind of survey? After staring at him for a good twenty more seconds before saying anything, I realized how he looked oddly familiar. "I..." I faltered. I knew him. I knew I did. Something was up and I knew it. "I'm sorry, I'm about to leave–"

"Please, ma'am, I'd like to know your input on gay rights. The government now adays is so obnoxious and judgmental. Please stay put," he demanded, and I noticed a bit of sweat breaking out on his forehead. I could practically smell his nervousness.

I smiled then. "That so?" The smile turned sickeningly sweet.

"Go! Go! Go!" I heard a feminine voice say, but it was far away, probably a couple floors down. And suddenly, there was a 6'7 man running at a speed that could probably be considered flying. And... He was a dhampir? More than fucking fishy. In a lightning fast movement, I pulled the Moroi to me and held him by the neck. The dhampir stopped in his tracks and glared at me. All around me was forgotten as I gazed into those eyes of the stranger, and I cursed myself for falling prey so easily to a mortal. Call me cocky.

The man was absolutely... Gorgeous. I didn't use that word loosely. Strigois didn't normally find beauty in things, and I did by no standards find this man beautiful. I found him alluring in a dark sort of way. I tilted my chin up and glared at him. He had almost shoulder length brown hair and dark, calculating chocolate brown eyes. I could practically count all his muscles under that tight black shirt. But I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on his looks.

"Stand down," I said, holding the Moroi in a choke hold. The boy in my arms gasped and clawed at my arms. When the boy had gone quiet and stopped squirming, and I assumed he had passed out, I realized how dreadfully wrong I was. I knew I sniffed danger.

The black haired stranger's hands clawed for my face, and when it was found, his fingers were scalding hot, like mini torches. I hissed, feeling the flesh of my cheek burning off. "How the–" When I was right about to drop him due to the horrible, sickening feeling of my skin frying, I heard another approaching voice.

"Wait!" called that same feminine voice from earlier. It, too, sounded oddly familiar. I looked towards the downstairs, completely loosing all tenseness. I knew that voice. I knew I did!

"No..." I whispered, and I saw the surprise on the Moroi's face. "No!" This time I screeched. She came running up the stairs, her long blond hair bouncing around after her as she ran. God, she was as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Except now she was older, if not more.

Lissa's face practically fell as she ran towards me. That's when Big Boy over there came in. He grabbed the Moroi out of my arms and threw him out of the way. He pushed me into my apartment and pulled Lissa in, then slammed the door shut.

This all happened in the matter of a second.

I was shocked as hell, and rendered useless. My whole body–hell, world, came crashing down in that second. Lissa was here! Wait, hadn't I been trying to get away from her? Wait, how the hell did she find me?

I tried to fight the enormous man, but he put up a good fight. I found myself realizing that it was ten times easier to fight the old man that is currently ash than it is to fight this guy. I snarled as he raked my face with his stake he pulled out of absolute nowhere.

After not even two minutes, the guy had me pressed down against the floor, holding my hands above my head while he sat on my legs. I screamed and cried out, my fangs now totally visible. Lissa was practically crying now. On all fours, she pressed her forehead against my chest.

"So it's true," she breathed. My fangs hid behind my lips, and I glanced at her, confused, but quickly cast a glare towards the tall Russian man atop me. She looked up and met my eyes. "You have been turned."

"Against my will," I quickly added.

"How long ago?" she inquired quickly and equally desperately.

I hissed as I felt the man shift on me. "Get your friend off of me and we'll chat."

"No, I'm sorry, Rose. But I've come here on a mission." My eyes widened. I noticed the large ass stake she pulled out of her pants.

"Lissa? You're here to kill me?" I hollered. I was so not in the mood. "Ah fuck. Great. Yeah, sure, I'd love to die a third time! I'm so used to it by now, that the whole thing will just feel like a pinch!" I said sarcastically, wishing I could throw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

Lissa shook her head as she sobbed. "No! I can change you, Rose. I swear. I swear! Take my hand. I can turn you back into a dhampir. Back to the way you used to be." The sincerity in her eyes spoke legions. "I've learned how. I've made a friend. I swear. I _promise_. Just trust me."

I had the sudden urge to glare at her. "Who says I want to be changed?" I gasped.

Lissa stopped crying all together and cocked her head to the side in somewhat confusion. "B-but... You just said you had been changed against your will. How did–"

I suddenly started to chuckle. "You have _no_ idea how good it feels to be strigoi. No idea."

"What are you saying, Rose? You can't even see beauty." Lissa's words shocked me.

I blinked. "Maybe so, but there are other advantages to being strigoi as opposed to being dhampir. Or even Moroi." Lissa looked like she was going to cry once again, and annoyance washed over me. I wished that she wouldn't make me angry. I wished that she would just go away, and never see me ever again. It would be better that way. I didn't need this baggage. I didn't want it.

Lissa finally found her tongue. "Look. You don't have a say in what I'm about to do. You can either accept it or... Or... Just accept it!" I growled.

But, when I realized I really didn't have a say in what she was about to do to me, I sighed. Plus, it's not like the mountain of a guy that's sitting on top of me is going to magically move. "Um, only on one condition." Lissa paused, apparently shocked. "Can he knock me out before it happens?" I said, jerking my chin towards the guy.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked in ridicule. Well, that's an exotic name if I've ever heard one. "Um, I guess he _could_..." she drew the word out and looked over at Dimitri, who looked as stoic as a statue. "But it isn't really like Dimitri to hit girls."

I snorted. "I'm _strigoi_. He's _trained_ to hit girls like me," I explained and looked into Dimitri's deep eyes. He looked like he felt bad for me. I glared up at him. "I don't want your pity."

"I'm going to do it now. And just so you know, it's going to sting a little bit," Lissa said. She paused for a second and looked a little dazed. "Actually, sorry. I just lied. It's going to feel like your body is eating it's self from the inside out."

My lips formed one long, tight line. Well, it didn't sound _that_ appalling. For instance, I've heard worse statements. "Does this '_fixing_' include pushing a stake through my heart?" I inquired. Lissa looked at Dimitri sullenly. He turned to me nodded.

"Includes a **lot** of stake through the heart," he said in a deep, husky voice. He had a hint of a Russian accent and I realized how sexy he sounded. Oh Jesus. I could've just died right then and there... Wow, I thought, what a super inappropriate joke to make at this point in time.

"Err, just try to relax," Lissa said, adding a bit of compulsion. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Did you honestly think that compulsion works on a strigoi?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, let's get this over with," I said in a bored tone.

"Three..." I met eyes with Lissa. She positioned the sharp end of the stake above my heart with Dimitri's guiding hand. "Two," I met eyes with a terrified looking Dimitri, "one."

Searing pain was the only thing that registered in my mind. I screamed until I felt like my lungs were going to burst.

* * *

><p>When we got to the airport, we quickly went through customs and then sat in the first class lounge. Dimitri was still out of it, and it was getting hard to keep him under control. Christian noticed me struggling and put his hand on my knee.<p>

"Liss, let him go. We'll... Very calmly explain to him what's going on. He won't mind that much," Christian said cautiously. I slowly let down my guard and then suddenly Dimitri slipped out of my grasp. He took a deep breath, and his pupils widened. He looked around, and then whipped around to face Christian who blatantly grinned at him, and I, who tried not to smile.

"Hey," I said in the most chill voice I could muster. "What's up, bud?"

"What the–where the hell are we? Why–?" he glared at me. "Your highness, you know I sincerely detest it when you use compulsion on me." I snorted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one does. But that sure as hell doesn't stop me from still doing it. Besides, how the hell was I supposed to get you to go along with this plan?" I asked, chuckling with Christian. I looked down and opened my purse. I pulled out a piece of paper and a small photograph.

"This is Rose," I said, handing him the photograph as Rose as a ten year old. "She's ten years old there, and here," I handed him the more recent picture. This one was a little blurry, but her face was clearly visible. "She's eighteen now. Long, dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. I'm... I'm not quite sure if she's still dhampir..."

Dimitri looked up at me in question. "I don't understand."

I took a deep breath and tried not to show signs of crying. "She's... There's a possibility that she's a strigoi now." Dimitri inhaled a sharp intake of breath. "Judging by this picture and her skin, that has happened. But I still have hopes she's the same," I said dreamily.

Who was I kidding?

"I thought vampires didn't show up in pictures?"

Dimitri glared at Christian. "It's not the time, Lord Ozera." Christian quickly backed off and hid behind me. I sighed and looked up at Dimitri with my big, green watery eyes.

Dimitri looked as if he understood now, and probably knew the truth. She was a strigoi. He patted me on the back. "It's okay, Lissa," he said in a soft tone. I chuckled a bit as more and more tears welled up in my eyes.

I looked up and met his eyes. "Thanks for calling me Lissa," I said and broke out into a smile. He smiled too, showing me his perfect, straight teeth. It wasn't often I saw those.

The woman in the front of the lounge called everyones' attention, saying the airplane was ready to take flight. The reason why we were flying in a regular plane rather than a royal jet was because simply, I wasn't supposed to be doing this. I have to play picture perfect queen at court, but when I leave, I am who I am.

We boarded the plane, and a good near ten hours later, we were exiting the plane and in a rental car. I gave Mikhail a call and he gave me directions to the area she was last saw by a dhampir stationed here. We walked around, deciding she either lived near Galata or Eminonu. There was the bay separating the two cities, but traveling with my credit card wasn't hard in the slightest.

As we entered Eminonu, Christian wondered aloud, "Is Rose even Turkish?"

It was silent for a moment. "Her mother is Scottish," Dimitri added. "But in her ten year old picture, she has a dark complexion. I would say yes. Or possibly some sort of pacific islander."

"Rose? A pacific islander?" I asked like the thought was crazy. "Oh, yeah I guess that would make sense." We entered a town square and although Christian wanted to walk around and tour, I had to tell him no. We were on a mission. Albeit we hadn't eaten or slept in nearly twenty-four hours, we had to troop on. Rose could leave any time.

It was about midday now. We asked around if anyone knew anyone like her, and in asking thirty-five people, only two had said they'd seen her before, though they had a haunted look in their eyes as they spoke.

Both people pointed towards the east, to the coast. They didn't give us a street name or area code, so we just winged it.

"That's Asia over there?" I asked Dimitri. We were on the coast where all the high-rise apartments were. I pointed towards the water to the east, as I turned to him. He nodded.

"Iraq," he said curtly. I turned to Christian.

"Cool," I said. I was about to make another comment when it all of a sudden hit me. The stench of strigoi. Although, this smell was mixed with one I knew all too well, even though it's been years since I've last smelt it. "She's this way," I said as I became serious and headed east.

* * *

><p>I want to give some thanks out <strong>VampGirl4EverandEver<strong> and **I love dimitri 1999 **for reviewing, favouriting, on author alert, _aaaand_ on alert for the story. You are the reason I write. (insert huge heart here.)

review? you guys are soo boss.


	4. My Queen

It was normal. Like I just woke up from some crazy, mind-warping dream. There were no hurricanes this time. No nothing.

And that's probably the main factor that scared me the most. Everything just felt too easy, like the calm before a storm. And when my eyes opened, the sun streamed in from above me, and let me tell you, it burned. Scorching. In a rash movement, I threw my hands over my face as if to deflect the sun from my face. I heard some shuffling... And... W-was that the noise of someone cocking a gun?

I looked around. What looked like some sort of an army had surrounded me. Searching through the crowd, I recognized a bunch of faces that looked just as surprised as I felt in that very moment. A loud, prominent voice broke me out of my daze, and before I could look for the face, I glanced up at the sky, only to be surprised that there was none. I was inside a large, wealthy looking room that had bright white lights everywhere. I lowered my arms, realizing that there was nothing to worry about. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What's–"

"Rose."

I knew that voice anywhere. I found the face easily. "Alberta?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't help but notice how much older she looked from the last time I'd seen her... But I guess eight years can do that to you. What used to be a middle aged woman with short, blond hair and bright eyes was now a late-fifties white haired, stressed out appearing woman. Oh, how time can change things.

"So you do remember." I searched the room for someone, something familiar. I noticed the black haired Moroi standing protectively beside Lissa, and the big man, Dimitri if I remember correctly, at her other side. "It's good you woke up. We were about to take matters into our own hands." I gulped, looking around the room with wide eyes.

"W–what? What's going on?" I asked, suddenly feeling very alone and... scared. Terrified, actually. What's with all this? I feel tingly, and when I stretched out my arms to assess my physical state, I gasped in awe. "What's happened to me?" I glanced around, surprised that I was allowed to scream at my elders without any scolding. "Anyone care to explain?" I shouted some more; my voice sounded shrill and weak. And scared, I wanted to add, but I refused to think that way.

"Rose," Lissa said in a calming voice. A bit of charm was added, and I was suddenly thankful I didn't loose my temper nor place completely. All became silent, and I noticed Alberta bowing before looking up to Lissa. She was practically sitting on a throne, like a queen. Wait... We're in the throne room...

"Where's Tatiana?" I knew she would be right there to punish me. But... For what? I wondered to myself. My skin was considerably tanner. Had Lissa been right? Had I been restored to my natural dhampir self? Someone tell me what the hell is going on!

"Tatiana's been deceased for about seven or eight months," Lissa explained a little sullenly. I frowned.

"Then what's going on? Why are there a ton of people pointing guns at me? I feel like a queen should be inserted here if there are guns involved," I said matter-of-factly. Lissa smiled warmly and the black haired kid chuckled. Dimitri looked stoicly past me. I decided I didn't like him.

"Rose... I'm queen now," Lissa said as she hopped off her chair in the front of the room and began to approach me. As if on cue, everyone held their breaths as she came closer and closer. Alberta started to say something, but Lissa turned to her and let her have it. "Enough! I have restored Rose back to a dhampir." I looked up at her with wide eyes as she came only feet from me. Dimitri came rushing with strigoi speed right behind her and stationed himself at her hip.

So that was what all this was about. I suddenly understood. Last night... Or was it last night? The searing pain... All the emotions hitting me one at a time. I felt, like what I wanted to say as, normal. Essentially.

I pushed off from the chair I sat in and took a step forward, and in that one second, three things happened. First, Lissa flinched. Second, Dimitri took her place and stood like a stone wall in front of me. And last, I realized I was fucking chained.

I plopped back down in my chair, and that breath that everyone appeared to be holding? It all wooshed out in one fluid noise, echoing in the whole room. I growled and ripped at the chains. "What am I?" I demanded, glaring directly at Dimitri. "Some kind of dog!"

Dimitri watched me with hard, unwavering eyes. "You cannot be trusted. Please calm yourself and sit down."

Oh God, that voice. It sounded ten times sexier now that I heard it. When I thought about it, the last time I heard it, when he spoke, it sounded like I had ear plugs in and couldn't hear him correctly. But now, the accent, the tone. Everything. Everything just sounded so much clearer. Huskier, lower. Like warm chocolate melting in your mouth. To put it simply: It made my knees weak. I was glad I was sitting down.

"I... I don't understand. Just yesterday, I was... I was s–strigoi." My face scrunched up in disgust. Saying the word now sounded so dirty. So unrefined. I didn't even like the sound of it. "And now I'm a dhampir. I'm the way I was before...?"

Looking up at Dimitri now with my big brown eyes, I could see him stiffen. His eyes spoke otherwise. They warmed, as if he wanted to pull me to him and cuddle, and tell me everything was going to be alright. I decided I was okay with that.

Lissa then spoke. "Please, everyone. Further investigation can happen later. Please," she pleaded. "I would like to talk to Rose alone, if you don't mind." She added a compulsion induced smile at the end, and people didn't have to be asked twice. They were out. Soon enough, it was Lissa, Dimitri, the black haired Moroi, and me.

"Rose, this is–"

"Christian Ozera." I gasped. I remembered him, I knew it. I lifted a chained hand and pointed to him. "I picked a fight with you when we were nine." It was all coming back to me. "I pulled your hair and called you a fatass. Oh my God."

Christian looked peeved as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. "I was _not_ fat. I may have been a little chubby, but that's an entirely different term."

I laughed out loud. "I remember that day. I did that because you stepped on my new shoes that my..." I paused. I met eyes with everyone in the room. Lissa, Christian, then Dimitri. I tried and tried, but unfortunately, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Where's my mom?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Y–your mom..." Christian said and twiddled his fingers. "Funny thing... hehe... Right." He abruptly turned to Lissa. "Hey, Liss, want to tell her?"

My eyes widened ten fold. "What's happened to my mother?" I shouted, surprised at my tone. I may have hated my mother when I was ten, and she was completely off my mind my whole strigoi experience, but now, there was no one I wanted more. Not even Lissa. Or Dimitri.

"Nothing, just..." Lissa began.

"She's... Taking it slow," Dimitri said softly. He met my eyes, then kneeled before me to match my height.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked in a harsh tone, embarrassed that my voice cracked a little. I blushed. A tear slipped out of my left eye. I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of a jacket that definitely didn't belong to me. I hated to have people see me cry... And I hadn't done it in so long. It felt... Good. Relaxing. Like slowly my wrongs were being flushed away.

More and more tears just like the first one began streaming down my face then. I could even stop them if I tried. It was horrible; I was a crying, snotty, bleary eyed mess. And to top it off, I began wailing. Seeing me like this must've been hard for Lissa, and she ordered Dimitri to take me out of my shackles. Nothing made me happier. "Let's take you back to your room so that you can rest, 'kay?" Lissa asked in a sweet tone. Christian stared at me like I had gone mad, and Dimitri gazed at me with a compassionate look in his eyes. I started walking, but suddenly felt so woozy and tired that I didn't have it in me to move my legs at all.

"I got it," came his rich and velvety, slightly accented voice. Then I was lifted into warm, comfy arms.

* * *

><p>"I dunno. It's early. Should we tell her?"<p>

"Liss, you're acting like her mom _died_ or something." Christian. I could tell that was definitely Christian.

"Well, yeah, but she hasn't seen her mother in eight years, and well, I mean her state is a bit shocking, let's be honest."

"I'll tell her if you don't want to, Your Highness."

"Dimitri... Do you have some sort of short term memory? What do I keep say–"

"Hate to ruin your fun guys, but, I was kinda trying to sleep over here," I muttered loud enough for them all to hear. I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes a crack to see them. They were all sitting at a table about seven or so feet away from my bed.

"And Sleeping Beauty finally decides to wake up."

It took everything out of me to not throw a book or something at his head. "Shut up, fatass."

"You know, that is really hurtful."

"Rose," Dimitri's voice cut both of us off. I stopped smirking, and Christian un-crossed his arms from over his chest. Wow, he really was defensive about his weight.

"How're you feeling?" Lissa asked. She got up immediately and approached my bedside. I smiled up at her.

"Just fine," I lied. If there was one thing that I was good at, it was lying. It was compulsive and uncontrollable, but guess what? I wouldn't want to live any other way.

"You know," Lissa began, taking a seat by my knees, "you were talking in your sleep. That means you're stressed. Too much anxiety." Lissa's face became compassionate, almost like a mother's. I wanted to smile. I wanted to tell her I was fine, my whole world was fine. But those would just be more and more lies.

I furrowed my eyes at her. "What was I saying?" I asked in a small voice. I quickly cleared my throat. I could vaguely remember a dream. Everything was just fuzzy. Lissa sighed and turned to Dimitri, who she nodded over.

"A lot, actually." Lissa smiled. Dimitri walked over and kneeled by my bedside. "Mostly about your mom, then there was someone named Isaiah, and surprisingly, Dimitri." I turned to Dimitri. My cheeks heated up considerably. Uhh...

I snorted and laughed falsely. "Wow. Weird, right?" I laughed to myself, hoping everyone else would join in. Let me tell you, no one did.

Lissa eyed me, but then nodded. "Anyway, about your mom..." I instantly shut up. "So, several years ago, she came to visit the Academy." I nodded for her to continue. "She wondered where you were... Or, rather, demanded. When she came up empty, she went crazy. Like, bat-shit crazy. Freaked out, left without her charges, got into a car crash, got brain damage, was in a coma for a while, then woke up with total amnesia."

There was dead silence. No one said anything.

I clicked my tongue. "Car crashes seem so redundant now a days. You know what would be cool? A plane crash." I nodded as I imagined two planes blowing up in the sky.

"Rose! Don't get distracted."

"What?" I asked, flinching away at her tone. "I'm sorry. Where is she now?" I asked, scratching my arm uncomfortably.

"Some where in the East Coast. She's retired. Well, retired from being a guardian. She lives in a human community now. I'm sure she'll be absolutely thrilled to see you," Lissa said, cocking her head to the side so that her hair fell over one shoulder.

I began to laugh, but it got caught in my throat and a strangled noise came out. "Yeah. Because, even though she had total amnesia, she'll definitely remember me," I said sarcastically. I laid my head back down on my pillow and took a deep breath. "Well isn't life grand?" I asked. Lissa looked like she wanted to say something, but probably didn't know how to put it. I didn't wait for her. I spoke what was on my mind. "First I get in a car crash. I die. Then, some-fucking-how, I wake up and I'm totally fine. Next thing I know? I get kidnaped and I'm awakened by this crazy, old strigoi guy and we move to Turkey. Eight amazing years later, I'm returned to my natural dhampir state, only to find out my best friend is queen and my mom is fucking bat-shit crazy. I don't know about you guys, but this sounds _great_."

"Rose, come on..." Lissa looked vexed, but I could tell she was trying not to smile. "Is that really what happened? I mean, why did you leave in the first place?"

I took a deep breath. "After seeing what happened, and realizing what a miracle had happened to me, I knew I wouldn't be able to look at you ever again without reminding myself what had happened that night..." I shrugged. "I guess I was just a coward, now that I think about it. But hey, I was ten. What did you expect? For me to be chill about the whole thing?"

Lissa rose her eyebrows. "I guess."

From the table, Christian began to talk. "I would have been chill."

"Yeah, because you would be used to your family dying around you," I said with the roll of my eyes.

"You are seriously hurtful," Christian said as he dropped his cheek to the palm of his hand and looked away. Lissa smiled sadly at him and turned back to me, but her attention was quickly redirected to Dimitri when he spoke.

"I have a question... If you don't mind, Roza, err, Rose," he said awkwardly. I cocked a brow, but other than him giving me the wrong name, I beckoned him to continue. "If you were... Changed at ten, and have been a strigoi for the past eight years... How did your body, err, develop over that time?" he asked. Dimitri was by no means an open man.

I smiled a man eating smile at him, and I saw him visibly gulp. "You mean, where did I get these amazing tits and ass?"

Lissa gasped and slapped my arm. I quickly recoiled and rubbed the red spot. She held her hand out to gesture to Dimitri. His face was _totally_ priceless. "Rose, he's so innocent!"

I snorted. "Innocent, my ass," I looked over to Dimitri and propped my head up on my elbow. "He looks like he likes it rough." I got a laugh from Christian for that. Dimitri turned a little red. I leaned forward, thankful that he was kneeling before me, and stopped inches from his face. I looked deep into his seemingly unfaltering eyes. They lowered before coming back up to my face. "Ha! He totally just checked out my–"

"Rose! Just answer his question," Lissa demanded, her cheeks turning a cute rosy colour. I laughed and rolled back into bed, throwing the covers up to my neck and cuddling underneath their warmth.

"Mmm, fine." I shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I mean, Isaiah always said I was a little different; he said he could sense it when he first met me. And, for some reason, I think he was right." I met Lissa's confused eyes. "When I woke up that night, I watched as the hole in my stomach closed up. I could _feel_ it happening. And after I ran off, I started hearing... Weird things in my head. Like Alberta's voice, and these dark brown eyes." I met eyes with Dimitri, and a little sense of Deja Vu came over me. I shook the thought off and continued. "And they kept saying... Lissa! Lissa! And then there was something right before I got changed, it was kinda scary," I admitted. "I heard, if I remember correctly which I'm pretty damn sure I do, it was something like, '_You believe me, don't you? I knew you would. I know you trust me.'"_

Everyone looked at me. Christian's look was blank, but Lissa and Dimitri had their jaw on the ground. They were blanching. "Shadow-kissed!" Lissa shouted suddenly.

"Ah, God, Liss. Don't shout, you're giving me a headache," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"No, Rose, you were shadow-kissed!" Lissa said equally as loudly. "Like, legit, you were shadow-kissed. We had a bond!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure we did. I don't understand any of this, but it's all good. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to take another nap."

"Nuh-uh. You're coming with me." Lissa grabbed my arm and yanked me up. Damn, for a Moroi, she was pretty powerful.

"Oww! No, I'm tired!"

"Just get up, we need to make a quick visit. Dimitri, can you help me?" Lissa asked him with big eyes. Dimitri turned to me. My eyes bulged.

"No, no, no!" Dimitri cast the covers off of me and hoisted me up over his shoulder. I screamed in alarm. "What are you? Some kind of fire-fighter wantabe?" I yelled.

"You're still weak. I'm doing you a favor." I snorted.

"So now I'm weak? And Christian was saying I'm the hurtful one."

"You are," Christian called from the table, but he was scooting out now and standing up. "No denying it." I sent him a fierce glare, and I'll be damned if the kid flinched.

"Ha!" I pointed a finger at him. "Pussy!"

"Rose!" Lissa shouted. "Don't make me ask Dimitri to spank you."

I blanched. I couldn't see Dimitri's face right now, but I'm sure he was probably stoic like usual. "Yeah because we all know he'll hate doing that," Christian muttered. It was actually really stupid of him to say that since everyone in this room has heightened senses.

I craned my neck so I could see him. "I respect you for saying that." Wow this hurt my neck. "Hey, Dimitri, turn so I can give the pyro a high-five!"

Apparently, Dimitri wasn't listening, or he was just a total dumbass, because he turned the opposite way, towards Lissa. And, in the process, hit my head against the door frame. "OW! Fuckin'A, Dimitri!"

Dimitri gasped, and if I heard correctly, stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry!"

"Like hell you are, you–"

"Stop bickering," Lissa said in her most queenly voice, and I admit it, I was a little scared of her in that moment. I shut up. "We have to hurry to meet with Rhonda!"

"Hold up, babe, I need to grab a jacket," Christian said and ran further into the room, where I guessed the walk-in closet was. Oh, well that would make sense. The room was seriously nice. Like, five star hotel nice. And Lissa's queen, right? Yeah. Makes sense.

"Um, speaking of clothing..." I pulled at the shirt I was wearing. "Who changed me?" I turned to Lissa who stood there silently.

"What? Don't look at me." I gasped.

"Where did Pyro go? I'm going to beat the shit out of–"

"Just to save you the trouble and effort, I'm just going to put it out there that I did it," Dimitri said with a deep breath.

"Is that another weak joke?" I asked, anger bubbling up inside of me. But I paused dead in my tracks. "Wait, did you just say what I think you said?" Lissa and Dimitri were in the elevator now. I turned to Lissa. "Oh my God! You let a potential pervert undress me?" I demanded.

"Okay, Rose, you need to calm down. I've known Dimitri for eight years now. He's reliable. The last thing you need to worry about is if Dimitri is a "Potential pervert". Trust me." One thing I realized was how little trust I had in people nowadays. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my chest, though it was a little hard being upside down and all...

Five minutes and tons of odd stares later, we had arrived in a small building. We took an elevator down some levels, and after a moment, I realized we were in a spa.

"Aw, Liss, thanks for thinking of me–"

"We're not going to the spa," Lissa answered quickly. I made loud groans of protest and attracted even more stares. _Yey_.

"Queen Lissa?"

We all paused and turned around. Dimitri included, meaning I got flipped the other way. I grabbed his bicep and pushed myself to the side of him so I could get a peek at the owner of that voice.

"Hey, Ambrose, how're you doing?" Lissa asked in that melodic voice, though I could tell that on the inside, she wanted to complete her mission.

"I'm fine, and you?" He had a nice smile. And nice abs, I noticed, since he was wearing that tight blood red v-neck tee, I could see everything. And let me tell you, mama likes. "And what's up with the upside down girl?" he asked, lifting his hand to quickly gesture to me as he chuckled. My vision was almost getting covered thanks to my boobs falling out of my shirt.

"Yeah, what's up with her? Maybe you should put her down..." I said in a mock voice of Christian's low one. Everyone turned to me with a brow raised. Dimitri included. "Oh my gosh! Christian is soo right! Maybe you guys should let me down..."

Lissa made eye contact with Dimitri, and in a rhythmic movement, he let me down onto my feet. I became dizzy from the sudden rush of blood from my head to my feet, and nearly fell over. Thanks to Dimitri's strong hands clutching my shoulders and righting me, I didn't make a fool out of myself.

"Okay, I'll forgive you guys if someone makes me a sandwich," I said, looking from Dimitri to Lissa to Christian to Ambrose. No one said anything until Ambrose smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll have one delivered to you. By the way, my name is Ambrose," he said and stuck his hand out.

Oh. I guess this is the part where I put mine in his and shake. And reveal my name. Hopefully not everyone knew it around here. "Rose Hathaway," I said quickly and gave him a firm shake. His smile drooped, and he looked to Lissa in question. He let go of my hand and took a step back. I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Say it. I'm a strigoi," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ambrose snorted. "If all strigoi look like you, then I admit I have a growing fetish for them," he said with a wink and went on the opposite way we were. "I'll get that sandwich delivered to you," he added.

As we began on our way again, I whispered to Lissa, "How does he know where we're going?"

Lissa glanced at me, but didn't stop walking. Although I didn't want to put myself down, I was feeling a bit weak. All this walking was making me tired. "I go to Rhonda a lot; Rhonda is Ambrose's aunt." Right when I was about to ask what exactly we were going to this 'Rhonda' for, Lissa told me. "She's... Like a fortune teller."

When we got there, Lissa knocked on the door before entering. An about forty year old woman looked up and smiled brightly. She held a striking resemblance to her nephew.

"Oh, my queen! How can I help you?"

* * *

><p>A little cliffhanger... Although nothing really is happening... Bleh. I have sprained fingersss... this suckss... Every time I look at them I want to throw up and then eat it. Okay not really... They're like seriously green, blue &amp; purple. Not very attractive.<p>

Thanks to **annodomini5070** for telling me that I posted ch 3 twice; yes, I'm a dumbass. I know. Plus, I like how it's all the same four people reviewing on every chapter. I love reading new names in my reviews and I like giving them credit if they have a lot of good stuff to say! I'm liking where this story is headed; and just an update, I can forsee probably about ten chapters? More or less. I going to try and mix in some drama... so _stay tuned_! I always wanted to say that.

also, um, communities anyone? how do those work? because my stories aren't in any of them and i kind of _want_ them to be in them... help?


	5. Ho Stretch

"How long did you say I was asleep?" I asked with wide eyes. We were all sitting around a circular table with, (how cliche) one of those clear glass balls in the center. You know, the ones that supposedly are magic and tell you answers? Yeah. Those.

Lissa bit her lip and let it slowly slide through her teeth. "A week and a half. It's not that bad, if you think about it. I took you to the hospital here at court and made sure you were healthy. I'm not really sure why you were sleeping so long. It was kind of like a mini-coma."

Christian shrugged. "Or just a coma," he added.

"You have no idea how many times the queen has come to me to tell me how much she missed you. We are all very thankful that you returned." Rhonda paused. "Some more than others," she said with a reassuring smile.

My lips formed a tight, straight line and I nodded. "No harm no foul," I said. "It makes me feel more like a rebel, so it's all good to be _kinda_ wanted."

Christian fake coughed. "No one," cough, "wants you," cough, "here," he coughed some more, and even in between his words to make it sound more discreet. I turned to him and glared.

"Anyway," Lissa said, elbowing Christian in the ribs. "We came here for a reason. I was wondering if you could give Rose a reading of some sort?"

"Oh! Sure thing." Rhonda turned to me. "Give me your hands, Sweetie." I cautiously slipped out my semi-sweaty hands and reached out to her. Her hands were surprisingly warm and hard. I didn't comment, however.

She first examined both of them, and after a moment, she decided my right hand was the more 'dominant' one. I don't really speak hand reading language, and blatantly didn't really believe in it at all, but what the hell. It was pretty much a free hand massage. I'm in.

She held them and then laid them flat on the table, and then further examination. She nodded every now and then, showing her acceptance or something. Rhonda muttered lots of words like, "Hmm," and "Interesting," and such. I met eyes with everyone around the table and exchanged looks.

"I can tell a lot about your personality because of your hands, but it's my understanding that to find out your personality wasn't the reason for your trip." She looked up and smiled. "I understand that you have gone through a lot, particularly in the previous seven to eight years of your life. That's where most of the stress marks on your hand come from. Lots of death hangs on your shoulders."

I gulped.

"But can you know for sure if she's a dhampir?" Lissa asked.

Rhonda chuckled. "Oh, honey. Is this what you came here for? It's clearly apparent that she's no longer a strigoi! And anyone who doesn't believe it just by looking at her must have some mental problems." She tapped her fingers to her head and smiled. "Show me your canines," she ordered, but in a soft tone.

I lifted my lips up on either side of my mouth and showed them my teeth. Rhonda smiled some more and gestured to my mouth to Lissa. "Tell any non-believer to look at that, and I bet my salary that they will know the truth."

"You really believe that there's no strigoi left in me?" I asked cautiously and a little bit sheepishly.

Rhonda shrugged. "I believe there possibly might be remnants of your previous life inside of you somewhere, but nothing physical that makes you an evil creature of the night," she said with a smile. Damn, I wish I could smile this much and not want to stick a fork in my eye.

"Is there anything else you need?" Rhonda asked politely.

Lissa shook her head. "No, but thank you so much for your services. I deeply appreciate you." She reached for her purse and began to pull her wallet out when Rhonda stopped her.

"Oh, gosh. Stop. This one is on the house." She sent a wink my way. I smiled in return.

"Oh, well, if you say so. Thanks again, Rhonda. I hope to see you soon," she said as she stood up. We all got up and headed for the doors. Right as we opened them to leave, Ambrose was standing there with a large BLT with my name on it.

x**X**x

"I've only been to the court once as a school field trip," I explained as I took a big bite out of my sandwich. "When I was eight." I hoped no one cared that I was chewing with my mouth open.

"Oh, God. I remember that. You made me come with you to the "bathroom"," Lissa used air quotes as she chuckled. "And we explored all the buildings in search for the cafeteria because you didn't want vegetarian food."

"Vegetarian food?" Christian asked. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah, our class had some, uhm, chunky kids, so our teacher decided we should all eat vegetarian. It was really gross food, really." Lissa made a grossed-out face and I laughed.

"That was fun... Oh, the good old days... Back when the most fun thing to do around the academy was bug the shit out of Stan and play video games in the commons... I miss them," I said, ending on a more serious note.

"Liss, your meeting..." Christian nudged Lissa's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Queens are never late," he added.

"Crap! That's right. Rose, Dimitri, Christian and I need to be off! I'll meet up with you later; Dimitri has my number. Dimitri, take good care of her," she said, looking him in the eye as she scurried off with Christian to some big buildings while trying to look 'queenly'.

I turned to look at Dimitri. "To be rudely honest," I said, meeting his eye, "I totally forgot you were here."

Dimitri 'tsk' ed and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You know I love it when people are rudely honest," he said sarcastically as he started slowly walking.

I laughed softly. "Well sorry, you're just so quiet. Like, is it even normal to be so quiet to the extent where people forget about you?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you were the only one who forgot about me, Rose," he said, taking a sidelong glance at me.

"How old are you?" I suddenly asked. I surprised even myself. I jammed my hands in my pockets and looked anywhere but at him.

"I am twenty-five next December."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. "Can you train me?" Dimitri stopped also and looked at me.

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried hard not to smile. "Train you?"

"Yeah, well because, you kind of got me thinking... About the whole 'weak' thing–"

Worry flashed over Dimitri's features. "Roza, I really didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it truly wasn't my intent."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Roza?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. It was a pretty name, but it wasn't mine.

"O–oh, err, I meant to say Rose, it's just, Roza is your name in Russian. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable–"

"No," I said, a smile forming on my lips. So it _was_ my name. "I like it. Keep it." I looked up at him with a small smirk on my lips. "_Soo_, can you?"

"Can I?–Yes. I would love to, Roza." The way he looked at me in that one moment was so mesmerizing that I thought time froze. I thought that everything had paused, because I'm pretty sure I forgot to keep breathing. "But," he broke our gaze and looked down before meeting my eyes once again. "I'm afraid you're not going to like it," he admitted sheepishly.

I chuckled. "Yeah? And why's that?" I wondered.

"It's going to be boring. Lot's of running, working out, yoga, etcetera, before we get to do anything exactly fun to your standards."

"How do you know my standards? Maybe I like boring," I said with a smirk.

"I can tell, Roza; I know you cannot and won't settle for boring."

I took a deep breath. "Well, at least I think I may like boring. That's kind of how things have... been, you know?" I scrunched up my face. "You... You do believe that I'm back to the way I was... right?" I asked, looking over to him.

Dimitri laughed, and it was a deep, loving noise. It made sensations of hot and cold run down my spine. "The fact that you've cried, that you're opening your heart to me, the fact that you care once again. That is all proof that you're human once again. Or... At least half human," he paused to wink at me. "There is no doubt in my mind that you have been restored," he concluded, dropping his large, warm hand on my shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know why... But it's really important to me that you believe, that you know what I really am; even if I'm not so sure myself," I said truthfully. My cheeks heated up considerably, and I contemplated running away from him. Wow, I realized, that was really kind of embarrassing, throwing my heart at him like that.

I looked up at Dimitri, only to be surprised at the shock on his face. He noticed me watching him, and instantly relaxed his face. "Oh, Roza." He slid the hand that was once on my shoulder around my neck and then dropped it to my waist where he pulled me tightly to him. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head at his flamboyancy. "You truly are amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks." The smile didn't leave my face. Oh God, I was smiling like a fool now. The whole time we were walking, Dimitri didn't remove his hand. That is, until someone he must've known came into view.

A woman gasped. "Is that you, Dimka?" she asked in a very high, feminine voice. She stood tall, maybe around six feet, with long, shiny black hair and electrifying blue eyes. They looked a lot like Christians', and something told me the two were probably related. "Oh my gosh! It _is_!" she squealed and ran full force towards us.

Dimitri retracted his arm from around me and caught the girl in his arms. A flash of jealousy manifested in me and for a second all I saw was red. The girl didn't let go. Like, seriously, after almost a minute of just hugging him, she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I've been looking all over for you, silly!"

_Wow_, I've never seen someone so blatantly into someone else. Well it's quite obvious that this woman wears her heart on her sleeve. When I got a better look at her, I noticed a large scar starting from her right eye to the corner of her lip. Huh, talk about unfortunate. She had paper white skin, and it was clear she was a Moroi.

"Tasha. Hey, how are you?" he asked, a charming smile pulling on his lips. Oh God, I'll be damned if that isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen. To know it wasn't directed towards me was heartbreaking.

"I'm great! Especially now that I've found you," she said with a seductive smile. It was only then that I think she noticed me. I caught her eye, and she turned the slightest bit. Her whole face fell. "Oh." It was like she saw a rat in her house; that was the amount of horror on her face.

I rose my eyebrows. "Yeah, hey. Thanks for noticing me," I said with a sarcastic smile. Tasha must've decided then and there that she didn't like me, because from that point on, she was _all smiles_.

"Oh, gosh! I didn't even see you, I'm so, so, so sorry! My name is Natasha Ozera, but you can call me Tasha. I'm Christian's aunt, by the way."

Yeah. I could tell. Though Moroi were supermodel tall and thin, and didn't age till about their fifties and sixties, I could see (beneath the mounds of make up) under Tasha's eyes were dark rings. And she had smile lines around her mouth and eyes. She looked to be about thirty to thirty-five.

"Cool. I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway," I said with a smirk. Tasha gasped and jumped back a bit, into Dimitri's arms, let me add. How staged.

"Oh." She lowered her eyes and refused to meet mine again. "Interesting, I've got to go." Tasha turned to meet eyes with Dimitri where she smiled that man eating smile again. "I'll catch you later," she said before skipping off.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Okay, I thought, how can I ask him questions about her without sounding like an annoying, whiney, jealous girl? Um, let's see. There is no way.

"Who was she?" I asked in the most calmest voice I could muster. It apparently didn't sound too bad, because Dimitri merely shrugged and continued to walk. "Despite the obvious?"

"Just a friend," he said casually, walking straight. I looked down at my hands and pretending to examine them as I secretly let out a deep breath. "I've known her since I was about nine, so you could say we're pretty close." Pretty _close?_

I refrained from saying anything, and to calm myself, I counted to ten in my head._ She's nothing_, I reminded myself, _she's just his friend that he's known for a long time. Got it_?

I decided to drop the subject, and in the process, making me look less guilty for being jealous.

We made it to a building where a couple of people were currently occupying. It was a work out place, and there were only dhampirs here. I made sure not to make eye contact with anyone as I followed Dimitri to the back where there were a couple mats on the floor; it was obvious we were going to do yoga or some sort of stretching.

Thankfully, the area was a little more secluded, and only a door led to the more populated room next to us. "Right, so," Dimitri began, placing his hands on his hips and jerking his chin at the mats on the floor. "Want to pick up a mat and we can begin? I'll go easy on you. Usually I test people by seeing how fast they can run."

I gulped. Running was not something I felt like doing. Although it felt like a day ago that I was strigoi, my muscles were weaker and not very prominent. "For eight years I was trained by one of the worst strigois out there. But for some reason, I want to crawl into a hole and never be found again when you mention running," I mused aloud.

Dimitri chuckled. "Well, you _have_ been out for a week and a half. I wouldn't be surprised if in that time your body has dissolved all its muscle," Dimitri said with a shrug. It still shocked me that I had been in a coma after being changed. "I'm sure it took a lot to be changed from something so dark and evil into something very pure and, well, beautiful." Dimitri had a distant look in his eye, and I blushed when he called me beautiful.

"T–thanks," I muttered. "A part of me is glad that I wasn't awake to feel the effects of being restored." I shuddered. "Kind of scares me really," I admitted. I rubbed my arm as I sat down, putting both legs in front of me and leaned forward so that my hands could touch the bottoms of my shoes. Well, not exactly my shoes, but the ones I was wearing.

"Oh, and by the way, sorry for calling you a potential pervert," I said, looking away as my cheeks heated.

Dimitri turned to me and smiled genuinely. "It wasn't a problem. With that body of your's, I might as well be becoming a potential pervert," he said. Whoa!

I totally blanched.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing I knew, it was that Rose was one beautiful being. From her long, silky burnt chestnut hair to her cute, pink finger tips, Rose was one hundred percent alluring. But every time I thought about how gorgeous and handsome she was, I realized how wrong it was for me to think that.<p>

Rose is eighteen. I'm twenty-four. And if you can't count, that's a _seven year_ difference.

I stopped smiling suddenly, and allowed my face to drop. I didn't want to develop a relationship with Rose. I didn't need it. Okay, maybe I _did_ want it, but then again, I didn't need it.

As I looked at her now, her big, almond shaped eyes watching my every move. Their bright, hazel color dizzying when I looked into them too long. I gulped and averted my eyes to the window. With my heightened senses, I could see into the darkness; it was drizzling slightly. I pursed my lips.

"Let's get this going," I said as I sat down across from her.

"Take my hands?" Rose asked, handing me her hands. I took them, noting their soft and warmness, and pulled slightly forward so that her forehead was almost touching her knee. A loud pop from her back sounded and Rose moaned in ease. "Yess..."

Oh God, I could get used to that noise emitting from her. A strange growling noise escaped my throat, and I cleared it so it wouldn't be easily detected by Rose. She let go of my hands to straighten her posture, and I was a little reluctant to let go. I did, however, to not be suspected of any reluctance.

"To stretch, I normally start with my core, and then working my way out. Legs and arms last," Rose said, sitting up and rotating herself so that she was suddenly on her stomach. She did a trunk lift and then placed her arms under her, easily lifting herself up. She looked at me as she did so with a questioning expression. "Aren't you going to do some too? C'mon old man, let's plank!"

I ignored her enthusiasm and maneuvered myself so that I was mirroring her position. She smiled at me. "Let's see who can go the longest."

"You're digging your own grave... But I accept," I said, a mischievous look in Rose's eye when I looked up to meet her. I have to admit, seeing that thrilled me a little.

"Starting... now!" I lifted myself up. I had a strong abdomen, and my impressive six-pack was proof of that. I hated to boast about myself, but when it comes to Rose, I might just change a little.

The first three minutes were cake, but by the fourth, visible sweat formed on Rose's brow. This caused me to smirk. She noticed and glared harshly at me. "What's your problem?"

"Is this becoming difficult?" I asked, the smirk becoming more prominent as well as gallant. "You can always back out..." I suggested, trailing off.

"No!" Rose yelled quickly, her cheeks blushed at her own audiacy. "I mean, all I have to do is distract myself. Yeah, this is going to be easy. You're going to cry like a bitch when I win," she said with her own sly smirk. "Where were you born?"

I groaned, my elbows were starting to dig into the mat. "Baia, Russia." I paused, assessing her state. It wasn't my intent to over work her. "And you?"

"Umm," Rose muttered. She was getting frustrated that this was so easy for me. Six minutes had easily gone by. "I was born somewhere in Turkey... But I attended Vlad's when I was four..." she spoke slowly. "Thanks to the workaholic mother," she said, lifting her eyebrows in exasperation.

"My mother didn't work," I admitted, sighing. "My mother was a stay-at-home. She didn't care much for becoming a guardian, and my grandmother enforced that." I didn't really know why I was sharing all this information with Rose, but as I ran my mouth all the more, I felt closer and closer to her. It was strangely soothing.

"I wish I had a mother like that..." Rose sighed, a dreamy look in her eye. "I didn't develop good social skills, that's why I was such a troubled child." She lifted her eyebrows and blew out a breath of air. Rose must've caught herself off guard, because she quickly wiped the look off her face and glared at me. "Any chance you feel like you're about to die?"

I smiled genuinely and shook me head. "Not a chance."

She snorted. "Ha. Same here. I could go all day," she said, flipping her head so that her long bangs got out of her way.

I hissed, trying desperately to ignore the sudden aching in my arms. I was heavy. I tried my hardest not to look up at Rose, because any sudden movement could be admitting defeat to her.

But when I slightly lifted my head and peered over my hair in front of my face I spied on her. And, holy fucking cow, those tits.

Rose was looking down, holding her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white. I could see the sweat on her forehead accumulating. Her face was red; what I could see of it. But, damn, her breasts were spilling out of her simple white V-neck tee. They were such a gorgeous colour; as was the rest of her skin. Also, they were quite shapely. The T-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination, as it was nearly see through. Possibly the reason why I decided to dress her with it...

"D–Dimitri..." Rose mumbled, bringing my out of my thoughts. My cheeks heated when I heard her talk in _that_ voice. "I quit. I quit." With that, she collapsed onto her stomach in a heap, hitting her chin on the mat in the process. She moaned in wariness. Thanks to that one, husky and sexy noise, I can't even begin to explain the explicit images that formed in my mind.

I chuckled and allowed myself down, taking a deep breath as I did so. Thank God, I thought to myself. Nearly twelve minutes had passed, and I wasn't so sure how much longer I was going to last. And I sure as hell was not about to allow a cocky eighteen year old to show me up. Especially when it came to my specialty: working out.

"Nicely done. I applaud you for lasting that long, it must've been tough," I said, smirking at her dead-like dramatization. "It wasn't so bad."

"Oh my God, you're kidding me right? I did that for like twenty-minutes!"

"Actually, it was only eleven and a half."

"Actually," Rose said, nearly cutting me off as she sat up, "it was like a life time to me, so stop showing off!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I said, holding my hands up and chuckling. "Any other stretches you need help with?" I asked, suddenly wondering what other situations I could get myself into that included Rose.

Rose made a contemplating face, and stood up. "Well, there's one stretch that feels _soo_ good," she said, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I mentally prodded myself for not blushing or doing any sort of thing that would give away how badly she was getting to me. "Here, let me show you," she said, getting on all fours once again.

She put her arms the same way she used them in plank position, and then spread apart her knees, so that they were a good foot apart. She lowered her back and pushed out her ass. A couple pops sounded from her back, and she purred like a cat. "I like to call this the 'ho' stretch," Rose said with a giggle in her voice. "Because, you know, it looks like I'm about to take it _hard_." God, I could get addicted to that giggle.

A deep, dark sounding growl emitted from my throat, and I couldn't take it back as soon as it escaped my mouth. Once again, I was in awe from Rose's beautiful and sexy body. I wanted to say something, or at least a noise of approval; something to say I liked what I was thinking, but my whole head was blank. Rose had a very, very fine ass. I had a hard time keeping my _friend_ down, if you get what I mean.

"You try," Rose suggested as she relaxed her muscles and moved out of the position so that she was sitting on her calves. "Well? Let me see."

Almost robotically, I dropped onto my knees in an orderly fashion and then, placing my arms under me, lowered my back, and then pushed my butt up. "Wait, let me see..." Rose muttered, clicking her tongue as she maneuvered herself so that she was right next to me. "This goes down," she placed her warm hand on the small of my back and pushed, "and this goes up," she said, giving me a firm slap on the ass. I groaned as if it were second nature. A scarlet blush formed on my cheeks, and I hoped to God that Rose did not hear that. "Spread your knees some more, god, what are you? Some kind of nun?" she asked with a cute laugh.

Rose slapped my ass again and giggled. Another groan. And then she slapped it again. This time, I was more prepared, as I bit my lip in order to not make any noises. "Rose, if you touch my ass one more time..."

"Oh my God! You swore! _Aah_!" Rose yelped as I jumped out of my position and lunged at her. She was in total surprise as I did so, making her an easier prey. In the matter of a second, Rose was underneath me with her hand held above her head. Rose's face was flushed and she looked definitely shocked. She was breathing heavily, as was I, as she looked up at me. I wanted nothing more than to smash my lips down on hers' and make out with her until her lips turned blue.

Oh God, the things my body wanted to do with her. "Rose, I–"

"Dimka?"_ Oh, you've got to be kidding._

* * *

><p>Okaaaay. Update. You happy nao?<p>

**.Angel**, I really liked your review. This one stood out among others because it made me feel good about myself on a day where my brother ditched me and I had to take the late, late, late bus and get to school super fraking late. So thanks. :D

So... Review? I actually have a plan now, so stay posted.


	6. Do It Then!

And then barges in Tasha.

I wanted to scream out in frustration. Wow, thanks a lot, you asswipe. Right as things were getting heated between Dimitri and me, you just have to come in and ruin everything, don't you?

"I–I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you two." Her lie was as blatant as the scar on her face. "I heard a scream and a thud and I wanted to check and see who was in here," she said, looking like she was really sorry. Keyword: Looking. Meaning, on the inside right now, she was probably jumping around in triumph from breaking us apart.

Now that I looked at Dimitri, he had a shocked look on his face. I couldn't determine whether or not if it was because he caught himself trying to do something with me, or the fact that we got caught all together. Either way, he was still shocked at himself.

"Oh, no, there's nothing to worry about, but thanks anyway," Dimitri said, slowly peeling himself off of me. "I was just teaching Rose how to pin a strigoi," he said, or rather, lied. I was surprised how easily he pulled that off, and quite honestly, impressed.

Looking over at Tasha now, I could tell she didn't really believe that. It made me wonder how much she had been watching, but I didn't say anything of the matter.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tasha asked, holding her hand to her heart as her cheeks turned a ruddy red colour. What was all this show for?

Dimitri nodded and met her at the door. He passed her, and in that second that his back was to Tasha and me, she shot me the nastiest, most hate-filled glare she could muster. Even I, Rose Hathaway, was caught by surprise. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? The fuck?

She turned around and slammed the door behind her. She wants to play dirty? Funny thing, I'm not one of those girls who are afraid to get their hands dirty. I'm in. I smiled deviously to myself as I ran my hands along the weights. In my mind, I ran through numerous ideas to make Tasha's life a living hell. I mean, my life once was a living hell, so how hard could it be to reciprocate it? Thankfully, I have a friend in high power.

I lifted up a thirty pound weight and lifted it and lowered it. This would do, and hopefully not break anything. I thought for a second... Maybe I should use a twenty pound weight instead... No, I didn't want to sound like a pussy when Dimitri came in.

Oh well. I took a deep breath and in three, two, one...

I dropped the weight.

I cried out. Listening to myself, I realized how much I sounded like a cat. Tears came to my eyes, and in less than a second. Dimitri came tearing into the room. "Roz–Rose? What happened?" he demanded, and was at my side in less than a second.

Tasha lingered at the door, and once Dimitri realized what had happened, she was practically the last thing on his mind. "Dimitri," I moaned, "I knocked it off the shelf..." God, I loved lying.

"Can you walk? It's going to be okay. I'll take you back to your room. Give me your hand," he said, and I didn't need to be asked twice. I lifted it at once and in a quick movement, he shuffled my weight into his arms, and he stood up. I was getting carried bridal style. Wow, maybe I should milk this some more. Dimitri began talking to himself, or possibly me, in Russian. He nodded to Tasha as he passed her, as did I, though much more secretively. I sent her a wink and the most boastful smirk I could manage.

"I hope we can hang out some time soon, Tash," I said with the dumbest grin.

Tasha's eye twitched.

Tasha was soon left in the dust. I was super grateful. Like, you don't even know how happy it made me.

We arrived at Lissa's suite, and as I realized, it was more of an apartment. No, penthouse. That's what it's called, I realized. For a while when I was fifteen I lived in one of those. I stole it from a wealthy business woman I slaughtered, but hey, that's in the past.

Dimitri laid me on the bed in the guest room. "You really need to be more careful, Roza," Dimitri said in a soft, yet scolding tone. He busied himself getting things for me. First, he got ice from the refrigerator in the kitchen. He came back with a towel and ice, and I hissed when he first applied it to my foot. With my shoe off, I realized I had actually done some prominent damage to my foot. It had swelled up to the size of an overgrown potato and was the colour of a eggplant.

He 'tsk' ed me and held it to my foot. "Does it hurt?" He looked up and met my eyes with wide, concerned ones.

"Yes," I told the truth. Looking into his eyes, I could tell the worry in the depths of them. He lifted the ice and examined it before placing it back down. "I'm sorry," I admitted in a soft voice.

Dimitri rose a single brow. "What do you mean?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried my hardest not to meet his eyes. "I might... Have actually brought this upon me on purpose..." I bit my lower lip and let it slowly slide out. I only then looked over at him to see his reaction. He looked dumbfounded. But then... He began to laugh.

"W–what are you talking about? You purposefully dropped this thirty pound weight on your foot for no reason?" he asked skeptically with a boyish grin that made my cheeks heat up.

I gulped, time to admit defeat... "Well, there kind of is a reason..." I muttered. Dimitri turned serious. I didn't even tell him the worst part yet.

"Look, Roza, about earlier..."

"No!" I said holding both my hands up. "I noticed your restraint when you were with me. And I honestly don't understand why. I'm eighteen, I'm of legal age–"

"Rose, you don't understand–"

"No, _you_ don't understand." I spoke in a serious tone with hard eyes. "I like you."

And then there was dead silence. Oh my God, I did _not_ do what I think I just did... Did I?

Dimitri only sighed. Oh God, yeah I did.

Okay, here comes the harsh, 'sorry, but I don't feel the same' speech. I decided to put myself out of my misery by announcing that it would be okay if he weren't into me, but he beat me to it. "I–"

Everything was forgotten; the ice, my foot, even Tasha. In that moment, the truth in Dimitri's eyes, the look of understanding and love and trust. It all hit me so hard; Dimitri liked me too.

In a lightning fast movement, Dimitri had a hand on either side of my waist and his lips was on mine. My eyes widened in astonishment, but they quickly drooped to a close as I lifted my hand to cup his cheek. The kiss intensified in a matter of seconds, and our tongues snaked out into each others' mouth to play.

I could hardly contain the moan that I passed from my mouth and into his. This only seemed to fire him up all the more, because he lifted his knees and placed them on either side of my hips. He brought his left hand up and cupped the side of my neck, tilting my chin up with his thumb while his other hand gripped onto my side, dangerously close to my breast. I was shocked at his flamboyancy, but thrilled nonetheless.

And to tell the truth, his tongue was like none other. It was fat, wet, and steamy. Nothing made me feel hotter than this kiss we were currently sharing. His tongue enveloped mine, rubbing and caressing it. I lifted my other hand to his stomach, running my fingers along the lines of his muscles through his shirt. Normally, I am the dominant person in a group, since I've never particularly been in a relationship. But when I was around Dimitri, or in this instance, under him, I wanted nothing more than to be _his_.

"Rozaa..." The way he purred my name made me arch my back in excitement, pressing my chest into his. "Mmm." Why does his voice have to be so damn sexy?

A loud knocking at the door brought us both out of our dazzled states. "Hello? Dimitri? Rose? Are one of you in there?" Dimitri's whole body went rigid. Oh. _Shit_.

Dimitri broke the kiss and lifted his face up so that he was staring down at me in horror. I wasn't sure the reason; for it could have been that we had a chance at getting caught by Lissa in this provocative position, or the fact that he just realized what he had been doing with me. Man, this guy doesn't realize much till it's too late.

"Roza? Are you okay?" he asked, concern finding it's way back into the depths of his eyes. He then turned his head so that he wasn't yelling in my face. "Yes, we're both in here, I'll get the door." He gave me one last smirk before he reluctantly jumped off of me and walked swiftly to the door. "Your highness?" he asked politely.

"Hey Dimitri. What's up... Oh God, Rose! What the hell happened to your foot?" All three of us averted our eyes to my foot. Thanks to the pack of ice that Dimitri had left on my foot, the swelling had gone down, but it was still a little purple. "That looks bad."

"Gee. Thanks, friend," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I only speak the truth. Anyway, guess what?" Liss asked with excited eyes.

I tried, but hopelessly failed to raise a brow the sexy way that Dimitri can. "What?"

"Paaar-taay!" Lissa closed her eyes and leaned back as she yelled excitedly. "And it's not at court! So we get to leave! And I get to invite pretty much anyone I want, so you, Christian, and Dimitri are coming with me. Well, Dimitri doesn't really get a choice." She sent a smile his way.

I rose a brow as I placed my hands on my lap. "A party? Why?" I didn't quite understand. "And... You said we... I dunno about Dimitri, but I'm not very interested in a party at the moment," I said, eyeing my foot.

"You'll find that there are a lot of parties hosted for me in hopes to get a spot near the queen," Lissa said, an annoyed look in her eye. "That's one of the shitty things about being queen. You have no friends, just suck ups and followers." She frowned. "Well, except for you."

I chuckled. "Don't sound too excited," I said, rolling my eyes. "Just ol' me."

"Shut up, you know I love you," Lissa said, slapping my arm. I rubbed it; need I say again how hard Lissa hits. "Whatevs. Want me to do your hair?" she asked as she picked up a couple strands and examined them. "You have totally beautiful hair."

"Thanks," I said, running my hand through it absentmindedly. "Does this mean I'll have to dress up?" I asked with an unconscious pout.

Lissa laughed. "Yes, baby girl. Now lets get started on your hair." She got up and left the room to enter her bathroom only to come out a moment later with a foreign object in her hand. I rose a brow.

"What's that?"

Lissa choked on her spit while she was laughing hysterically whereas Dimitri lifted a hand to his mouth and tried not to smile. "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head. "Why... Should I be kidding?"

"This is a hair curler. It uses heat to curl your hair and make it pretty," she said as she walked over to me. "Here, Dimitri, we'll get out of your room now," she said, then thanked him for taking care of me. Whoa... This is Dimitri's room? I understood now, all the dark colours and pretty essential 'guy' stuff. My cheeks heated up as I looked over to Dimitri who stood with both hands on his hips. He sent me a boyish half smile, and it took all I had in me to not jump him. In the meantime, Lissa took my hand and led out of his room and into hers. I took a seat on the very cushiony chair at her vanity. I could help but notice how much less masculine this room smelled.

"What's your favourite colour?" Liss asked suddenly while she was plugging in the hair curler. I contemplated that a second.

"Um, probably... Red?" I answered with more of a question than a statement. Lissa looked me up and down.

"Red will do. Since I don't quite have the time to get all the royal tailors here to make you a custom dress, so you'll just have to do with mine."

"Look, that's really sweet, Liss, but you're half my size." I paused and Lissa rose a brow as she looked down at me. "Fat wise." Lissa broke out in giggles.

"Oh my God, you're the furthest thing from fat. Aand... I just happen to be a little further away than you." She chuckled. "It's not like I wear skin tight dresses to these kind of affairs. I'm queen after all. That's _scandalous_," Lissa purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Show me what you have," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Without saying anything, Lissa turned around and led me to her walk-in closet. I gasped in awe as I entered. "What the...! What don't you have in here?" I asked, flabbergasted. "This is amazing! I want to live in here!"

Lissa giggled as she turned the corner of the large room and walked into the dress section where she had a whole wall of them all lined up. I swear, this is the prettiest room; there was a white gold chandelier hanging over head, and the room consisted of pretty soft pinks and cream colours. "I can set you up a bed in here if you want, but the fish might keep you up..."

My brow creased. "Fish...?" I tuned around, and sure enough, half the wall consisted of an aquarium. "Okay, I am going to lock you up somewhere so that I can have this place all to myself." I turned around and looked at Lissa who looked, to be honest, a little scared. "Oh my God, shut up, it's not like I'm actually going to do that."

She snorted and went back to looking through dresses. Meanwhile, I pressed my hands and face up against the glass and watched the cute little fishies swim around carelessly. I began counting them, but since the little bastards kept on moving, I had a hard time. I blew on the glass and then pressed my lips to it. Noticing something dark on the other side of the glass, I drew my eyes away from the fish. What the hell was that...? It was Dimitri, staring back at me with a confused look on his face.

I screamed.

x**X**x

"Hey, are you awake?"

I slowly lifted my eyelids and gazed at whoever the hell was standing over me. I glared. "Yes I'm awake."

"Sorry I asked..." Dimitri muttered under his breath with a small grin. He turned around, and only then did I realize...

He was only wearing a towel.

Oh Jesus Christ, I was this close to passing out a second time. "Is it took hot in here? I just got out of the shower so the room is kind of steamy." Dimitri glanced over at me from where he stood next to the AC. My cheeks heated up. Okay, honestly, it could be negative thirty degrees in here, and just seeing Dimitri in that towel would make it suddenly scorching.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," I paused. "Where's Lissa?" I asked. Something about a party?

"Oh..." Dimitri lifted a muscular arm and scratched the back of his neck where I noticed ten or so _Molnija_ marks. Oh damn, just add to the sexiness, why don't you? "Yeah, about that. So she left with Christian."

My jaw dropped and I threw the covers off of me. "What! You're kidding! Without me?" I wanted to scream, but my throat felt sore from screeching so loud earlier. Dimitri held up both his hands in front of me as if to calm me down, then his eyes gave a quick, barely noticeable rake of my body. I noticed. "Stop checking me out, perv!" I looked down. I almost laughed. It was a new outfit. A pair of short flannel plaid pajama shorts and a cute sports team shirt. "Please tell me you didn't change me again...?" I pleaded.

Dimitri smiled. "No, actually, Lissa did it this time." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But anyway," he tried to hide his smile now as he spoke, "you freaked out when you saw me, fell back, hit your head on the table behind you, passed out, and here you are now."

I glared at him. "You find this funny?" He seriously had a death wish.

"I find it tremendously funny. You should have seen your face when you–"

"Shut up!" I shouted. I lifted my hand to hit him, but it was a feeble attempt. Plus, I should have known better; Dimitri's larger, warm hand caught my wrist and twisted it so that it was behind my back and our bodies were pressed hard against each other. I could feel everything.

"Don't even try." God, I wanted to smack that proud grin right off his face. I smirked. Dimitri isn't the only one who can be fast. Using my free hand, I jabbed him in the stomach. I wanted to scream and dance in delight since this was the first time I really got to land a hit on him. But in the moment, Dimitri's hand slipped when trying to grab mine, and in the process, made the towel slip.

Time froze.

_This cannot be happening. This _cannot_ be happening_. I wondered if I should look or not. Dimitri swore loudly and turned around before I could get a good glimpse, but in doing that, I got a great shot of his _fiiine_ ass.

Life is good.

It was tan and shapely. Also, firm. I've never been into dudes' butts before. I've never thought they were attractive until now. Dimitri quickly recollected himself before he turned around to glare at me. "You will never speak of this again."

I smirked. "I'm going to go text Lissa right now." I walked away from him, but stopped dead in my tracks.

"You don't have a phone."

I shrugged. "I'll use yours." I continued to walk to Dimitri's side table. I opened the drawer, and sure enough, a pretty black iPhone laid there.

"Fine, do it," he said with a smirk, "have fun trying to get into it, though," he said as he went into his drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and some, might I say sexy, boxer briefs, and a black shirt. He went into the bathroom. I chuckled as I watched him leave. Now to the phone.

Damn, it was a letter passcode. Okay, think of things Dimitri likes... I entered his name, his guardian name, just his last name, Lissa's name, and then realized I only had one last chance before it would lock me out for a couple minutes, I began to panic. I hopped off the bed and looked through his drawers. When I found nothing but clothes, I went back to the side table drawers. Nothing of interest, so I ran around to the other side where there just so happened to be another table. I opened the first drawer, and there was nothing at all. Well, fuck. The second drawer was jammed. Fuck squared.

I began to kick the thing, hopping it would help me out. I made sure not to be too loud as to catch Dimitri's attention. With one last, powerful kick, the thing came open and a bunch of books spilled out. And you'll never guess... Western novels! I laughed. Who the hell reads these that are under the age of sixty?

I noticed one thing as I went through them, that the lot of them were by a common author: John Wayne. I picked up the phone and gulped. Last chance... I pressed the screen letters and hoped it would work... And wouldn't you know? It did.

I did a silent fistpump before I began going through his text messages. There weren't many. Just a few to who I guessed were fellow guardians and he only had like thirty totally old school songs on it too. Shows how little he uses this... I should take it when he's not looking.

When I found Lissa's contact, I began to send her a quick text.

_Dude, I just saw Dimitri's ass!_

_-Rose_

* * *

><p>I walked out of the steamy bathroom and turned off the light. I rubbed my hair with a towel as I watched Rose on my bed with my phone in her hands. "What're you doing?" I asked, cocking a brow.<p>

"Texting Lissa. Telling her how fine your ass is," Rose said with a smirk without looking up at me. I tried not to be flattered knowing Rose thought that way about me, but it was hard. I took a deep breath and approached her. I wasn't going to waste time getting my phone back. It would be unprofessional if Rose said that to Lissa using my phone, and I won't have it.

"Rose, hand me the phone," I said slowly, my native Russian accent leaking into my words. "Or... Or else."

She only snorted. "Please. Or else what? I'm about to send it." She looked down at the phone, but I didn't give her enough time to assess where the send button was because I jumped onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Or else I'm going to tickle you," I said in a husky voice in her ear. I gripped her sides and rolled her over so that we were face to face. Rose's cheeks tinted a pretty pink colour.

Rose gasped and her eyes turned to slits. "Don't you dare," she said in a dangerous tone.

I smirked. "Ticklish, Roza?" I squeezed her sides where my hands were and she let out a delightful squeal.

"Stop! I said don't! Please..."

"Why? Don't want me to hear you laugh? Are you one of those girls?"

Rose looked annoyed when she rolled her eyes, but then her cheeks became rosy again and she averted eye contact. She fumbled with the belt loops on my jeans. God she's cute. "I'm sensitive... My body, that is..." she murmured.

Okay, I seriously cannot contain myself when Rose is around anymore.

I dropped my mouth to her neck and placed a slow kiss there. She was shocked at first, I could tell by her quick intake of breath. I moved my lips and pressed them to the juncture between her jawline and neck. "Dimitri...!" Hearing her say my name in that angelic voice of hers sent jolts of excitement all throughout my body. I sucked on her neck and pressed my teeth into it, not enough to hurt her, however. Rose pressed her hands on my chest and pushed me away. I followed back and met her eyes. "Lissa and Christian..."

"It's only nine AM. They won't be back till sundown," I said. I leaned down and placed my face back into her neck and continued to kiss her there. Rose let out soft, little moans as she clutched the back of my shirt.

"Dimitri." Rose's hand found my cheek and I looked up. She guided my lips to hers and soon enough, it was a full blown make out session just like the one we had been sharing this afternoon. Her hands slipped up to my chest and rested at my collar. She pulled on it, and I am certainly not oblivious. My hands found the hem of my shirt and I slowly began to bring it over my head. I stopped where our lips were connected and waited till Rose needed to take a breath before I pulled it over my head and tossed it on the floor.

Rose knotted her fingers into my hair, and her other hand stayed at my cheek which she caressed with the soft pad of her thumb. "Your lips are so addicting," I breathed on her lips. "I could kiss you forever."

"Do it, then."

I was about to kiss her once more, but I leaned back and looked her in the eye. "Did you send the text?"

"To be completely honest, I completely forgot about it until now." She smiled brightly and I crashed my lips down upon hers.

* * *

><p>okay late update, (and i didn't feel like looking this one over so sorry for mistakes) sorry guys i've been home the past three days with fever or flu i don't really know the difference and all i've been doing is watching Disney movies and sleeping a good portion of the day. how did you like this one? DxR finally! i really want to give a shout out to <strong>LilMonsterMaryE<strong> & **XxA7XFoREVeRxX** for giving me reviews that made me smile and feel good about myself on such a crappy day. yeah since i have a three day weekend ahead of me since im still sick, expect me to not be lazy and post at some point, but after that, i'll be up to my neck in homework that i've missed. you should go check out some of my other stories!


	7. Inferior

"Uhm, Rose? Rooose? Anyone home?"

I shifted in bed. "Can you go away?"

It was Lissa, I could tell. She snorted. "Sorry, no, I can't. Get up. Dimitri asked me to wake you and tell you to go to the gym," Lissa said, and all too quickly, the covers were ripped off of me. I screamed.

"Oh my God, Lissa! Screw Dimitri and going to the gym, give me these covers back!" I sat up and reached for them, but Lissa held them away from me. I placed my hands at my hips and glared at her. "Real mature."

"You're one to talk," she retorted. "Speaking of mature..." she cocked a mischievous brow. "If you're sleeping in Dimitri's bed... Where did he sleep?" It became very silent as I raked my brain for the answer.

_I knotted my fingers into Dimitri's long, silky hair, while my other hand stayed at his soft cheek which I caressed with the pad of my thumb. "Your lips are so addicting," he breathed on my buzzing lips. "I could kiss you forever."_

_"Do it, then," I urged._

_Dimitri was about lean in to kiss me once more, but he paused, leaned back and looked me in the eye. "Did you send the text?"_

_I smiled. "To be completely honest, I completely forgot about it until now." He didn't need to be asked twice. Dimitri crashed his lips down upon my awaiting ones._

I remembered how the rest of the night played out. Soon enough, we were both half naked, though I still had my bra on, as we kissed passionately until I fell asleep in his arms. He must've gotten out before Lissa and Christian returned, I supposed. Yeah, that would make sense. Being her guardian for nearly eight years, he must understand how nosy she can get.

"Oh my God. You guys _did_ do something together! Admit it!" Lissa demanded, plopping down on the bed next to me. I wondered if I should tell her the truth or not. Another time, I decided. And thank the lord Christian decided to come in just then.

"Hey? Meeting this morning, remember?" We both turned to see Christian in a strikingly handsome black suit. The funniest part about him: He looked totally peeved. I wanted to laugh at him, but I knew Lissa would get mad, and even more on my back. He checked the watch on his wrist and held his hand out to Lissa. "Come on, the other royals are starting to get a little gossipy about your tardiness."

"Right, oh crap! I need to get dressed! I'll get back to you on that, Rose," Lissa said, sending a wink my way as she hopped up and followed Christian into the other room. I sighed and got comfortable in bed once again.

I sat up in a panic. What did Lissa come in for again? I wondered to myself. "Umm..." I mumbled. If she only told me five minutes ago and I already forgot, it must be pretty insignificant, I decided. I laid my head back down on the pillow and drifted off into a more comfortable sleep.

xXx

I heard someone scoff. "You're kidding, right?" Why did that voice sound so familiar? Shit... _That_ must have been what Lissa came in for...

I cracked my eyes open and looked up to see his handsome face frowning down at me. "Hello,what can I do for you?"

"Rose, I've been waiting for an hour." I made a quick glance at the clock. 9:15. Not bad, I thought. "Did you seriously just completely disregard Lissa and sleep for another hour?" He crossed his beefy arms over his chest that was clad in a mere black muscle shirt. Ooh, dem muscles...

My lips made one single, thin line. "Pretty much." Dimitri glared angrily at me. He sighed as he flipped his hair out of his face.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice." Dimitri dropped his arm and snaked it around my waist. In one movement, he peeled me from the bed and hoisted me over his shoulder. I groaned in annoyance, since as you know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me. "Roza, you could make this so much easier for yourself if you tried."

"I don't want to try! I want to sleep!" I whined as I thrashed around. Dimitri clamped his hand down on my ass, and I was instantly silenced.

"Get some clothes on, and I'll be waiting. You have a total of five minutes. I'm going to come in here in five minutes, and if you're not dressed, you're going out in your underwear. Oh, and you're running twenty laps." He placed me down and looked me hard in the eyes.

"Five... Minutes?" I squeaked.

Dimitri smiled as he headed for the door. "I'm being generous. Usually I only give people two minutes."

A sudden thought popped into my head, and I was reminded of his aggressive behavior last night. "Aw, does someone have a crush?" I teased. Dimitri turned around and eyed me as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled coyly at him.

Dimitri didn't look shaken at all. "I don't '_crush_' on people, Roza." He squinted his eyes at me. "I fall in love." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Happy I was caught off guard, Dimitri smiled and closed the door behind him. Jesus God... I kept running his words through my head until I heard his actual voice again. "Four and a half minutes left."

I growled. "Fine, fine, get off my back." Shaking off how surprised Dimitri just caught me, I started stripping my clothes. When I heard a chuckled from the other side of the door, I knew he meant business. In my underclothes, I paused. "W-wait! Dimitri, I don't even have any clothes!"

"Lissa has allowed you to wear her clothes," Dimitri answered from the other side of the door.

"Oh, perfect. And the closet just happens to be on the other side of the door, doesn't it?" I asked, annoyance and sarcasm dripping from my voice. When Dimitri stayed silent, I took a deep breath and muttered, "Just turn around when I come out."

I slowly creaked the door open and peeked around. Dimitri was sitting in an expensive looking chair, examining his nails as I walked out. He looked up and met my eyes before they dropped to my body. His eyes widened the tiniest bit, but I caught him. I decided to pretend that walking half naked in front of people wasn't _scary as hell_, and I calmly strutted past him into Lissa's room, and into her enormous closet.

I clicked my tongue as I went from area to area. God, she had so much clothes. "Three minutes," Dimitri called. I cursed under my breath as I went through her things faster. I found some red shorts, and when I pulled them on, I realized they were booty shorts. Hm, nice taste, Liss. I found a plain black V-neck tee... And now a sports bra. I found her unmentionables and clawed through them in search for a sports bra. And the ones I found weren't too sufficient.

"B? How the hell am I supposed to fit into a B?" I shouted to no one in particular. I cursed again as I clasped my bra and pulled the top on. I groaned as I slid into it. Oh God. I turned around and looked in the mirror to see my size D breasts popping out of the bra. "You're fucking kidding."

"Roza?"

"Almost done, just... Just, hold on!" I said, pulling the shirt on. I grabbed some socks and a pair of her running shoes and ran out the closet to meet Dimitri waiting there. "Well hello," I said with a smirk.

He rose a brow. He pointed a finger to my chest. "Is that cleavage... In a sports bra?"

I smiled smugly. "Yeah, never seen it before?" I paused. "Besides, I had to make do with what Lissa had." I frowned. "I need new clothes."

"Don't tell Lissa that," Dimitri said. I noticed how he called her by her first name to me, but when she pleaded and pleaded for him to call her by her first name, he refused. I shrugged it off. "She'll go ballistic and buy a whole store."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we left the suite. "That sounds fantastic!"

He snorted. "Right. _Sounds_ fantastic. She had to go to a fancy royal dinner, and she wanted to bring me, so she got me eight different suits from eight different department stores so that I could choose which one I liked best. It's the worst feeling in the world," Dimitri said glumly. I nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess." I sighed.

We made it to the gym, but before entering, Dimitri stopped us. "Go run ten laps for me."

"What!" I cried. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I want to see how much you can do. So, go run ten laps." I groaned and walked in the opposite direction of the gym... To the track. I felt like I was walking to my death. "Run, not walk, Rose."

I held back from retorting something obnoxious, and instead, for once, did as I was told. I think Dimitri just has that effect of me. I made it to the track and, well, ran. The first three or four laps were cake, but on the fifth, fatigue swept over me. I thought I might die on the sixth. The seventh, I was practically walking, and on the ninth, I _was_ walking.

"Come on, Roza, is this the best you can do?" Dimitri called from a seat by the bleachers.

"What do you expect from me?" I shouted back.

"I expected a little more than this." After walking a good half the track, I got enough energy to run the last full lap. I ran as fast as I could and ran straight to Dimitri. I crossed the beginning line and slowed down my run to a jog and then a walk. I faced Dimitri with my hands on my head, my breathing loud and fast.

"That was... _Decent_. But," Dimitri said, clicking his stopwatch, "you should be able to run as fas as you did on that last lap, each time you go around."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and pointed to the track. "Does nothing please you? Besides, I'd like to see you run," I said with a smug grin. "Since you're such a psycho about it, go run ten laps." Oh, this is going to be good.

Dimitri shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. My jaw dropped. Oh God, _yesss_! The heavens approve. He had so many muscles that I couldn't even count them! And they weren't the disgusting, and overly-large, veiny ones. They were beautiful. Godlike. I swear–I wanted to lick him; every inch of him. Is that normal? Pretty sure.

"Watch and learn, Roza," Dimitri said, purposely brushing past me, rubbing our chests together. I blushed immensely as I watched him go. He turned around and tossed me his stopwatch. I caught it and pressed the go button.

Dimitri ripped around the course. Like, holy shit, he's a lightning bolt! His first five laps were done in under three minutes. I liked the way he ran. He was gorgeous, that was without a doubt. His hair flew around his face as his body moved rhythmically. His long legs stretched on for miles. Ten laps were up in no more than six and a half minutes. When he finished, he jogged back over to me with a gallant smile on his face.

"What do you think?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips as he breathed slightly heavily.

I scoffed. "I think you're a show-off," I said, shoving the stopwatch into his chest. He grabbed it and placed his hand over mine. He smiled a cocky smile down at me, but didn't say anything. The way he looked at me was almost like he was seeing into my soul. My cheeks heated up and I whirled around.

He bent down and picked up his shirt before he jogged to catch up with me. He wrapped his slightly slick with sweat arm around my waist as he looked down at me. "How about this time, I really teach you how to pin," Dimitri leaned down into my ear and whispered. A quick shiver went down my spine. I tried to ignore it, but I wanted to badly to turn to him and press my lips to his... Just for a second.

"And," Dimitri smiled, "if you do a good job, I'll give you rewards." He winked.

"R-rewards?" Whoa, was there a catch lurking somewhere around the corner? Why did this sound too good to be true? Was I truly dead? Did Lissa perhaps really accidentally kill me and I was (somehow) in heaven now? I couldn't help my mental fist pump party. I hadn't noticed that I stopped walking, but Dimitri did. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We entered the gym and were both pleasantly surprised to find it empty.

"You know combat, right? I don't need to teach you how to throw a punch or a kick, right?" I nodded. "Good. Because that would take a lot of time. So, throw a punch. Let me see what you can do." Dimitri smiled smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled too, but it quickly drained from my face. I counted my options. I could either go for his face, catch him off guard, or maybe his chest. Biting my lip, I took a step forward and took a jab at his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lift his hand from his chest, so moving quickly, I lifted my other hand and aimed for the center of his chest.

Let's just say I was successful. Dimitri took a step back and rubbed the sore spot. "Nicely done. Then you don't mind if we spar? You won't be hurt if I hit you?"

I smiled smugly. "Come at me, bro," I beckoned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled and got into a ready stance. I did the same. In the matter of seconds, his happy-go-lucky attitude completely transformed to God-in-battle. I was shocked. And awed, which completely caught my off guard. We're supposed to be just practice-sparring. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Dimitri's actions were light bolts of lightning. Fast, powerful, and caused me to stop and watch every few seconds. He was just so interesting to watch; he made me curious how he acted when he was just by himself. Or with that annoying twat, Tasha.

Guess who was the first one down? That would be the cool kid over here. I gasped, trying desperately to catch my breath as I found myself back-down on the mat beneath me with both my hands held down by my wrists on either side of me. Wow, was this erotic or what? I tried not to get turned on. It was hard, let me tell you. I moaned and writhed beneath him, trying somehow to get what.

His face pressed into my neck, he inhaled a breath. "Pin," Dimitri breathed before he lifted his head to meet my eyes with his and smirk triumphantly.

I tried once more to catch him by surprise and turn our position upside down, with me on top, but it was all in all worthless. Dimitri was like a force of ten men holding me down. I groaned. "Why won't you let me win?"

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked, slowly easing himself off of me. To tell the absolute truth, I didn't quite mind our little predicament. "You need to assess the situation. Find out my weaknesses and strengths. If you don't have a mindset before you fight with someone, you're as good as finished." He stood and offered a hand to me. I took it gingerly.

As we fought, each hit or kick he sailed towards me made me feel weaker and more helpless. When I thought I had an opening at his chest, I gravitated myself onto my left foot and held my fists close to me. Feeling proud and excited that I possibly could land a hit on this brick wall of a man, I let it get to my head, allowing my movements to get a little sluggish. You could say I fucked up. Dimitri was able to slap my hand away, and in the heat of the moment, he lifted his fist and connected with my mouth.

I flew back. Like, as in a bird flying. For a moment, I didn't know what hit me. But then it all came back to me. My mouth stung like I had just gotten stung by a bee, and I felt a little dizzy in general. And more importantly, I felt inferior to Dimitri. He had gotten me so much in the past half hour that I had lost count.

Lifting my hand to my mouth, I felt around with a numb hand to feel out the situation. So much appeared on Dimitri's face in that moment. And I thought I'd seen all sides to him. Shock. Terror. Anguish. Sorrow. Anxiety. He swooped in to me and cradled me in his arm in less than a second. I placed my hands on his chest, but still felt perplexed about my situation.

Dimitri lifted my head by placing his round thumb on my chin and gently applying pressure. He cursed under his breath in his native tongue in a low, vexed voice. I tried to open my mouth, but Dimitri placed his hand on my cheek to stop me from doing so. I stopped mid-movement and met his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." His Russian accent was so pronounced that I could hardly understand him. He slipped his hands under me and lifted me up as if I weighed less than an ounce. Once he was standing completely up, he began sprinting out of the room. I hid my face in his chest.

In record time, we were standing outside of the clinic. Dimitri rushed inside and ordered for a doctor.

"Dimitri, I can walk..." I said, feeling a little silly to be in his arms in front of others. "You can put–" I sputtered. When I pronounced the P, a couple drops of blood sprayed from my mouth. I lifted my hand to my mouth to feel the blood on my lips.

"What's the problem, Mr–oh. Oh dear. Please, follow me, Mr. Belikov. Ms. Hathaway," said a young, stressed looking man. With hurried steps, we, well, Dimitri followed him. We entered a room and Dimitri placed me gently down on a bed.

The doctor leaned over me and frowned. "Looks like your tooth went through your lips. You're going to need some stitches. How, might I ask, did this happen?" he looked up from me to Dimitri.

"I–um... It is a long story. We'll go over the specifics later," Dimitri paused to glance down at me. "The stitches?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "We're just going to have to numb the area a little..." He looked between the two of us. "I'll be right back."

I looked up at Dimitri with a terrified glance. "Okay." Dimitri slid his hand into mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"It's okay." I met his eyes. "I mean it." Dimitri smiled. His lips curled into a smirk.

"I... _would_ kiss you you know, if it weren't for..." he lifted his finger up to my lips and pointed to them, "all of... This." Dimitri smiled that seductive, totally-fucking-hot smile. He had a joking look in his eyes that made me want to smile.

"Maybe next time." I chuckled. Dimitri's eyes were unwavering into mine.

* * *

><p>sorry for the lateness, guise. i just honestly havent been on my computer at all since i found friday night lights.. hahaa. i loove tim riggins. totally a dimitri, right? but yeah, so sorry, and i still have homework to do tonight and i just wanted to update this real quick... which really isnt too smart now that i think about it. kay, well, review.. favourite, alert me?<p> 


	8. Huh uh, Honey Boo Boo Chiiiild

_Dearest Roza,_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave you in this state__–__you don't know how much it would mean to me to see you flutter open those beautiful hazel brown eyes hidden behind those long, dark lashes. But unfortunately, duty calls. Lissa has an appointment with some officials; I wasn't notified until you were knocked out when they did the stitches and I felt really horrible. I'm sorry, I hope you feel better. I'll be thinking about you. I'll see you tonight._

– _D_

Oh my god, he's such a poet. I chided myself for tearing up when I read this. I took a deep breath and dropped the note. Only two or so minutes ago did I wake up in my bed with this note laying hardly a foot away from my face.

The clock on the bedside table beside me read eleven thirty-six am. I pouted, realizing I was going to have to spend a whole day by myself. I flipped the paper over, noticing that there was more writing on the back. Instructions on how to make instant ramen. I dropped my shoulders. He really thinks I'm an idiot, doesn't he?

Sliding out of bed, I walked over to my full length mirror and stared at my reflection. For a moment, I found myself wanting to sing that song from Mulan where she just failed the honor test and ran home embarrassed; but then remembering that I had neighbors, decided to not do so.

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest, wishing Dimitri's larger, much bulkier ones were around me. Just then, it hit me:

I was in love with Dimitri.

Why it came as such a shock to me, I wasn't sure. Dimitri was so male, so powerful. So awesome.

_A sudden thought popped into my head, and I was reminded of his aggressive behavior last night. "Aw, does someone have a crush?" I teased. Dimitri turned around and eyed me as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled coyly at him._

_Dimitri didn't look shaken at all. "I don't 'crush' on people, Roza." He squinted his eyes at me. "I fall in love." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head_.

Was it possible that Dimitri might like–_love_ me in return? I couldn't be so sure, thanks to that expressionless mask that he wears like it's going out of style. But then again, I was glad that he had actually opened up to me in the first place. He didn't seem like the kind of heart-on-my-sleeve kind of guy. Which, I guess isn't really my type in the first place. I smiled at myself in the mirror, giving myself a tight hug before I skipped out of the room and into the hall. It took me a moment to remember which room was Lissa's, but I finally found it. I swung the door open, entering it like a true queen, on my tippy-toes. What a stereotype, I thought, thinking of Lissa.

What I was not expecting was to see Christian laying down on the large-as-fuck, triple king sized bed with his head propped up by the million of pillows. He slowly turned his head to the side and swept his eyes up and down my body. In the matter of one second, we both reacted, well, naturally.

"What in the fuck, Rose!" Christian screamed jumping at least four feet in the air and ending up rolling off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor. I, on the other hand, used my hands to cover myself as I screamed in alarm. I closed my eyes as I hurried as fast as I could into their walk-in closet/biggest room in the place. I slammed the door behind me, and wow what would you know, locked it. I took a deep breath as I leaned against the door before I pushed off it and took a few steps inside.

Yeah, so apparently I didn't get that good of a look at myself in the mirror. I had a, wow! fitted bra! Not one of Lissa's 'I got a bra two sizes too big because I thought I might grow into it when I got older' bras. Aw, whoever bought this for me deserves a hug. And if it was Dimitri, a little more than a hug, I thought, smirking deviantly as I strolled around in the maze of clothes. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a flowery printed spaghetti strap tank top. Deciding it might be cold, I grabbed a cream coloured cardigan and pulled it on. I slid on a pair of flip flops and then checked myself in the mirror. Cute, I thought, as I ran a hand through my hair. I cautiously walked out of the closet, looking for Christian. When I found no sight of him, I continued walking out of the room and once again into the hall. I entered the kitchen and was about to take a look in the fridge when I saw Christian sitting at the table.

I froze. Okay, talk about awkward.

"Hey," he said softly.

I glanced over at him as I opened the fridge. "She left you here?" I shrugged. "I guess everything has a first time."

Christian rose his brows and sighed. "Yeah. Super important. Didn't want me to come along and fuck anything up, so she chose Belikov."

I sensed he was having a little depressed moment with himself so I decided to dodge that whole bullet. "Oh yeah? I don't blame her," I said as I turned to him and smiled cheekily. Christian lazily glanced up at me and smirked at me.

"I really hate you, you know that?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, a small smile touching his lips.

"Right. But since it's opposite day, I hate you, too." I laughed, picking out a milk carton and pouring myself a glass of milk. "You know, Lissa being a queen and all, I kind of expected there to be guys here doing all this stuff for her."

"Normally there are," Christian paused to drink his coffee, "But she hates them. She refused to live in a large, modern-day castle. She went with this place, the penthouse she calls it." He smiled. "The place is heavily guarded; that's something she really can't get out of." For a moment I wondered if the place was taped. Oh God, I thought.

I took a long sip of the milk and placed it down on the counter. "Alright. I was just planning on going on a little walk or something. I need some air. All this royal air is getting to me," I said, frowning.

Christian chuckled. "It's not like there's less royal air outside. This whole area is jam packed with royals. The ordinary Moroi live more into town, with the dhampirs." Well fuck.

"Kay, well, you're more than welcome to join me, but I advise you not to because I'm probably just going to ignore you anyway," I said, turning away from him. I rose a hand up in the air and left the room. "See ya!" I called, walking in the maze of the house to the front door.

x**X**x

It was pretty dark out, which was expected, since it was nearly midnight. I wished for a moment that I was near a beach, or at least somewhere where there was a cool gust of wind. Here at this time of year was hot and humid. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and continued walking. There weren't that many people out. It struck me as odd. It was an average Tuesday.

"Well would you look at this, it's little Miss Strigoi!" came an oddly familiar voice. I knew automatically who it was, I just decided I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of turning around with a scowl. I kept walking.

"Walking away only shows that you're afraid of me. Which you and I both know is absolutely true."

I turned around and in a second we were face to face. She was taller than me by a little bit, but I ignored the fact completely. "You're seriously annoying. Stop talking to me."

"Oh, I'm annoying? Excuse me, but who's the little tease who just happened to pop in? I don't know who you think you are, but I do. A disgusting, slutty, strigoi."

All emotions swept from my face, I pressed my chest against Tasha's flatter one. I looked her in the eye. "You're a bully. Obviously you have no respect for anyone or anything, not to mention yourself. A real woman wouldn't resort to torturing another, relying on her height and looks."

Tasha paused and squinted her eyes at me before she took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't know anything about me," I said, turning to continue walking. Tasha grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I flew into her chest, and she pushed me back a step, off of her. I nearly lost my footing, but regained it and clenched my fists at my sides. I was not about to make a fool of myself by loosing my temper and start throwing fists. Besides, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a couple of people lining up a ways away. "You don't know the first thing about me," I added. "And If you touch me one more time, I swear–"

"You'll get your big, bad boyfriend to come get me?" she asked, smiling evilly. I was caught off guard. To tell the truth, I didn't know what I was about to say.

"This whole thing is about him, isn't it?" I asked. Well, that made sense. Tasha didn't seem like the type to start stupid dramatic shit for no reason. There was always a reason. It made sense that she would have a problem with me over a guy–especially one like Dimitri. He was born to be fought over by women.

Tasha merely stood there and glared at me. "Took you long enough," she said, rolling her eyes in an extremely annoyed fashion.

"You know, you're real immature," I scoffed. Right as I was about to turn and walk away for the second time, she caught my attention.

"I know that you're into him, and for a fact that he's into you." I stopped mid-step. I turned my body so that I was facing her completely. I pursed my lips and clasped my hands.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was an odd twinkling in her eyes. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. "You see, Roza, Dimitri and I will forever and always have one thing that you two will not, and that's a childhood friendship."

I squinted. "How–you're like six years older than him. You two were hardly in childhood at the same time."

"Just because I'm a bit older than him, it doesn't change a thing."

I put my hands on my hips. "Um, it sure does. It makes you a _total_ cougar. A cradle-robber," I said in a blatant tone.

There was a vein that was in serious danger of popping out of her forehead at this point. I could tell she was fighting herself violently to not make a scene.

"Girls, girls. Don't fight. I don't want to have to break up any cat fights, thank you very much." Tasha and I broke eye contact at the same time and directed our attention to a man. He was, well, wow. Like, dream boy status.

Styled to look messy, his hair was a bronze colour. His sea foam green eyes stood out the most to me, catching my attention and not letting me look away. He had an angular jawbone and supple lips. He was hot.

"My, my, Tasha, who is this friend you've been hiding?"

Tasha scoffed. "Adrian, that is the funniest thing you've ever said." She turned her icy glare towards me. "Adrian Ivashkov, Dirty Stupid Whore. Dirty Stupid Whore, Adrian Ivashkov."

"Wow, Tasha. Why don't you go fuck yourself? You seriously have some problems." For some reasons, her insults weren't really even bothering me that much. Just knowing that Dimitri liked me more than her was just fucking awesome, for lack of better words.

"Bite me, Strigoi."

I rose a brow. "Maybe I will," I said with a smirk, suddenly imagining myself biting her head and limbs off. "but then again, I'm not really into getting diseases. So I'll pass." I smiled falsely at her.

"So you're the infamous Rose Hathaway? Ex-strigoi?" Adrian asked, taking a step towards me and potentially forgetting completely about Tasha. She obviously wasn't enjoying that, what with her sour look on her face and crossed arms.

"Am I really _that_ infamous?" I asked, a little smirk forming on my lips.

"Of course, and I'd love to get to know some more about you, and–"

"Please stop flirting, it's making me sick. I'm leaving," Tasha said with the whip of her hair. She turned around and we both watched her. Adrian smiled at me.

"I hope I'll see you around," he said with a wink before he took off after Tasha, who was absolutely fuming at this point.

Looking around me now, there were certainly a lot more people here than earlier. When I met eyes with a few of them, they looked fearful and scampered off. I couldn't take all their scrutinizing, all their opinions of me. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction, only to run into a big group of Moroi. Royal or not, I couldn't tell.

"...Strigoi..."

I brushed past them, grinding my teeth together and pretending they didn't exist. I wanted to block it all out, and by 'it all', I mean everything. Lissa's family. Killing Isaiah. My whole life as a strigoi. People say it lightly, like an insult. To call me a strigoi is like pulling out all my memories and slapping them back in my face. And to say I don't have many good memories is not an understatement.

I looked up from walking, and suddenly I didn't know where I was. Although there were lights all around me, I still felt like I was in the dark. I continued to walk down the path, totally confused as to where I was, but ignored it. I wrapped my arms around myself and kept on moving my legs. Talking to Tasha had taken a considerable amount of energy out of me.

"Is that... Is that Rose?"

Certain that it wasn't Tasha, I turned around to see a guy and a girl, along with a younger, shorter girl by her side. The two kids who appeared to be around my age looked vaguely familiar. I wanted to say I went to school with them, but I couldn't exactly put a name on either of them.

"Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes?" I replied. The boy had sandy blond hair and big brown eyes. The girl was a cherry-blond, with with a darker tinge. She had round, blue eyes that appeared to be assessing me.

The boy looked alarmed. "It's Eddie! Eddie Castile!"

"And Meredith Dawson," added the girl. "From the Academy elementary school."

"We were in your class before you disappeared," Eddie added.

I knew them both, I knew I did. I just didn't know what to say or do.

"We heard you came back, but we weren't sure if that was just a rumor or what. I can't believe it's you!" said Eddie excitedly.

I felt blank, like the two were talking to me in a different language and I had no idea how to respond. "W-wow," I finally muttered. "You remember me from that long ago?" I asked, a bit of awe in my voice.

"Yeah, I mean it was hard not to," shrugged Meredith. "Anyone who gets into the academy rarely gets out. You were the talk for years."

"Is that so...?" I asked.

"And I'm Jill!"

All three of us turned to her. She had a young looking face. Jill was maybe fourteen or fifteen.

"I have to say, you're like the coolest person I've ever met!" I looked at her and strangely began to laugh. "Like, you were once a strigoi, but now you're a dhampir again! That's like wizardry!"

Eddie, Meredith, and I laughed at that. "Thanks," I said. "I-I don't know what to say," I said truthfully.

"It's no problem," Jill said, throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a big hug. I was shocked at first, but then I wound my arms around her waist and held her to me. After a moment, I let go of her and smiled.

"Well, we have to tutor Jill, but I hope to see you around sometime," said Eddie, placing his hand on my shoulder. It was a comforting gesture.

"Yeah," Meredith said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well, same here. I'll see you soon," I said with a smile as Eddie nodded and the three began to walk the way they were going. I stood there until I couldn't see their backs anymore. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. Did I know how to move?

x**X**x

"Do you know any good books I could read?"

"Books? What does that word even mean?" Christian replied from the couch.

I turned around, whipping my hair over my shoulder. "I think you just became my new best friend," I said, laughing.

"Sorry, not interested," he replied, not turning away from the TV.

This made me laugh even more. "You're so annoying. I'm going to go sleep," I said, rolling my eyes and leaving the room. I went up to my room and pulled off my cardigan. I got under my covers and laid my head down on the pillow. I wished more fun events had happened today, and for a moment I felt a little depressed for wasting a day. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Movement in my bed awoke me, and I was momentarily afraid. The covers lifted and the bed shifted a little as something–or rather someone, slid in. Whoever it was smelled fresh, and definitely male. Thick, strong arms slid under my waist and pulled me closer to the invader. I stiffened up and didn't move.<p>

"I know you're awake."

Dimitri. I mentally smacked myself for not realizing it was him all along. His hair was wet; I could feel it as he placed warm, heated kisses on my neck. A small, strangled cry escaped my mouth. I blushed, and stayed silent.

"How was your day?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

"Horrible," I replied, suddenly having the urge to pout. It was bothering me that I couldn't turn around and see his face. Going against the restraints of Dimitri's arms, I turned around in his grip so that we were face to face.

He smiled. The room was dark, but the features of his face were prominent.

"Hey," I said, kissing his cheek.

"It was a long day, not having you there with me," he whispered. He brought his lips down to my eyes and kissed each closed eyelid, then lowered his mouth to my lips.

"Tell me something I don't know," I added, leaning into the kiss. He pressed with full force against my lips, and I applied the same pressure in return. I drew back and cocked my head to the side a bit so that I had better access. He kissed my lower lip and sucked on it, slowly withdrawing his head away from mine. "You know someone called Adrian–"

"Ivashkov? Yes, I know him. What happened?" Dimitri asked suddenly, his overprotective nature coming out once again.

I sighed. "Decided to go on a walk, and ended up getting verbally abused by your best friend, Tasha." I paused. "Adrian shows up out of nowhere and makes a pass at me." I saw the angered look in Dimitri's eyes and I placed a hand on his chest to calm him down. "Soo, long story short, Tasha had a hissy fit because she was jealous that... that..."

A smirk formed on Dimitri's lips. "She was jealous of what, Roza...?"

"Of our relationship. Of us," I murmured. I looked anywhere but his eyes.

Dimitri moved so fast that I hardly even saw him. In a flash, he was hovering over me. I squeaked in surprise as he swooped down and kissed me aggressively. I returned the kiss as I searched under the covers for his hand that wasn't supporting him and intertwined our fingers. In unison, Dimitri and I both opened our mouths and our tongues came out to entangle with each other.

I lifted my other hand to his neck and stroked his jaw with my thumb. Dimitri paused the kiss. "I'm sorry, but if I ever see Adrian so much as glance at you, I'm going to make him wish he was never born," he said with a seriously terrifying glint in his eye. Although he was honest, I couldn't help but smile.

"That's fine with me," I breathed on his lips as I leaned up against him and kissed his lips tenderly. Dimitri leaned away and looked me in the eye.

"I–I love you."

I laid there, utterly shocked, unsure of what to do. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. For some reason, I felt my eyes tear up. I sniffled.

"Stupid," I muttered, sliding my fingers into his slightly damp hair and pulling his face closer to mine. "I love you, too." Our lips met and I felt Dimitri smile into the kiss.

* * *

><p>to be continued!<p>

thanks for the love and support... i love each and everyone of my viewers! by the way, sorry for any mistakes, i didn't have enough time to look it over.

so someone wrote to me on my tumblr (link on my profile if you want to check it out) and she requested a story. i was really surprised, because i don't think i've ever really heard of that. i'm really open to it, so if anyone has any short-term (probably one-shot, you know) story ideas, i'd be more than happy to write them. but we need to have a mutual agreement and stuff. so, yeah. review! tell me what you think! thanks!


	9. Nausea

_I lifted my other hand to his neck and stroked his jaw with my thumb. Dimitri paused the kiss. "I'm sorry, but if I ever see Adrian so much as glance at you, I'm going to make him wish he was never born," he said with a seriously terrifying glint in his eye. Although he was honest, I couldn't help but smile._

_"That's fine with me," I breathed on his lips as I leaned up against him and kissed his lips tenderly. Dimitri leaned away and looked me in the eye._

_"I_–_I love you."_

_I laid there, utterly shocked, unsure of what to do. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. For some reason, I felt my eyes tear up. I sniffled._

_"Stupid," I muttered, sliding my fingers into his slightly damp hair and pulling his face closer to mine. "I love you, too." Our lips met and I felt Dimitri smile into the kiss._

x**X**x

* * *

><p>"No! Stop! I hate you, I <em>hate<em> you! Get off of me!"

"Shut up," said a dark figure. The girl on the floor beneath him went silent and laid there in terror. "I'll make a deal with you. If you stay silent, I won't kill you. Do we have an agreement?"

The small girl on the floor nodded her head vigorously. The shadow man smiled, and it was a truly terrifying sight. The girl on the floor for a moment looked relieved, as if she had just thought that was the worst of it. As if thinking something over, the man had a pensive look to his face. He turned to see the girl and paused. Catching her momentary surprise, he punched her hard on the face and she was out like a light.

He pulled her limp body off the floor and hoisted it over his broad shoulder. He grunted and then went on his way.

"What in the fuck?" came a voice from behind him. He looked slightly to his left, catching the male out of the corner of his eye. He muttered a curse under his breath as he clenched his teeth. "J–Jill? Is that–? Who are–what are you doing with her?"

It was Eddie. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, as if to call someone, but in a lightning fast movement, the man was at his side, slapping his phone out of his hand. Eddie didn't even know what hit him. He was unprepared; the man (with Jill still hanging over his shoulder) lifted his knee into Eddie's stomach and then quickly threw a backhand to Eddie's mouth.

Eddie spat out a mouthful of blood and got up off the floor. The man looked Eddie in the eye. His eyes, Eddie noticed, were a pale blue. They spoke legions. He didn't know the first thing about this man, yet in that moment, he felt like he knew his whole life story. But in that moment that he used to read the dark man's eyes, he rushed forward and attacked Eddie's neck. He penetrated his skin and blood shot out into his mouth. Eddie cried aloud for people, but no one came to his rescue. It was odd, since it was nighttime. Shouldn't everyone be out and around? What was going on?

The man lifted Eddie up on his other shoulder and then began to carry on walking. A small, short-lived grim smile formed on his lips. He began whistling a tune as he moved his feet. He nodded to a man in the darkness a little ways off. Suddenly, he was in a familiar area. Near the royals' houses. He looked up and the light from a nearby lamp lit up his features. Blond, chin-length hair. Pale blue eyes. Pale, pale skin. An eerie smile.

"You're next, Rosemarie."

* * *

><p>My eyes opened in alarm. I felt like I was about to die. My stomach was heaving, tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I felt the bile rising up my throat. I was going to puke. I could hardly pull the covers back fast enough. In a dead bolt, I was out of the room and running down the hall to the big bathroom. With one hand over my mouth, I fumbled with the door knob. I got it open, and immediately fell to my knees in front of the toilet when I entered.<p>

I placed both hands on either side of the toilet, my face hovering about two inches above the seat. There seemed to be a problem... My mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. I realized I wanted it to come out, to just get the whole experience over with... Yet nothing came out.

Dimitri raced in then, nearly pulling the door of its hinges. I swung my head around, and met his eyes. He quickly paced over to me and kneeled beside me. He placed a warm, comforting hand on my back and began to rub soothing circles into my tight muscles with his thumb.

"Are you alright?"

His low, calm voice reminded me of honey; it made me feel so much better.

"Roza, tell me what's wrong."

I looked into the toilet bowl and saw the clean, clear water. No vomit. No nothing. Just water.

"Roz–"

"I had a nightmare," I said softly. Dimitri was silent then, still rubbing the circles in my back with his thick fingers. He lifted his other hand and brushed some of my hair that had come out of my messy braid and tucked it behind my ear. The corners of his lips curled up and a pleasant smile replaced the concerned frown that was there only a moment ago.

"You're not sick or anything? You don't need to throw up?" he asked, his voice gentle.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I don't think so. It was just a weird thing... I don't know."

"C'mon, I don't have an scheduled guarding with Lissa today; let's go on a walk," he suggested.

My smile became more broad. "Sounds good," I said. Dimitri stood up and offered a hand to me. I took it and he held me under his arm as we walked back down the hall to the room. On the chair by the window was a stack of clothing. For me, I guessed, since I'm pretty sure Dimitri doesn't wear lacy red panties. A probable guess.

I put on some essentials, and then a pair of black yoga pants and a gray tee. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and then turned to Dimitri. He was dressed in similar clothes; black shorts and a plain white T-shirt. He, too, had his hair up in a ponytail. At this, I began to laugh my head off. He held his hands out.

"What? What are you laughing at?" He skillfully rose a dark, arched brow.

I tried to stifle my snickering. "You," I paused to laugh, "your hair! It's–it's so adorable!"

Dimitri smiled awkwardly, as if he were trying to hide it. "Stop it, I'm not cute."

"I never said you were cute," I paused to look up into his eyes as I took a step closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist so that the lower half of our bodies were touching. "I said you were adorable," I chuckled, lifting my lips to his.

"I prefer the word, 'manly', but that works too," he smiled. We both smiled at each other once more before he dipped his head and I leaned upwards so that our lips could meet. This one lasted longer than the first; it was something neither of us could pull away from.

Dimitri lifted his hand to my cheek and began to stroke my jawline with his thumb. It was so soothing; it made me want to curl up and go to sleep... Or cuddle with him. Either one.

We broke the kiss and gazed at each other. "Walk?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Nothing.<p>

"Dimitri?" And that's still nothing.

"Is _anybody_ home?" I was starting to get very frustrated.

Christian closed the door behind himself. "Maybe they left?" Christian suggested. I turned to him and glared.

"Really? Do you really think so?"

Christian rose both brows and put his hands in the air. "I am _certainly_ sorry for trying to help you."

We entered the kitchen I took a deep breath and sat down on a stool at the counter. "Oh God, Christian, I'm sorry. That was really rude; it's just–I'm so stressed. The council is on my ass about Rose. They think she is still truly a strigoi. And I know, those pestering bastards, that they aren't going to stop until they get what they want. It's a royal thing. It's in our blood." I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Could you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Sure." Christian turned away from the counter and padded over to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. He walked back to me and handed it over.

"Thank you," I said graciously, twisting the cap out and taking a long, refreshing gulp. "Jesus, why does this taste so delicious?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Because you hardly had anything all day," Christian said with a half smirk. "You seriously need to be on top of eating more often."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not; it's been incredibly busy recently. Thanks to Rose. It's not that she's troubling me or anything, but for some reason, everyone just wants her out of here," I said, crossing my arms and placing them on the counter.

"Hmm, gee. I wonder why..." Christian said sarcastically. "She wasn't recently known as a strigoi for the better part of her life or anything."

"Christian..." I said in a warning tone. He, once again, held up his hands in the air in defeat. The more I thought about it, the more it made my head hurt. Was someone against Rose? Who would want that? Hardly anyone even knows her that well, for God's sake! My head was practically pounding at that point, so I hopped up and walked over to the fridge. Above it was where I kept my medication; I took two painkiller pills and took a long sip of water.

"Right, well, all she has to do is pass the stupid tests and then she's free to go, right? I mean, it's not like if she gets them all correct she's going to be locked up for the rest of her life." Christian stopped and looked over to me. Noticing my depressed look on my face, his expression softened. "People stop after a while, Liss. I'm sure that no one's out to get Rose. No one we know, anyway."

I nodded. "I hope you're right," I responded. For what felt like the one millionth time today, I sighed. "Alright, well then I guess we have to go search for Rose now. She needs to go through the trial so that once and for all, people understand that she is no longer strigoi," I said in a firm voice.

Christian walked around the corner and enveloped me in his arms. "That's the right kind of thinking," he said, a warm smile on his lips. Those were rare, even with me around, so I learned to cherish them. I smiled brilliantly and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you to death," I whispered.

"I love you to death and then some."

I giggled at this. He hoisted me off of my stool and into the air. I screamed in delight and held onto my boyfriend for dear life.

* * *

><p>"I... What?"<p>

"Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway. You need to attend your trial so that the royal council can get a better understanding if you're in any way still a st–"

I cut him off. "No, no, I heard you. It's just..." I paused. "_What_?"

"Do I need to repeat myself a third time, Ms. Rosemarie Hath–"

"No, in fact, if you do, I think I'm going to scream. And don't call me by my full name. You have no right," I said, feeling more than a little annoyed of this strangle Moroi at this point in time.

"My sincere apology," the man said.

Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded at the man. "We will be attending the trial," he said for me. I was probably just going to yell at the man some more if Dimitri hadn't stepped in just now, I realized. And for that, I was thankful.

"That is great news. I will notify the Queen and the council; be at the court in the next hour or so." And with a short nod, the man was off on his way. I turned to Dimitri, and remembering his staggering height, looked up to his face.

"This sucks," I muttered.

Dimitri slid his hand down my arm to my hand. "It's fine. You're not a strigoi anymore, Rose. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," he said, leaning down to place his lips on mine.

"I know," I groaned. "But now I have to go to this stupid trial thing and I really don't feel like it..."

Dimitri chuckled. "Suck it up, Roza. Come on, let's go back and clean up." He held my hand and pulled me forward. I slowly walked behind him, drowning in my self-pity. "Roza... Don't make me drag you."

"I hate life," I grunted.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I feel like killing something innocent. Is that normal?" I asked, looking up at him. Dimitri quickly hid his terrified look.

"With that attitude, the council is definitely going to want to put you away. So, do yourself a favor and don't act like a serial killer."

I stopped walking all together. Dimitri noticed and let go of my hand. He turned and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"On one condition." We both paused." You give me a piggyback ride." I rose a brow.

Dimitri sucked in a deep breath as he rolled his eyes. "Anything for you, Roza," he said with a small grin as he turned around and kneeled down. I squealed in joy and skipped over to his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as soon as my legs were in the air, Dimitri pushed off the ground and began to run at full pace. I screamed in alarm, confused and delighted at the same time.

He put his hands over mine and ran even faster. It was, in a way, similar to how Edward carried Bella in Twilight. Except... Dimitri's way hotter than Edward, and I know how to actually smile. Only I would make a comparison to Twilight.

Dimitri's hand on accident grabbed my wrist, and I cried out. Dimitri slowed his running to a jog.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't reply at first. I looked past Dimitri's fabulous hair and glanced at my wrist. There were small, purple and bluish marks there. I gasped. "What the...?"

"Who did this to you?" Dimitri demanded.

_"You don't know anything about me," I said, turning to continue walking. Tasha grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I flew into her chest, and she pushed me back a step, off of her. I nearly lost my footing, but regained it and clenched my fists at my sides. I was not about to make a fool of myself by loosing my temper and start throwing fists. Besides, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a couple of people lining up a ways away. "You don't know the first thing about me," I added._

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay... So you remember how I told you I talked to Tasha yesterday...?" I chuckled kind of awkwardly. "She may or may not have grabbed my wrist." I cleared my throat. "You know, possibly."

"Rose! How come you didn't tell me this?" he asked, and began walking again.

I sighed in his ear, and right after, goose bumps began to rise on the skin near there. I softly giggled. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I can stand up for myself."

"No, I don't think you understand what 'standing up for oneself' means."

I cocked a brow, though I knew Dimitri wouldn't be able to see it. "The hell is that supposed to mean, Dimitri?" I demanded. Playing the stupid card. Nice.

"I mean it like..." he paused and took a deep breath. "You and I both know how it's going to go if you and Tasha were to be trapped in a small room. At the end of the hour you two will be clawing at each other's throats."

"So you think I'm uncivil? You don't think I know how to keep my temper? You better think of something quick, because I'm about to go bitch-mode on you."

"Roza, please." Damn, that accent. "You know I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I respect you much more than that." His voice broke off at the end. "I love you."

I was pensive for a moment. "I know," I responded, lowering my voice to an almost whisper. "And I love you," I said, placing a kiss at the base of his neck. "And thank you for giving me a piggy back ride to my ultimate doom." We both laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're not a strigoi anymore..." he paused. "Unless you were just lying to me a moment ago about loving me."

I gasped and then began to uncontrollably giggle. "Oh my God! You've found me out!"

"Hey!" Dimitri cried.

* * *

><p>relatively quick update, yes? yeey! so i got a grand total of three reviews last chapter, and that kind of worries me;; is this story getting boring? because a fanfic story relies on reviewsfeedback, and if i don't get that, i really don't know where this is going. comments, questions, requests, etc. all in the review. i really appreciate it, guise.

another thing? does anyone want to start a community with me? kinda like stories that are recommended, not just advertisement of the staffs' stories, you know? i'd like to also get to know some of my reviewers, that would be cool. i have a skype?

review! (again, too lazy to check for mistakes)


	10. Dreams Do Come True!

"Please, Ms. Hathaway, whenever you're ready."

Instantaneously, I rolled my eyes. "Tch... Like you give a fuck when I'm ready," I muttered under my breath so low that only the few surrounding me could have hardly picked it up.

"Rose," Lissa warned. I guess I wasn't as slick as I thought...

A gentle breeze blew through my hair as I slowly rose my head. I was standing in the shade. It was dark here, though sunlight shown everywhere else; it was noon. Daytime. Also known as nighttime for those of us that are Moroi and dhampirs. The hoard of people that stayed up this late to witness this stood anxiously behind me under the overhang where the shade was more consistent. If I were to be a strigoi, this would be danger zone right now. Unnatural light from a light bulb could cause a great discomfort for strigoi, but it's nowhere near as the horrendous sunlight.

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready, then," I said sarcastically.

As if my feet had a mind of their own, I began to move forward into the sunlight. My slow pace appeared to be bothering a couple Moroi. My ears picked up at their annoyed moans in the background. Their fault, I decided. If they wanted to be up in the middle of the night to watch this stupid, absolutely pointless trial, that's completely their fault.

The sunshine totally enveloped me, and at first, it was a little frightening. How would my body react? Would it still sting like a million needles were injected into me, the way it did before? Breathing heavily, there was no reaction. If anything, it felt _good_. I hadn't felt the sunshine (in a positive way) in over seven to eight years. And, mother of God, it felt good.

A good, solid minute went by, and nothing appeared to be wrong with me. Some members of the council seemed to notice this by the third minute.

I sighed. I realized I was getting more irritated by the second. I must be really tired, I consoled myself, I hadn't been getting very good sleep due to todays activities. "You think we could move on now?" I called to the people behind me who were staring at me in awe.

Lissa nodded. She turned to her left where numerous men and women with the traditional black and white suits with red ties stood. "Yes; if one of you could reveal the silver stake..."

I unconsciously gulped. Test number two: Touch the stake. There would be no hissing. No screaming. No reaction at all. I couldn't afford to fail this. Because, if in some odd case that were to happen, there would be no arguing. They wouldn't even put me in jail or anything.

It would be a death sentence.

I inhaled a sharp intake of breath as Dimitri, who looked absolutely gorgeous in this lighting, began to walk forward to hand me the gleaming silver stake. It looked absolutely terrifying; for I had grown up in terror of stakes. I lived and breathed it. Stay away from stakes. It was what I had been trained to do.

Dimitri nodded to me. "Take a deep breath, Roza," Dimitri said affectionately, lowering his voice at the last part. I did as told and offered my hand. Dimitri looked me in the eye before he extended his arm and placed the stake in my hands. He didn't have time to hover over or give me more time to relax. Tough love, I'd say.

A collective gasp rang out amongst the crowd, and I tightened my grip on the thing. I wasn't shocked, but the coldness of it had surprised me a bit. I looked up and met Dimitri's eyes. The left corner of his lips turned up into a cunning, yet boyish smile.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking hot as fuck.

I wished he had.

"Well then." Lissa sounded happy. I was proven correct when I craned my neck around Dimitri's large form and saw her trying, though failing slightly, to keep her composure. "Let's continue on. Please, everybody if you're still interested, we will be moving to the chapel for the final trial."

The Morois pulled out their umbrellas and began to head over to the chapel, on the far side of the campus. Morois weren't as terrified of the sun as strigoi were, but thanks to their super white complexion, they had a hard time _not_ getting a sunburn. Only five minutes was all it took to get that pink pigment in Lissa's cheeks.

Dimitri walked beside me the whole time, his expression unreadable. I understood that he was in guardian mode right now, but we were ahead of the others by far. Anything at this point would bring my mood up. Even a pep-talk. I just wanted to hear his voice...

"Roza."

I snapped my head up to look at him. "Yes?"

"You stopped walking," he said plainly. I looked down and realized that I had indeed stopped walking. Dimitri placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me along. "I understand you're nervous."

"I–I'm not nervous..." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Like you said: I have nothing to worry about."

When Dimitri didn't respond right away, I turned my head and looked up at his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was too conflicted to.

"You're right. Keep your head up." And after that, he stopped talking all together and the rest of our walk to the chapel was in silence.

The chapel stood, practically looming over me in a mocking stance. I cringed internally. Initially, I'd not really expected to make it this far. But standing where I was right now, taking a deep breath, I knew I could do this. I mean, what was the worse that could happen?

They could kill me.

Right.

Okay, so I guess it was a little important for me to pass this last part of the test.

Lissa came up from behind me, catching me off guard. I jumped a tad when she placed her hand on the small of my back. I turned to her to catch her large smile before it completely vanished. "Alright then, are we all ready?" She looked smugly at the large crowd. Everyone's faces were either completely enticed or completely bored. So, some didn't believe in me. Yeah, perhaps those last two tests were completely insignificant and didn't mean anything in the slightest to any of these people. Suppose one more test will turn them. Suppose twenty more.

Liss began to lead me towards the chapel. We were a good ten feet away at the moment, and every single step that we took closer made my skin crawl. I wasn't sure the exact reason; I felt uneasy pretty much all night. Soon enough, we were standing on the threshold, right in front of the wide double doors.

I let out a whimper before the doors burst open and the hands of my best friend thrust me inside.

I stumbled. I fell. It was actually embarrassing.

On my hands and knees, I looked up past my long hair overflowing my face. I looked forth to see the oh-so familiar altar. I was practically forced to attend church as a child. Basically when my mom signed me up for this school so many years ago, she checked the 'religious' box, therefore sentencing me to dwell here every single goddamned Sunday.

But then back to reality, back to the fact that here I was, Rose Hathaway, on hands and knees on holy grounds.

I heard someone behind me click their tongue. Not to my surprise, it was Lissa. Right, reality. "What did I tell you," she muttered under her breath. I heard the soft tapping of her heels on the stone tiled floor approach me, and slowly as she did, I turned around to face her. I pushed myself off the ground in a quick movement, allowing myself to brush off stray specks of dust and dirt.

Meeting Lissa's eyes, I noticed the look of approval she bestowed upon me.

"So I suppose there are no other questions?" Lissa asked with an air of superiority. She smiled smugly as she placed a polished hand on my shoulder. She nodded to Dimitri. He nodded in return, his guardian mask in place. He strode towards the two of us.

"I declare Rosemarie Hathaway to be a restored Dhampir. If there are no other intelligent and evident oppositions, may all of you hold your peace."

Shock registered in my skull. That was it. That was… it.

"That's it?" I asked in a small voice. Lissa looked down at me, a pleased look on her face.

"Rose, that's it."

Dimitri dismissed all the people, although a couple refused to leave right at once. You know, those asshole royals who just couldn't stand to see me succeed. They were pretty put off by the fact that Dimitri wasn't having it to allow them to stay.

"Thank you all for attending, but it's noon, and past a many of your bedtimes," Lissa said in a calming voice, using but the tiniest amount of compulsion to force the people to see reason and finally leave the three of us.

Dimitri turned to me and in that moment, I felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute. In that spilt second, I imagined every scenario where Dimitri would sweep me off my feet and plant the largest, most sentimental kiss on my lips. The most enticing one we've ever shared. Something that will explain "great job, Rose!" without actually having to say anything.

We shared maybe the most heated gaze in our history. Looking into his eyes, I could read him as if he were an open book. His feelings were on his sleeve like none other.

"Roza, I'm proud of you," he said, winking his glossy chocolate brown eyes at me.

I couldn't contain my giggle. "I'm proud of me, too," I said, laughing at my own corny joke. Nevertheless, Dimitri softly chuckled. He lifted his hand up to my cheek and using the pad of his thumb, brushed away a couple strands of hair off my cheek.

"You need sleep," Dimitri stated, his voice husky.

As if his words were some sort of trigger, I let out a cat-like yawn. My fingers curled as the skin on the back of my neck rose. "You're probably right," I mumbled, meeting eyes with Lissa who was now at the door with maybe seven guardians surrounding her. She nodded to me and turned around. I heard the sound of her high heels clicking until they became softer and softer until there was nothing.

I turned back to Dimitri. "We should follow," he said, turning abruptly on his heels and taking a step in the direction Lissa just exited.

Nope, I thought. I grabbed his thick, calloused hand and pulled him towards me. Catching him by surprise allowed me an exclusive advantage. All his weight was placed on his back foot, forcing him to turn around. In this very moment, I leaned up. Our lips met in the middle, and the feeling was like none other. I felt hot and cold, sexy and wanted as he responded thoroughly to the kiss.

But just like that, it was over. Dimitri pulled away, looking at the floor with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Roza," he mumbled, looking a bit ashamed. "I'm still on my shift," he said, looking around to make sure there weren't any other people around. To our luck, there wasn't. And with that, Dimitri didn't need a hint. He cupped the back of my neck to tilt up my head so that our lips had easier access to one another. I stared wide-eyed at Dimitri's eyelids. Slowly, I slipped into the heat of the kiss and lifted my arms to wind them around his neck.

"You are going to make me lose my mind, Roza," Dimitri muttered into the kiss. I gave him a quick kiss before I smiled at myself.

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" I asked, my eyes still closed, trying to retrace every step of that amazing, mind-blowing kiss.

Dimitri snickered. "Probably not, I think."

I went for his lips again.

* * *

><p>"She <em>passed?<em> Are you kidding me?"

"Um, I thought this was a good thing that Rose was proved not to be a strigoi. Strigoi are the enemies, remember?" Adrian stated in a calm voice.

"Yeah, but…" Tasha paused. "I mean, no. It isn't a good thing. In fact, it's a terrible thing. You don't understand how much I hate that woman," she said with malice, raising her voice. "You told me you could make sure that she wouldn't pass those tests."

Adrian snorted. "Please, I told you I could look in to it. But seriously, what did she ever do to you?" he asked, raising a brow.

Tasha's cheeks blushed and she crossed her arms defensively. "Y-you wouldn't understand. She wronged me on a very basic level."

Adrian still had his eyebrow arched. "Okay," he said slowly, dragging his fingers along the smooth counter top. "You still haven't told me what she did to you… Are you making this up?" he asked all of a sudden.

Tasha's jaw dropped. "Are you accusing me of lying?" Her voice was loud and shrilly. It made my ears hurt.

"Um, no, Tasha. I never used the word lying. I was simply wondering if this is another stunt you pull for attention."

"Attention –!" Tasha raged. "Who do you think you are? How dare you act as if I am the child in this situation."

Adrian dropped his head into his hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I don't like it when you bring up our ages in our relationship. Adrian was twenty-one. Tasha was easily thirty. "And to answer your question, I'm your boyfriend. You should be able to tell me anything."

This news shocked me. Adrian and Tasha were going out? This was alarming news, yet I still didn't move from behind the door. It had been left open a crack so I had full access to their conversation. A part of me felt bad for doing this, but since Tasha is my aunt and she gave me a key to her apartment, it's her fault. Eh. I don't feel remorse too easily.

But why would Tasha be against Rose passing the test? I mean what _did_ she ever do to her? And how come Rose never said anything to Lissa about Tasha? Usually Rose tells Lissa each and every single one of her problems, and then Lissa goes to me to talk about them.

"You know what, I'm sorry for yelling, Tasha," Adrian admitted quietly.

Tasha shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for not being honest with you." At this, Adrian lifted his head to scrutinize her.

"Honest? Honest about what?" he asked curiously.

Tasha scratched her arm nervously and leaned back on the counter behind her. "You know, um, Guardian Belikov, correct?"

Adrian nodded.

"Dimitri and I grew up together," she stated with a far off look in her eye. "I was older so I had to look after him a lot, and well, an attraction grew between the two of us. For him, it was short-lived. He realized that he saw me as nothing more than a sister, a friend. I told him it wasn't the same for me. He didn't want to date me. At that point, I was already out of school, so I had no reason to reconnect with him. We didn't talk for years and years until only recently. Maybe a couple years back I came to the academy to check on my nephew, Christian." She smiled. I smiled too. "And well there was Dimitri." She rose her hand and dropped it.

"But doesn't Rose have a thing for Dimitri Belikov?"

Tasha nodded sadly. "Over the years I tried and tried to forget about him, but it just remained impossible for me to get him out of my head. Though he may not have been my first love growing up, he is my true love."

Wow, way to put Adrian in an awkward spot, I thought. In fact, Adrian did look a little put off.

"But in getting rid of Rose, you would be left with a single Guardian Belikov again… Which means…" he paused and gulped.

"You would drop me like _that_," he snapped his fingers to explain how fast, "to get back together with him." He squinted his eyes at her. "Are you kidding me?" he rose his voice.

Tasha got worked up really fast. "No! Adrian, I also love you. You mean the world to me," she said softly, reaching out for his hand. "I wouldn't drop you like that," she almost whispered, although her eyes said otherwise.

Adrian made a pained face and pulled his hand out of hers. "N-no, Tasha. I don't want to do this anymore if you're not willing to give me your entire heart," Adrian breathed out, took a step back and met eyes with Tasha's electric blue ones.

"Adrian, no –"

"No, Tasha. We're… We're through."

"Adrian!" Tasha shouted. Adrian began walking towards me, or the door. I gasped and hurriedly jumped out of the way. I hid in the corner of the dark room. Thank god the lights hadn't been turned on. "Adrian wait!"

Adrian opened the door and stormed through the room. He picked up his phone and a pair of keys before the door. At that point, Tasha had caught up to him. She held onto his arm and looked him in the eyes. They were about the same height.

"Please. Listen to me. I still love you."

He shook his head. "Sure, but not as much as him." And with that, he broke out of Tasha's grasp and opened the door, slamming it behind him. Tasha stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily. She turned to go back into the kitchen. I sat there for a few seconds longer before I heard the door open once again. Tasha brought in a plate of cookies and a cup of milk and set it down on the table next to her couch.

"Hey," she whispered, taking a seat. "How much did you hear?"

I had been found out. I began to stand up. "Aunt Tasha, I'm sorry –"

"No, honey, I'm the one who should be sorry." She turned her head to look at me. She looked down, ashamed. "Yet another relationship, ruined." She sighed.

I shook my head. "No, don't worry about it. Adrian was a drunkard asshole anyway," I mumbled. Although, his usual drunkenness and being an insanely large dickhole act was absent tonight. It made me want to feel bad for him. I mean, after all, he just had to break it off with his girlfriend who had been essentially using him for the past year and a half.

"No," Tasha sighed once again. "I'm just a bad person. I mess up a lot."

I nodded, although I knew she couldn't see me. "I'm sorry again for eavesdropping. I only came over to see how you are doing. But, I don't think right now is the best time. Um, I guess I'll see you soon." I paused before I turned.

"Bye," I said in a tone so soft, I wouldn't be surprised if she heard it or not.

Without turning around, aunt Tasha giggled a little. "Bye, Christian. Have a nice day, I love you sweetheart."

I didn't know how to feel about how easily that came to her to say to me.

* * *

><p>"Do you know if there is an Eddie Castile in this building?" I asked the floor monitor. She turned to her computer and began to type away. She then nodded.<p>

"I do believe so, Ms. Hathaway," she smiled, "room 214, fifth floor."

"Thank you," I said graciously with a huge smile.

She nodded and I hurried down the hall. I was on a quest to find Eddie, well, if you hadn't already realized that. I pressed the up elevator button, but I realized it was on the top floor. I growled in annoyance before I ran to the door that led to the stairs. Thankfully, five floors isn't that high.

Once I found room two hundred and fourteen, I banged on it as hard as I could. Someone on the other side started yelling for me to stop. He opened the door and I stared at him. Not Eddie.

"Where's Eddie Castile?" I demanded.

The guy furrowed his brows. "Ed? Um, not sure. He didn't come back to his room yet. He told me he went to go hang out with Mer," he explained. He smiled seductively then. "Are you sure you came here looking for him?" he asked with an added wink. Oh god.

"What the hell?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

He smirked. "My name is Val –"

"You know what?" I cut him off. "Let me just tell you right now that I'm not interested." I said, and I watched as his face fell slightly. "Do you have any idea where Eddie might be?" I asked.

He shook his head. I turned to leave, but he called out for me to wait. "Um, did you check in with Meredith? She's his girlfriend afterall."

I looked at him. "Of course, she's the one who asked me to come here." Val looked dumbfounded, but I ignored him and strode off down the hall. I pulled out my phone… just kidding it's actually Dimitri's that I snatched when he wasn't aware. I decided I should call Meredith to tell her the news.

She picked up on the first ring. "I just went to his room. He's not there."

"Was Val?"

"Yeah," I grunted. I heard her shudder on the other side of the line.

"God that kid gives me the creeps."

"No kidding," I snickered to her.

Meredith sobered up. "Okay, well then I'm going to have to notify Alberta now," she said sullenly. I frowned. Where the hell could he be?

A sudden flashback to my dream the other night flooded my head. Shit. "I'll meet you at her office," I said before I disconnected our call. I stuffed the phone back into my pocket. Just as I did, it began to ring.

_Tasha Ozera_

Oh FUCK no. "Dimitri's busy, you damn bitch," I muttered to myself.

x**X**x

"Rose!" said Meredith happily. She was standing outside of Alberta's office, looking a little pensive about entering. I smiled at her right before I turned the knob and entered without knocking.

Alberta looked up quickly. She looked alarmed, but didn't do anything. "Rosemarie?" Meredith entered behind me. "Meredith? What's going on? Rosemarie, you understand it's incredibly rude and invasive to walk into someone's space without knocking, correct?"

I ignored her completely. "Eddie Castile is missing," I said quickly. Alberta rose a brow.

"Guardian Alberta," Meredith addressed her politely, "my boyfriend, Eddie Castile, is as Rose said, missing."

"For how long?" came a voice from the corner of the room that I knew all too well. Meredith and I turned to see Dimitri leaning coolly against a bookcase with his arms crossed.

I tried hard not to blush. "Not quite sure," Meredith piped up. "Maybe something like twenty hours?"

"You know we can't start a full investigation for a missing person until –"

"Twenty-four hours, I know. But something is rubbing me the wrong way," she interjected Alberta's sentence.

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Could we see if all the wards are up?" I asked. Everyone turned to me and I shrugged. "It just… Can we just check?" I asked. Dimitri and Alberta met eyes and nodded.

"Yes, we'll have to check the security room," she said. She stood up and walked past Meredith and I. We both quickly followed, Dimitri taking up the rear. We walked down the hall and through a couple other corridors. And holy crap, I had no idea this building was so big. We ended up going underground where tons of offices were kept. Dhampirs and Moroi alike were working at desks down here.

I was shocked. Who in their right mind would want to work here rather than becoming a guardian? I wondered.

We came to a closed off room and Alberta pulled out a set of keys. She opened the door and entered, the three of us following close behind.

To all of our surprise, there was no one in the office. "Oh…" Alberta mumbled. She went over to one of the computers and began to type in a code. A map of the entire campus showed up with different levels that were colour coded. The wards were yellow, but in one section of the grounds was there a red blinking light.

"Oh good heavens." She turned to us.

"One of the wards has been broken on the far east side of the court."

My dream… It happened.

* * *

><p>Wow. What a late update. Sorry, I understand it has been about three months. Well, school is out. I can't say 'oh shit guys, im going to update so much this summer' because honestly, I don't know. I want to try to, though, so don't give up on me completely. I want to thank <strong>Nellyrose1994<strong> for reviewing every chapter, you know that's the way to my heart guys. ;) im sure others of you have reviewed every chapter but she is one I noticed. ATTENTION! im going to change my name sometime soon. Plus i didnt check for errors so :p

Anyway, have a great summer. Im going to try and wrap this story up, then I might make a sequel chapter to First Class Hooker. Is that what it's called? Man I haven't been here on ages. Dude what's up with all the new changes to ff? Lol not sure if I like it or not yet.

But seriously guys, review. If you want this to continue, all you have to do is review! Did I just rhyme?

oh & btw if any of you guys are confused, the line breaks happen when there is a switch in POV, you just have to figure out who it is lmao


	11. Nathan

"Guardian Alberta," Meredith addressed her politely, "my boyfriend, Eddie Castile, is as Rose said, missing."

_"For how long?" came a voice from the corner of the room that I knew all too well. Meredith and I turned to see Dimitri leaning coolly against a bookcase with his arms crossed._

_I tried hard not to blush. "Not quite sure," Meredith piped up. "Maybe something like twenty hours?"_

_"You know we can't start a full investigation for a missing person until –"_

_"Twenty-four hours, I know. But something is rubbing me the wrong way," she interjected Alberta's sentence._

_A sudden thought occurred to me. "Could we see if all the wards are up?" I asked. Everyone turned to me and I shrugged. "It just… Can we just check?" I asked. Dimitri and Alberta met eyes and nodded._

"Yes, we'll have to check the security room," she said. She stood up and walked past Meredith and I. We both quickly followed, Dimitri taking up the rear. We walked down the hall and through a couple other corridors. And holy crap, I had no idea this building was so big. We ended up going underground where tons of offices were kept. Dhampirs and Moroi alike were working at desks down here.

_I was shocked. Who in their right mind would want to work here rather than becoming a guardian? I wondered._

_We came to a closed off room and Alberta pulled out a set of keys. She opened the door and entered, the three of us following close behind._

_To all of our surprise, there was no one in the office. "Oh…" Alberta mumbled. She went over to one of the computers and began to type in a code. A map of the entire campus showed up with different levels that were colour coded. The wards were yellow, but in one section of the grounds was there a red blinking light._

_"Oh good heavens." She turned to us._

_"One of the wards has been broken on the far east side of the court."_

_My dream… It happened._

"W—what?" Meredith turned to me.

I looked at her with wide eyes. Did I say that out loud?

"Dream?" came a slightly confused, slightly accented, much deeper voice.

This time, I knew it was Dimitri who had asked it. Didn't I tell him about having a bad dream; I did right? Things in his head seemed to be putting two and two together.

"Yeah—eh, I had this, I mean, it really was the weirdest, most realistic dream… I didn't really think much about it, it was scary and confusing," I admitted, my cheeks feeling a bit hot. "so I tried putting it out of my head…"

There was a moment of silence, and I stared at the ground. Ashamedly, I was afraid they were all holding in their laughs about me. It wasn't just any day that I was admitting to being scared. Instead, Alberta broke the silence.

"Hang on, Rose," she gazed at me intensely, "you're coming with me to the interrogation room. Dimitri, you too," said Alberta seriously, eyeing Dimitri. "Meredith, I want you to go to Kirova and tell her verbatim I want ten guardians to be waiting in my room. File a report of a missing person."

Meredith nodded almost robotically before racing out of the closed off room and down the hall. As soon as she left the room, I couldn't help but feel like I was just hit by a tsunami of emotion. The poor girl's boyfriend was abducted. I thought for a moment to myself. How would I feel if Dimitri was gone? Momentarily I had no idea how I would act or even be able to live on if that were to happen to him or me.

I met eyes with Dimitri and we shared a moment to gaze at each other. I was about to smile at him halfheartedly when Alberta grabbed my wrist and jerked me away. I nearly fell, but caught myself before I could make an ass of myself. Dimitri helped straighten me out by placing a comforting hand on my hip. My ears burned and I was sure my face was tomato red, but I didn't turn around to give him a chance to look.

Once up in the main floor and in the interrogating room, I was sat down on a metal chair in front of a table with Alberta sitting directly in front of me with Dimitri leaning casually but attentively in the corner of the room, watching carefully.

"So, lets cut to the chase and explain the entire dream."

I glanced over to Dimitri for a second before I met eyes with Alberta for a couple seconds.

She nodded. "Come on, Rosemarie, let's hear it."

At that point, I began blurting out everything in the dream, even getting down to the small details. The yelling, screaming, and fighting played back in my head as if it were a terrifyingly true movie.

"J-Jill," I stammered out. "Jill was there. She was in the dream. It was Jill and Eddie. Where is Jill?" I then demanded, stepping out of my seat. "Is she here? Is she safe?" my heart rate was beating a million miles a minute. Alberta looked alerted, and pulled out a radio.

"Guardian Petrov to Guardian Malkom. Please make a check for Jill Dragomir. End," she said in a strong voice.

_The man lifted Eddie up on his other shoulder and then began to carry on walking. A small, short-lived grim smile formed on his lips. He began whistling a tune as he moved his feet. He nodded to a man in the darkness a little ways off. Suddenly, he was in a familiar area. Near the royals' houses. He looked up and the light from a nearby lamp lit up his features. Blond, chin-length hair. Pale blue eyes. Pale, pale skin. An eerie smile._

_"You're next, Rosemarie."_

I felt my eyes dilate. My lips twitched. Then my body went rigid. "Wait…"

Alberta lowered her device and looked at me skeptically.

"Wait…" I repeated to myself, this time softer as I lowered my head to stare at the table. I heard Dimitri's approaching footsteps.

I remembered looking into the eyes of the vile strigoi. And hearing him talk to me in the most horrifying, nails on a chalkboard kind of voice.

'_You're next, Rosemarie'_.

It was my full name. Not exactly everyone knew my full name. Or even half of my name. And a random strigoi? Improbable.

I looked at him. He saw me. He spoke, and I heard him.

"I didn't dream this…" I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. "I _watched_ this."

x**X**x

"What else can you tell us, Rose?"

I didn't have anything else.

Alberta had left the room to talk to some officials, so it was only Dimitri and I in the closed off, soundproof room now. God, the opportunities.

Unfortunately though, from the inside you can't see out, but from the outside you can see in. It would be an utter disaster if Alberta or someone were to be walking in on something private going on between Dimitri and I—but don't think for a second that I hadn't thought the opportunity over for at least twenty minutes.

"His name—his name is Nathan. Nathan… um, I'm not sure," I admitted.

Dimitri looked up at me nodded, pulling out a notepad and then began jotting this all down. He nodded again before he looked back up at me. "A description of him?" he asked next.

I shook my head. "Uhh… Tall. Blond. Strigoi through and through."

Dimitri smirked. "Really, Rose? You know, you really are a valuable piece of information in this operation; I'm so glad you're here, Captain Obvious," he said, jokingly at first but then becoming very serious and annoyed, rolling his eyes and pursing his lips. It shocked me that he could move from emotion to emotion that quickly, but I laughed anyway.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I laughed.

Dimitri began smiling as he continued to write. "Okay. Tell mw were there any distinguishing features? Scars, burns, untypical colour stained skin?" he wondered.

I had an answer immediately. "Yes—a scar—on his face. It starts around his eyebrows," I lifted my hands up and fingered my left eyebrow, and then slid the fingers down the side of my face, past my cheekbone, to the corner of my jaw. "It extends from there to the jaw."

Dimitri watched as I did this, looking a bit in a daze. I gazed back at him for almost a full minute until he snapped out of it and continued to write down things.

"Thank you… Rose," he paused and looked at his notepad. "That will be all," he said as he stood up. "I'll be back; I'll need to take care of some business with Alberta and some other guardians. I'd love it if you stayed in here, but," he sighed, "it's hard to be realistic with you."

I smiled internally at that. "I bet," I said more to myself than him, and started laughing.

"Please, just…" he paused and pulled out his iPhone out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Keep that with you, I'm going to need to give you a call later. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said politely with a little salute in addition. Dimitri chuckled and sent me a flirty wink before he opened the door and closed it behind himself.

"Don't let me down, Lieutenant."

I wondered how long I should wait before I should escape.

"Nathan, huh?" Alberta ran her tongue over her teeth. "And she knew him personally?"

I nodded. "Err, she knew of him. I'm not exactly sure what the relation was."

"She would be able to point him out?"

"Of course. She gave me a, well, menial description of him. I believe I have an understanding of his basic look," I replied.

"Guardian Petrov, reporting for duty!" saluted a tall, dark haired and very European looking man who seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Guardian Malkom, I want a full map of the caves eighty miles every direction from the royal court," she said politely, but in an assertive tone.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied hastily and turned around, barking out orders to other guardian men and women in the room.

"Guardian Belikov, I would appreciate it if you would handle this operation; there are very few who I would trust with a case like this; unfortunately you happen to be one of them." She smiled at me. "I have trained with you for seven years. I believe you are perfectly capable of taking care of this mission, are you not?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am!" I said, gripping my notepad so tightly in my hands that they began to hurt. "I mean, yes ma'am, I would like to properly thank you so exceedingly much for this opportunity—"

"Dimitri, please." She smiled genuinely. "Zip your lips and get on it before I change my mind, young man," she threatened with a small smile.

I nodded only once. I wanted to make sure she understood I was ready for this mission. That would be the last time she would call me 'young man'. I turned around and headed back to my apartment. I was going to need to be prepared for this.

XXx

I slammed the tall door behind me and tossed my notepad onto the counter in the other room.

Next I heard a low moan and in the matter of seconds, I made a full three-sixty. There, sitting on my countertop was the very gorgeous and seductive Rose Hathaway rubbing the side of her thigh where a small red scratch had formed from the metal on the pad. We made eye contact only a moment later, and my mind began racing a mile a minute.

"R—Roza!?" I blurted out.

She held a hand up and waved me over. "Dimitri… I knew you would come back here."

I wasn't quite sure if I was more surprised or shocked. As if she were a puppeteer and I the puppet, I was right at her feet in the snap of fingers. "But Roza why—"

"No," she whispered. Leaning in closer to me. I felt completely enveloped by her scent of flowers and cinnamon and completely captivated by the unnerving gaze she allowed me, making me feel like a mere peasant before a queen. That was it, I thought, she truly looked like a queen.

"Belikov! Snap out of it!" she yelled in my face. I was definitely sent out of my daze and back into the harsh, cruel world.

I clicked my tongue and rubbed my head, taking a step back from her. "My head, Roza, aish," I murmured. I got my head back onto my shoulders and remembered why I had come here. I turned around to see Rose who was now examining her long purple nails. She was wearing a see-through burgundy sweater with a white tank top underneath along with a pair of high waist jean shorts. She had on a pair of simple vanilla coloured Vans for shoes. She wasn't dressed for a fancy occasion or anything, but she still looked like a goddess. As per usual, I guess I should add.

"Maybe I am really still a strigoi," she snarked. "I still have a knack for compelling people."

"You're a siren is what you are," I said, turning the corner into my bedroom. I heard her laugh as she jumped off my counter and walked down the hall into my room. I turned my head the second she poked her head through the doorway.

She smiled innocently and crossed her arms.

"Why are you even here?" I asked, going through my drawers in search of a special notebook.

She shrugged, I noticed out of the corner of my eyes. "Had nothing better to do, I guess," she said boredly, and then her attention when back to her nails. "Just waiting for the operation to continue," she said, saluting me again.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Say what?"

"Captain," she addressed me.

I began to chuckle. "What are you talking about, Rose?"

"You!" she hollered. "I know you're conducting a search party with Malkom and Alberta—"

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there, and tell you that you are too valuable for me to bring along with on such a mission as this." I paused and began to laugh at the consequences of bringing along Rose. "Oh no, not a doubt in my mind that you will be left here. Oh, you _not_ coming along."

Rose's facial expressions changed in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean? I can be— I am such an asset to your team!"

I turned from my dresser and folded my arms over my chest. "Rose. Think about it. Do you even believe you are ready for such a mission?" I asked, turning back around and pulling out a drawer with clean shirts. I pulled off my current black tee and pulled a plain white undershirt before putting on a navy blue and forest green flannel. I hadn't worn it in a while; it was something my sister Viktoria and I had bought a long time ago when I was back in Russia, and I was surprised how snug it was on me now. I turned around to Rose who looked shaken. She was staring straight at my chest as if she had just seen a ghost a moment there before.

I felt my face heat up and I turned back around. My dark brown twill pants would have to do with this. I heard Rose behind me and this time when I turned around, I saw she was sitting on the edge of my bed.

It was silent then. I knew I had less than an hour to report back to Alberta with a plan to stake out the strigoi, but I was caught in a lethargic trance. All I saw was Rose sitting on the edge of my bed, her gorgeously tanned legs looking like they went on for days. It was cold outside—I knew that for a fact… But then why did it seem so hot in here?

"Dimitri?" her voice sounded hot, and far away.

My cheeks flooded with colour again and something downstairs was beginning to awaken.

Rose looked up at me with her large hazel eyes from under her slim eyebrows and just something about that look made me want to step across the entire room and rip all her clothes off… and the rest would be history.

But—no. I swallowed, my throat feeling thick with saliva.

"Yeahh…" I replied, turning my head, and looking into the floor to ceiling mirror in the corner of my room. I saw myself, and farther than that, Rose. We were both looking into it, and still in that haze, my lips curled into a smile.

The flannel and undershirt were quickly discarded. I flipped around to see Rose breathing deeply, her chest heaving. "Dimitri…" she spoke my name once again.

"Roza, I need you," I murmured, racing across the room to her, as I held her in my arms. In a matter of seconds, she was down to her bra and her shorts were sliding down those mile long legs.

She gasped as I dipped down to her womanhood. I breathed in her scent, and for a moment I was lost. We met eyes; she looked determined, yet disheveled, but in a sexy way.

I came up to her face and placed one simple kiss on her lips. And from there, I began to loose control of myself. I groped her breasts and she moaned like a cat. One kiss after another and then we were in a heavy make out session. Our tongues intertwined and hugged furiously. I only then realized how addicted I was to this woman.

"I need you," I repeated.

x**X**x

Racing down the halls, I felt my heart pounding happily in my chest.

I had to admit, I felt more awake than I had in a long time.

I had ended up going farther than I had first imagined. We had sex twice before I carried her with me into the shower where I admittedly started another round of steamy sex. I had only had sex once before, that's all once, and that was when I was when I was sixteen with a surprisingly gorgeous human girl when a couple friends and I snuck into a college sorority. But that… That, wow, had been nothing compared to the last hour.

I felt cleansed. I wanted to think about it and remember it all day, but unfortunately, there were other distractions.

"Belikov—?" It was Alberta. And I was ready for her.

"Guardian Petrov, I admit that I'm not completely one hundred percent sure, but I am certain that I have a hunch that the remaining strigoi in the area are hiding in the caves you pointed out earlier. Eighty miles all around the court should be far enough to radar wherever these vampire bastards are hanging around."

Alberta looked out of place with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Guardian Belikov, when do you believe would be the best time to set out?"

"Oh, absolutely at once we need to make a move on," I said confidently. "In fact, it is pertinent that we leave immediately; the strigoi possibly could have left by now," I added.

She checked her watch. It was nearly four pm. The sun would be going down soon and they would be on the move. "We have wasted enough time already," I continued.

The guardians shuffled around and in seconds they were out of the room as well as out of my mind. As they were attending to the needs of the mission, I was doing the same.

Rose walked into the room and her eyes met mine.

Feeling all my power and more importantly my manliness diminish, I ran out of things to say to her.

"Hi."

She grabbed me by the front of my flannel. "I'm coming with you," she demanded.

My eyes narrowed at her. Did she really think she was ready for this? Did I think so? Could this be the last time I would ever see her?

I wanted to sigh, but instead I pursed my lips and stared hard into her unwavering eyes. "Meet me at the guard post in two minutes, the rest of the team is leaving in five," I said, and remembering that this possibly could be the last time I would see her, and noting that there was no one else around, I leaned in, cupping her jaw in my big hand, pushed my lips onto hers. Not surprisingly, Rose applied a fair amount of pressure in return to this kiss. It seemed to have the intensity of the last hour of our life all summed up.

"Whatever you do," I told her, "do not die."

She took a step back and stood ramrod straight. "Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

><p>RAINY DAY UPDATE! In fact, count on more updates, particularly a First Class Hooker chapter? maybe?<p>

What do you guys think about Adrian x Rose? Or should I stick to Dimitri x Rose? I want to mix things up a little. By the way, Teacher x Student relationship for R and D? already got the first chapter written up, I'm just trying to finish up these stories first. REVIEW? More you review, more chapters I will write!


	12. Numb

Previously:

_"Guardian Petrov, I admit that I'm not completely one hundred percent sure, but I am certain that I have a hunch that the remaining strigoi in the area are hiding in the caves you pointed out earlier. Eighty miles all around the court should be far enough to radar wherever these vampire bastards are hanging around."_

_Alberta looked out of place with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Guardian Belikov, when do you believe would be the best time to set out?"_

_"Oh, absolutely at once we need to make a move on," I said confidently. "In fact, it is pertinent that we leave immediately; the strigoi possibly could have left by now," I added._

She checked her watch. It was nearly four pm. The sun would be going down soon and they would be on the move. "We have wasted enough time already," I continued.

_The guardians shuffled around and in seconds they were out of the room as well as out of my mind. As they were attending to the needs of the mission, I was doing the same._

_Rose walked into the room and her eyes met mine._

_Feeling all my power and more importantly my manliness diminish, I ran out of things to say to her._

_"Hi."_

_She grabbed me by the front of my flannel. "I'm coming with you," she demanded._

_My eyes narrowed at her. Did she really think she was ready for this? Did I think so? Could this be the last time I would ever see her?_

_I wanted to sigh, but instead I pursed my lips and stared hard into her unwavering eyes. "Meet me at the guard post in two minutes, the rest of the team is leaving in five," I said, and remembering that this possibly could be the last time I would see her, and noting that there was no one else around, I leaned in, cupping her jaw in my big hand, pushed my lips on to hers. Not surprisingly, Rose applied a fair amount of pressure in return to this kiss. It seemed to have the intensity of the last hour of our life all summed up._

_"Whatever you do," I told her, "do not die."_

_She took a step back and stood ramrod straight. "Aye aye, Captain."_

Currently:

"Ooh, shit," I moaned.

I doubled over, and people stopped around me to see what was going on. I thought I was about to vomit. Surprisingly, nothing came out. I coughed and coughed, but still nothing came out.

"Strigoi," I paused, taking a step back. I saw Dimitri approach me, a determined yet worried look on his face as he came closer and closer.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked warily.

"Strigoi," I murmured again, taking more steps back; the intensity of the pain in my stomach was terrifying to me. Every time I thought of that word my stomach would whirl. Dimitri's soft hand on my shoulder slowly lifted and then I felt cold and alone once again.

"Guardian Belikov;" said a guardian, "we're right above a cave."

Dimitri's eyes turned to slits. "Surround the caves." He glanced up at the sun. "We're losing sunlight; once it's completely gone their strengths will be amplified. We need to close in on them," he demanded. Men and woman guardians alike shot off in different directions.

I walked a little closer towards Dimitri. He lifted his hand out to me, and I strode towards it. He looked like a total badass. He wore the mere dark flannel and jeans, equipped with a utility belt that all of use wore that allowed us to keep more than one stake on us at all times. Also on the belt was a gun, in case of a human, and a flame-thrower that only few had. I was not included. Dimitri was.

I grasped his hand in mine and Dimitri used it to pull me towards him. I gripped my stomach and paused, not looking into his eyes.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice, bringing his hand around to the lowest part of my back, above my ass.

I swallowed hard. "I'm not sure… I just have an uncanny sense of when strigoi are around… I guess an advance of being one," I jus

t felt pain, but I smiled through it. Dimitri seemed to notice, although he smiled in return and let go of my hand to brush some hair off of my face.

"Stay strong, Roza. You're an asset to me, remember?" he asked.

This made me chuckle.

"How could I forget?" I replied.

x**X**x

A loud—scratch that—ear piercing scream infiltrated Dimitri's and my moment. He whipped his head around in the direction of the noise, and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. Dimitri was correct. There were in fact hoards of strigoi hiding in these cliff sides and caves. He turned back to me briefly and then a moment later, he did a 180 and was running towards the shriek.

"Dimitri!" I called after him, and not a second later did I take off on my own and chase after him. He never turned around, and I understood. He was passionate about this case. Why? Beats me.

My stomach lurched. My throat was on fire.

"_Rosemarieee_!"

I whipped my head around, stopping right in my tracks. My stomach still ached as it tossed and turned, but I knew that voice anywhere. Dimitri seemed to be in a trance, running straight, running without me by his side. Little did he know I had been stopped. He had scaled down the side of the cliff before I had a chance to call out to him to make him stop.

I flared my nostrils and barred my teeth. I rose a single brow and breathed in a deep, fresh breath of air.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"Rosemarie."

Nathan seemed to materialize out of thin air. The high grasses swayed, and I looked up into the sky. The sun was definitely going down. I was running out of time before the strigoi pack would gain all possible power in a monopoly to overpower us dhampir guardians—or worse, flee the scene.

Strigoi deserved and absolutely needed to be stopped at all costs.

I turned back to Nathan. "I will end you."

"Oh, not if I end you first, _love_," Nathan replied, his eyes looking like slits. His hands clenched and unclenched, and he took a single step forward. That's when the fight began.

I unsheathed two of my three stakes and walked forward as well.

"I thought for sure you would be long dead by now."

Nathan smirked. I knew as well as understood that he couldn't feel any emotions, so the prick couldn't be grasping how arrogant he looked. "I do seem to impress most. But, Rosemarie, in killing you, I will have accomplished my ultimate goal." He let out a low chuckle. "The end of you, ahh, the beginning of me."

I said nothing, merely glared at him for a good three minutes.

He took a long breath in. "You realize I can smell fear, right?"

* * *

><p>There were a great number of people in these caves—and not only these caves, I noticed. All caves for miles around were occupied by strigoi groups, and now also dhampirs. The number of already dead on the floors of the caves were staggering. The weird part was why were all these strigoi in such a large group? I had thought I was always true that strigoi had a hard time trusting one another (one would think so); which leads me to wonder what was so special about infiltrating the Royal Court just to steal two people? A dhampir guardian and the queen's… half sister.<p>

Wow, I wish I had realized that earlier.

I swallowed. This mission was perhaps the most important of all I have completed in the past. It was pertinent that we find all strigoi, and terminate all strigoi. It really hit a spot in me that I didn't like to draw very much attention to. My weak spot: Rose. The men who attacked Rose when she was so young—the strigoi—each and every one of them needed to die.

And I can and will not stop until all are dead. Females and males alike, I have no sympathy for any who chose to torture Rose.

I pulled a stake out of my belt and slammed a strigoi tossed to me into a wall as I slid stake cleanly and simply into their heart. It was so quick he hadn't even seen it coming. There wasn't even a chance for him to scream.

Another came straight for me, and I straight-armed him right in the face, breaking his cheekbone and sending him into a wall. He didn't have enough time to get up or escape before I quickly decapitated him with a silver knife I kept with me attached to my belt.

I took a step back, looking around for another one to come at me, but everyone seemed preoccupied with one another. And that was when it hit me.

Where was Rose?

* * *

><p>"You loved being a strigoi," Nathan demanded. "You <em>enjoyed<em> it. Killing people. Drinking their blood till the last drop; watching the last of their life drain out of their eyes. You took pleasure in it."

I gulped. I still refused to talk.

"Admit it."

I ground my teeth together.

"Admit you'd love to be a strigoi again."

I clenched my hands around my stakes.

"Perhaps…" he looked at my slyly, "you'd _die_ for it."

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'd never shouted that loud.

I started coming at him at an astonishing pace. Adrenaline pumped through my veins; I was ready for this fight. I wanted him dead as soon as possible.

Nathan blocked my first attack like he was simply swatting a fly away. I felt imposed and foolish. All of a sudden, Dimitri's words flashed through my mind.

_"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there, and tell you that you are too valuable for me to bring along with on such a mission as this."_ He paused and laughed. _"Oh no, not a doubt in my mind that you will be left here. Oh, you are _not_ coming along."_

Time felt as if it took a break.

_"Rose. Think about it. Do you even believe you are ready for such a mission?"_

Did he believe in me? Did I believe in myself?

Nathan let out a loud, battle cry and came straight at me. I was off guard and I was thrown back at least ten feet until I came to a skidding stop in the grassy earth. The whole lower front of my shirt was ripped open and large gashes spread over my ribs and stomach. The skin was so thin that I wondered if my insides were all intact.

Nathan came and stood over me. He looked as if he were about to laugh in my face. In fact, he crouched down to be nearer to me. He took in a large whiff.

"Ahhh, as always, you smell delicious…"

As silent as a bullet, there was a man standing directly next to Nathan. Nathan turned his head the second the tall man lifted his foot up and rammed his foot into Nathan's gaping mouth. I never thought it was possible to catch a strigoi so off guard. You could almost _hear_ his nose breaking.

The small amount of life left in the sky allowed little light for me to see his face.

"_Yebar`_!"

As if the Russian didn't tell me it all. I hopped into action after Dimitri's jaw dropping entrance. I grabbed the stake lying next to me and jumped up so that I was straddling Nathan. He was incredibly difficult to keep down, and when I say it was incredibly difficult, I absolutely mean it.

Dimitri stood directly above him, stepping on his struggling wrists and brought them above his head. Nathan growled and bore his ferocious looking teeth and fangs.

At the same time, Dimitri and I whipped our heads around as we heard a head splitting whistle coming from behind. And I'll be damned.

It was Tasha Ozera.

I furrowed my brows and wondered why the hell would she be here? _How_ did she get here? There's now way that anyone would let her come along on the mission. In fact, I had totally forgotten about her.

"Ahh, I see the two of you have met," she remarked, walking forward. If anything, Nathan began to relax below me. My mouth cracked open…

"Hang on," I looked down at Nathan, the sight unpleasing although familiar. In fact, it felt obnoxiously familiar. I lived with Nathan for three years. "Are you two… Somehow… Affiliated?" I asked.

Tasha cocked a brow and pursed her lips.

"You could say that." Tasha stopped before us and I noticed Dimitri tense. "Although, I would say Dimitri and Nathan are even more so."

"What are you trying to say, Natasha?"

Tasha smirked and began to chuckle huskily. "Natasha? Is that where we're at now?" she continued to laugh. "You've become so cold, Dimka!" she said in a flirty voice. She sobered up immediately.

"Just like your brother."

"I don't have a brother," Dimitri stated, glaring at Tasha now. He glanced down at me, and then Nathan, and then something in his eyes seemed to tell me that something had finally clicked. "You don't mean that—"

"Nathan," Tasha stated. "Nathan is your half brother."

Dimitri's eyes widened immensely, and he looked half mad. "Shut up… Shut—why should I believe you?"

"Well, I guess you don't have to, but—"

"Quit your yapping, Ozera," Nathan scowled. "And get this bitch off of me."

Dimitri pressed his foot down harder on Nathan's wrist and I pushed the sharp stake against his throat. He struggled, but didn't work hard enough to get me from him.

How in the world was it possible for someone like Nathan to expect someone like Tasha to be able to even lay a single finger on someone like _me_?

Then I felt like I actually got a good look at the Moroi woman. She held her hands on her hips, a pissed off look adorning her thin features. She was clad in a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and a black vest. She had on dark denim jeans with a thick leather belt and knee-high leather boots.

But more importantly, she had blood splattered all over her. All down her front, shining on her boots, her vest, and in the pale moonlight, I saw it on her face. Around her lips.

It was very clear to me now that Tasha was actually no longer Moroi, but instead a strigoi.

Well now I guess that sums everything up. I hadn't even noticed the nauseating feeling in my stomach because it was already so numb from the pain of Nathan's raking claws.

Her eyes gleamed and she hissed at me. That's probably about the time that Dimitri noticed this change as well.

"Shit!" I shouted. Having Nathan already under me, I squeezed the stake in my hands and began to insert it into his chest. "Don't fucking move, Tasha!" I shouted, looking in her direction.

Dimitri looked down at me. "Where are you going with this, Rose?" he whispered.

Tasha began to move and I turned my head around so fast to face her that I thought for a moment I might have gotten whiplash. "Bitch you take one step and this man is dead!" I screamed.

She snarled at me. "Don't even _begin_ try to tell me what to do, you little cunt!"

"Alright then," I muttered, elbowing Nathan in the face and pulling the stake away from his neck and square into his chest. I had to _dig_.

And then I realized something a little important. Well, to me anyway.

My first strigoi kill—as a dhampir.

Nathan was cold a moment later, and Dimitri lifted me up from my spot so that we were both turned against Tasha. She looked a little terrified. Okay, a little was an understatement. She looked petrified. Instead of actually coming at us, though, she hissed loudly like a cat and ran off. Down to the caves specifically.

It was dark, just past dusk and I knew that it was a futile task to go after her; we had hardly a chance to get at her at this point. She would be extremely powerful, plus being a newborn does add extra abilities.

I lurched forward, but paused quickly and clutched a hand to my stomach. Dimitri flew to my side. "Roza—!"

"Dimitri, I'm fine. I'm okay. I can fend others off, just please," I paused and looked into his eyes. "Kill Tasha. It will give me peace."

Dimitri snorted. So much for a moment. "You make it sound like you're dying," he said, smirking. He glanced down at my belly and apparently he had second thoughts. "On second thought… I should get you to a medic…"

He lifted me up into his strong arms and I bear hugged him. Not only did I need this close proximity to him now, but the tighter I held him, the more at ease the pain felt. I guess I needed this right now. I needed this so bad.

I clutched him tighter, his flannel in a death grip. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and at that point, I felt numb.

* * *

><p>hey this was quick right? next chapter coming up shortly! wrapping this one up so make sure to give me many nice reviews !<p> 


	13. ACCEPTED

_Tasha began to move and I turned my head around so fast to face her that I thought for a moment I might have gotten whiplash. "Bitch you take one step and this man is dead!" I screamed. _

_She snarled at me. "Don't even begin try to tell me what to do, you little cunt!" _

"_Alright then," I muttered, elbowing Nathan in the face and pulling the stake away from his neck and square into his chest. I had to dig a little bit. _

_And then I realized something a little important. Well, to me anyway._

_My first strigoi kill—as a dhampir._

_Nathan was cold a moment later, and Dimitri lifted me up from my spot so that we were both turned against Tasha. She looked a little terrified. Okay, a little was an understatement. She looked petrified. Instead of actually coming at us, though, she hissed loudly like a cat and ran off. Down to the caves specifically._

_I jumped forward, but paused and clutched a hand to my stomach. Dimitri flew to my side. "Roza—!"_

"_Dimitri, I'm fine. I'm okay. I can fend others off, just please," I paused and looked into his eyes. "Kill Tasha. It will give me peace."_

_Dimitri snorted. So much for a moment. "You make it sound like you're dying," he said, smirking. He glanced down at my belly and apparently he had second thoughts. "On second thought… I should get you to a medic…"_

_He lifted me up into his strong arms and I bear hugged him. Not only did I need this close proximity to him right now, but the tighter I held him, the more at ease the pain felt. I guess I needed this right now. I needed this so bad._

_I clutched him tighter, his flannel in a death grip. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and at that point, I felt numb._

* * *

><p>"Ooye," I moaned. I tried to roll over in my half awake, half dead state, but my stomach screamed in agony. And with that, I lurched forward in bed. My teeth bared and my arms on my hips, I looked down at myself.<p>

My entire midsection was wrapped up in bandages.

"Rose!" the bed moved. And that's when I realized I wasn't in any ordinary hospital. Sure, I was hooked up to a couple machines, but more over, I knew this room.

"Liss," I murmured. I was almost surprised to see it was Lissa. I furrowed my brows and bit my lower lip. I somewhat expected Dimitri to pop out of absolutely nowhere, western novel in hand, that knowing smirk that would tell me everything was going to be okay; that I would be okay.

She rushed out of bed and ran around to my side. "Rose! You're finally awake! Thank god!" she smiled so wide that the fangs that she was taught for years and years to hide were visible to me. She gripped both my hands into her warmer ones.

"What do you mean, 'thank god'?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, well you were out pretty fast I guess. After you had your little run in with that strigoi from your dreams, right? The tall blond man? Yeah, and," she shuddered, "Tasha Ozera."

I felt the urge to shudder at her as well, but I suppressed it.

"But, unofficially, Guardian Petrov asked Christian to come along with the mission. And I said, 'If you're bringing him, I'm coming too,'" she spoke with a strong gleam of light in her eyes. I smiled. "Christian ended up in the hospital right next to you with some cuts and scrapes, but I wouldn't let him sleep in here with me." She giggled. "I had to nurse my best friend back to life."

Things got slient then as Lissa's eyes bored into mine. Her lips slightly parted, and it felt like I was falling into a haze. For some reason, I felt like I've known this feeling before. I watched as she slowly placed my hands over my stomach. She chanted a few words to herself under her breath and then she turned her attention to my hands over my abdominal. She warily placed hers over mine so gently as if I was a porcelain doll about to crack.

A small amount of energy flowed through me. A series of light emotions filled my brain, and then I was thinking of sunsets and baby sheep. And Dimitri, and that gorgeous smile of his.

Hang on. Something… wasn't… right?

"Lissa!" I shouted. Lissa snapped out of what she was working on and gaped up at me.

"R-Rose, I was just helping you."

"No, Lissa," I lifted my hands and pushed them away from my stomach. "I know what you are. A spirit user. Lissa, every time you try and heal me, it's going to…" I tried to grab the right words, but I couldn't. "It will be bad for you. It is bad for you. It gives you dark magic. It slowly drains away your powers," I explained.

Lissa looked so confused, so small. "Rose, I want to help you!" she shouted. "You have major internal bleeding and your appendix burst. I don't know anymore, but I took a look last night and it looked bad, Rose. Very bad."

She stared at me.

"Rose, let me."

Dr. Olendzki burst in at that moment holding a clipboard and more bandages. "Let's open this up, shall we?" she asked, a bright smile on her face. It slowly drooped into a scowl as she kneeled beside me, taking Lissa's spot—after she politely spoke to the queen.

I sat up, feeling slightly exposed. I wasn't wearing a bra but I had a little crop top on that just barely covered my breasts. The doctor peeled back my bandages and honestly, I wasn't too excited to see for myself.

I heard her gasp. "Oh my, what a fast healer you are, Miss Rosemarie," she looked up at me and smiled lightly. I decided to look down then. I could no longer see just a red mass. My skin was back to its normal tan colour, save for a few scars and scratches and bruises. "The bleeding has stopped. There just appears to be a… broken rib," she said slowly, feeling around.

"No rough housing for a week, Rose!" Lissa giggled.

"I'd say two months to be sure," came a voice at the door. We all turned to see a tall looking Dimitri half leaning on the doorframe. I checked him for wounds, but all I saw was his arm in a sling and a long cut on his jaw and bruise forming on his brow. One corner of his lips curled up into an almost smile.

Dr. Olendzki stood up and wrote a bit on her clipboard. "Great improvement, Rosemarie. I'm very proud to see you're doing a hundred percent better." She moved around the room quickly before she looked like she had forgotten something. "Shoot, I have to head back, Guardian Belikov do you think you could start where I left off?"

Dimitri merely nodded and took a couple steps forward to take the bandages from the doctor with his good left hand. She took off then, and it was just Dimitri, Lissa, and I left in the room. He came closer to me and kneeled before me, after bowing to Lissa of course.

"Roza… How are you doing?" he asked cautiously. I smiled weakly.

"Much better, thanks to Lissa," I said, sending a careful smile towards her. I hadn't really meant to shout at her earlier for trying to help me. Correction: stitching up my stomach.

"Well I only wish I could do more; after all, Eddie and Jill have been returned to the campus and in healthy shape," she replied with a smile.

I frowned and crossed my arms, careful of my ribs so they ended up pushing up my breasts a little to save room. I noticed Dimitri flinched at this, and I felt my cheeks heating up. "I wish I had been the one to save them."

"Selfish," came a new voice. Again, we all turned towards the door. A weak and pale looking Christian ambled in with a cocky grin.

"Fuck off, rat boy. You weren't even invited!" I shouted.

"Rat boy? Goddamn, Rose, what did I do to you?" he asked, frowning. He came around the bed and plopped down next to me. "Lissa I'm hungry, will you take me to get some lunch?" he said in a whiny voice. This only made Lissa blush and smile.

"Yeah. You in the mood for some Italian?" she asked, climbing over me to help him off the bed. "I have a craving for pasta so bad right now," Lissa continued.

They both got up and Christian shed the blanket he was walking with when he came in. Lissa grabbed a pair of shoes and a coat and then went to the door and took Christian's hand in hers. "Oh!" she shouted.

She returned to the large and beautiful vanity on the far side of the luxurious room and pulled something out of a drawer. She returned to Dimitri and I and slid whatever it was into Dimitri's coat pocket, placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what Dr. Olendzki said—absolutely no rough housing!" Lissa said in between giggles. She sent me a quick cute wink before she skipped off to Christian and left.

I furrowed my brows at Dimitri. "What did she give you?" I asked.

Dimitri didn't say anything, he merely unwrapped the new bandages. "Roza hold still, I need to—"

I jumped forward, ignoring him and reached down for his pocket. He struggled and clamped a hand down on his jacket as if not allowing me to venture into there. He grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head so that I couldn't reach for anything anymore. What was so special that it had to be kept a secret?

"What is it?" I shouted.

"I'll talk about it later; it's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise? Did you guys bake me a cake?" I asked unbelievingly but still very excited.

"Uhm, no."

"Is it like… a treat?"

"No, absolutely not."

I flared my nostrils as he began to tape up my chest. It felt cold and I began to get goose bumps. It was quiet—except for the noise of his hands moving with the tape and our breathing. He looked up to see his work, but oddly enough, a large cherry blossom pink blush began to spread from one ear to the other, making his face look like a giant strawberry. He didn't say anything, but he swallowed hard.

"R—Rozaa—"

"What?" I asked, confused entirely. I looked down at myself to see if there was something extra out of the ordinary. Aaaandd, nope. Just boobs. A slight shiver ran up and down my spine.

My nipples were hard.

I began to blush too now, but since Dimitri was done with bandaging me, I hopped up off the bed.

Thankfully, I had pants on. Really comfy gray yoga pants.

"Come, Roza. Let's get you an actual shirt," Dimitri said, standing up a little off balance. I ran to his side and steadied him, taking his hand in mine. I slowly lowered it so that his arm was now around me and resting on my hip.

My ears began to feel a little hot. We paused before we began to actually leave. What with both Lissa and Christian gone, I felt actually alone with Dimitri although I was slightly nervous that Dr. Olendzki would pop in at any moment.

Dimitri leaned down so that our foreheads were touching and snaked both his arms now around my waist.

First our foreheads, then it was our noses, and then lips. That was probably my favourite part, I thought as he began to push into our kiss. It got hotter and faster quicker and quicker.

"Dimitri..." I moaned. I couldn't contain how much I wanted him. Not exactly sexually, but just wanted _this_, what we had right now. I was thankful.

Sometimes while something intimate with Dimitri was happened, I reflected on what was really happening. I was with Dimitri; the man I loved. I thought about everything I loved about him and our kiss seemed to heat up ten-fold.

I slid one hand around his neck and one went into his hair. It was soft and silky and I wanted more.

This time, it was my name that was spoken. "Rozzaa," he whispered my name like a prayer.

There was a knock on the door and we quickly sprung apart. "Goddamn. I leave for two minutes and you two are already at it," chortled Christian who had seemed to return for a jacket. He left the room laughing to himself as Dimitri and I stood there both tomato faced.

"Fucking Christian..." I muttered under my breath. Dimitri chuckled and slid his arm where it had rested earlier, at my hip. That was probably the appropriate time to leave then, I guess.

x**X**x

We were headed to the far side of the Royal Court campus. Like, I started realizing that there were less and less people as well as businesses and houses. We had already passed the court so it made me wonder what else was left out here. I don't think I'd ever even been this far. Ahead of us was a little building. We entered and there were a few bored out of their mind looking guardians. They all jumped when they noticed us.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked on, Mikhail Tanner. I remembered his name from when I was younger; he had always been an office administrator back at St. Vladimir's. It shocked me that he was over here now. Anyhow, he didn't seem to recognize me.

"Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway. We would like to go downstairs," Dimitri spoke blatantly. Mikhail stared at him for a moment before swallowing and turning around only to whirl around once again and stare at us again.

"What is your business?"

"We have special permission from the queen," Dimitri said, pulling out a keycard from his pocket. Ah! That must have been what she was giving him earlier. Wow, I was way wrong. I never thought it would lead ws to a place like this and not a restaurant.

He held it up in the air; it was a gleaming golden card that had a few words on it and a stunning picture of Lissa. Mikhail held his hand out and Dimitri passed it to him. He looked it over for a moment to make sure it was fraud I guess and then handed it back.

"Yes, then follow me please." He turned to a man at his right sitting in front of a computer. "Hans, look after the place, would you?" he asked with a smile.

The man nodded without even looking up. Fuck, I would hate to be that guy. We went down a flight of stairs and then one more. It was dark down here and there were few overhead lights to light up the place. It appeared to be a jail. I was shocked.

"Dimitri?" I asked, looking up at him. We had moved apart from each other, but I grasped his hand, standing close to him so it didn't look so obvious and out in the open that there was anything even happening, as well as me being afraid. Something about dark, damp places—specifically jails or asylums—freaked me out like no tomorrow.

"Just wait, Roza," he whispered. Mikhail led us down the corridor. We started hearing something; a noise like people talking… but not exactly _people_.

And that's when I felt like I was going to blow chunks.

I stopped moving and crouched down, both hands on my stomach, but I only ended up feeling more pain as my arm accidentally gripped my broken rib. I tried to scream, but it only came out like a little whimper.

Dimitri jumped into action, and he was at my level, picking me up and taking me back a couple feet where the nausea wasn't so hardcore.

"There is a strigoi down here," Dimitri admitted. "Lissa thought that you might be interested in having a talk with… Natasha."

My eyes widened ten fold. "I—I—why?" I said, confused and even more scared. Lissa would want this for me? I couldn't imagine why Tasha's situation would apply to me.

"To clear things up, I suppose." He cocked a brow and crossed his arm under his sling arm. "If it helps at all, she forced me to agree to take you. I did not want this to happen. Not at all." He shook his head. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

I looked up and saw a confused as well as concerned Mikhail. He looked from Dimitri to me.

"Are you ready to continue?" he asked warily.

I nodded and got up. I took Dimitri's hand in mine for extra support. Finally we made it to the end of the hall, and the room second from last was lit up. There were metal bars—the kind of hard metal that was impossible to break or even move even for strigoi.

Tasha sat on the simple cold and hard looking cot in the corner of the room. It was the only piece of furniture besides the small toilet and sink on the other side of the room. She looked up at us as we approached—more importantly, me.

Once we stopped in front of the bars she made a move towards us. She moved strigoi fast so that none of us had actually even seen her move.

I turned to Dimitri and then Mikhail. "Would you excuse us?" I asked politely.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There has to be three guardians on duty at all times." He paused and held his hands up. "I promise not to repeat anything I hear. So don't worry about it," he said, a pleasant smile on his lips.

I nodded and turned back to Tasha.

"Wow, you brought the circus, huh, Rosie?" she asked, venom dripping from her words. She glided from bar to bar, cocking a brow and licking her lips when she locked eyes with Dimitri.

"Was Nathan really Dimitri's brother?" I asked sternly. Tasha was around Dimitri's height, yet not quite, so I felt like a little shrimp in front of her. Not to mention the stink of strigoi was really getting to me.

"Of course," she replied. "I wasn't blowing smoke up my ass. His mother was a dhampir." She leaned into me so that we were both a breath away from each other. "A _blood-whore_."

I was sure that my eye twitched. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dimitri growing rigid.

"And his father was no better." She paused and pretended to check her nails. "A filthy, scumbag Moroi who stuck his penis in anything that breathed. I'm positive by now that Dimitri has many more family members than his own in Russia." Tasha again looked up and locked eyes with Dimitri. He glared back, unwavering.

"Nathan just happened to be conceived by another stupid, lowlife dhampir woman. The boy clearly didn't grow up well. He told me all about his terrible home life."

I decided it was time to pipe up. "I lived with Nathan for three plus years! He is absolutely _nothing_ like Dimitri. They don't even look alike for fuck's sake!"

"Ah, that's right, you were once a strigoi yourself," Tasha gloated. "So tell me, how did it feel to kill your own kind after you changed?" Tasha asked, eyes smoldering and breath hot on my face. I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't just take a step back, but something told me it was my pride.

"I was killing my own kind when I was strigoi," I seethed. "On the other hand, you, a newborn strigoi, just killed hoards of guardians and Moroi alike and you didn't seem to bat an eyelash. They were people you knew—friends."

"You're right, I did not bat an eyelash. You know why that is? Because I _hated_ everyone here." Tasha's voice began to rise to a shrill yell. "Nobody _ever_ was my friend around here. Do you think anyone respected me? Everybody hated me because of my foolish brother and his goddamned wife decided to become strigoi!" she screamed directly in my face.

"I guess it runs in the family."

Tasha stopped and looked at the man behind me. Her lips were parted and her hair was falling out of her ponytail, looking unruly and shiny in the moonlight and small lanterns around.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, but I cannot stand here and allow you to badmouth my own family when yours is just as dysfunctional, if not worse than mine." Dimitri came up to the bars, right beside me and stopped. He cocked a brow at her. "In fact, I'm not so sure that I'm even sorry. Of course I do _feel_ somewhat sorry for you. Pity, really. I mean, if only you could look in a mirror and see what you've become. It… disgusts me.

"And for your information, you absolutely did have people that respected you. You want to know who?" Dimitri paused and glared at the shaken looking Tasha. "Me. I respected you. Tasha, we grew up together. Did you ever think once that I would think lower of you because of a mistake your brother and sister-in-law made!?" Dimitri's voice rose. "If so, you are just as foolish as your brother," Dimitri remarked.

He cleared his throat and looked down at me. "Do you have anything left to say?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Well, then I guess there's nothing left to do down here," he said with a deep sigh. "Guardian Tanner?"

Mikhail nodded and he waved us over. Dimitri and I began to follow, but Tasha called my attention.

I looked briefly at Dimitri before I approached Tasha. I didn't need him to stand near me. Something told me about her façade that she didn't want to hurt me, but talk to me this time.

When I came in close enough for ear range, she whispered something to me. "Rosemarie, I have one final request."

"W—what is it, Tasha?" I asked a little offhandedly.

She whispered something else. I looked up at her deadly serious face.

"Bring me a stake.

x**X**x

There was shouting going on when Dimitri and I returned to Lissa's opulent home. Dimitri had something to attend to with another guardian, so he told me he would meet up with me later. I nervously gave him a quick hug before I jogged off up the stairs to Lissa's room.

I hung around by her door before I actually entered.

"Lissa, please. Lissa Dragomir, this is so important to me," came a voice. It was whiny, pathetic. It was Christian. Of course, who else would be in her room with her?

"Christian… You know the rules."

"Lissa, she's all," he sobbed. "She's all I have left."

There was a long pause. Then I understood. They were talking about Tasha.

"Please, you know how to do it. You even had lessons with that Robert Doru guy! You know how to turn a strigoi back to their original form!"

My eyes widened and I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep me from making any noises.

"Oh my gosh! Christian! That's top secret! Please don't shout that out like it's unimportant!" Lissa reprimanded him.

Lissa knew how to turn a strigoi back into a Moroi or dhampir? Even a human? I wondered. I walked in then.

"Lissa, you can transform a strigoi back into a… their original form?" I corrected myself. I was still absolutely flabbergasted at the thought. Why hadn't she done this already? From what I gathered, Lissa seemed to be a pro at this; she must've been taught this a long time ago.

"Look what you've done, Christian! Ohh…" Lissa moaned, gripping her head. She looked like a wreck. They must've been fighting for a while already. That thought only made me feel guilty for bringing her more stress. I knew it was the last thing she needed.

"Rose was lurking on the other side of the door! How was I to know…?"

I took a look at Christian. And man, the guy looked a mess. His face was pale and blotchy and his eyes were bloodshot. It looked as if he had been crying for a while already.

He must've just found out where his aunt's current whereabouts were just as I just did.

Lissa turned to me tiredly and came to sit down on the bed, close to where I stood. "Christian wants me to turn his aunt Tasha back into a Moroi," Lissa explained. "But not only is it against the law, but it's immoral." She turned to Christian and watched as he approached her and sat down next to her on the edge of their bed, taking her hand in his larger one. "She chose this for herself; it was her decision to turn into a strigoi—as she explained when we had an interrogation last night."

It was beginning to get late, I noticed as I looked up at the elegant looking clock on her wall. It was nearly 9 am.

"I have to go," I muttered. "I'll be back shortly," I added. I left Lissa and Christian's room and went to my own room. When I walked in, I realized I hadn't even been in here for a long time. I breathed in the smell of the room and oddly enough, I felt lonely. I didn't exactly feel like my own room. I grabbed a small sports bag and threw it over my shoulder. I always kept a spare stake in there.

x**X**x

I was thankful I had sneakily taken the gold card from Dimitri earlier when I had hugged him.

Don't get me wrong, I loved and savored that hug, but it hadn't been spontaneous. There are reasons for almost everything.

Mikhail nodded as I pulled out the golden card, and then called on his friend to come down with me to the dungeon. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Mikhail, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to go down on my own."

Mikhail looked like he was about to chuckle at what I said. "Rose, I told you earlier. I can't allow you to do that; it's unsafe. Besides—"

"Guardian Tanner," I addressed him formally. "Please. Just let me do this. It won't take me longer than five minutes, and that's a promise," I said honestly. I continued to look at him pleadingly. Mikhail looked like he was about to tell me no once again, but I put a great deal of effort into that look and he seemed to let up. He looked a little dazed, but turned to Hans and told him to sit back down.

"No problem, Miss Hathaway, but I'm watching the clock," he said.

I nodded and smiled briefly at him. "Thank you," I said and scurried down the first flight of stairs.

Okay, well one thing's for sure: I still have the power to compel others. Ha! Awesome!

I went to the single lighted up cell at the end of the corridor. I slipped off the bag from my shoulders under my jacket and slid it under the little crack at the bottom of the bars. Tasha sat up from laying in her bed and we made quick eye contact.

Although I knew personally it was impossible, something in her look made her look thankful and somewhat apologetic. I shook it off and left.

"Goodbye, Tasha," I whispered.

I knew she heard me.

* * *

><p>"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Where was that card? Goddamn it, I'm sunk! How could I have lost that card! I shouted at myself mentally. I pulled every drawer open and looked under every crevice in my room. Even my bathroom, and I hadn't been in there since before I got the card earlier.<p>

I heard a small creak coming from the hallway, and I whipped my head around. I looked at the door, and then at the floor.

There, lying on the dark washed hardwood floor was Lissa's golden key card. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. But then I realized that it had been slipped from under the door. There was no way in hell that I had paced back and forth across my room thousands of times already and I hadn't noticed the little shiny thing in all those times.

I slammed the door open and I looked outside. There was no one in the hallway except for a maid who just turned the corner. It was no one I knew, so I nodded to her and closed the door. I picked the card up and placed it back into my coat pocket. I took off my clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me for a quick hot shower.

I got out fifteen minutes later in only a pair of black tight boxer briefs and a necklace that my mother had made me when I was sixteen. It jingled a little when I moved, but I held onto the little figure at the end of the chain and held it in between my two first fingers. It was made of silver, and said 'son' in Russian. I brought it to my lips and kissed it as I remembered my mother and three sisters.

I left the bathroom and wasn't that surprised to see Roza in my bed, fingering the front of one of my favourite western novels. She smiled when she saw me and put the book on the nightstand beside her.

"Hey," I said, my voice sounding husky.

"Hi," she replied, pulling the covers back for me. I slid in next to her, noting that she had on a pair of lacy red panties and one of my long sleeved shirts.

I got in so that I was pressed right up against her, my arm around her with her head laying on my shoulder and her leg overlapping my stomach slightly. I made sure to be careful with her because of her still broken rib.

I pressed a careful kiss to her forehead and dropped my necklace from my hand. Rose eyed it and picked it up in between her forefingers.

"It says, 'son', right?" she asked, looking up at me.

I smiled down at her as I began playing with her long, slightly wavy black hair. "You're correct," I replied.

"Who made it for you?" she asked in a small voice.

I didn't speak for a moment. "My mother."

"Oh."

Something about the way she said that made me smile. She sounded very cute. "Roza, I want you to meet my family." She looked up at me with a smile so big, mine doubled in size.

* * *

><p><strong>-A Month and a Half Later-<strong>

"What's that for, Rose?" Mikhail asked.

"Application," I replied curtly, handing it over to him.

He took it and looked it over. "I'm sure the queen would accept you as her guardian in the blink of an eye, why are you going through this process?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"It's not for the queen," I said. He looked at me once before he looked down at the paper and looked at it meticulously.

"Christian Ozera?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, a small smile forming on my lips. I momentarily was reminded of his aunt Tasha. She died almost a month and a half ago. I liked to think I didn't have a part in her death, although the authorities were confused who's bag was laying next to her burnt, melted body with the silver charmed stake sticking straight out of her body.

He looked me over. I snapped out of my memories and made sure to look assertive again. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked genuinely happy looking.

I paused and my breath hitched. After all, this was my first actual guardian job. And I wanted it more than anything right now. If I wanted to be a proper guardian, and if I wanted to go to Russia with Dimitri in a couple weeks, I had to turn this in.

"There's never been a thing I've been more ready for except for this."

He picked up a big stamp and pressed it hard on the paper, making a loud thumping noise. I looked at the paper;

**ACCEPTED**.

* * *

><p><em>Happy End of Story!<em>

_Expect more updates soon! I'm thinking a series of one shots? OR would you prefer another full length story? Tell me what you guys thought of _this_ story! I want to know for future stories!_

_But most importantly, I want to give a huge thank you to my beautiful, amazing readers and reviewers! I appreciate each and every one of you! I wouldn't be at this place without you, I'm sure of that! :)_


End file.
